HPLG
by JessBlaKMalF
Summary: ¿Qué tienen en común dos Gryffindor, una Ravenclaw y una Slytherin?... Aparentemente nada... pero una cosa, las traia de cabeza... LOS HOMBRES... H&D,P?,L?,G&H... REVIEWS para continuar pliiiss
1. La Enemiga de Hermione

**¡¡Hola a todos!!**

Lleva rondando mi cabeza desde hace varias semanas un nuevo fic, pero mi poco convencimiento sobre el tema me hace tener dudas si funcionara o simplemente será una tontería.

Esta historia trata sobre los amores y desamores, de cuatro de mis chicas favoritas, poniendo especial interés en una de ellas, pero por lo general, intentare que cada capítulo este dedicado a una de ellas.

Necesito de vuestra ayuda para saber si continuar con esto, o mejor dejarlo… no lo veo muy claro todavía, así que ¡¡¡NECESITO REVIEWS!!! Con vuestra opinión. Dependiendo de ellos la continuare o no.

Gracias por todo.

**Disclaimer**: todos los personajes (o casi todos), hechizos, etc... Pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, con alguna que otra aportación de mi parte.

* * *

**H.P.L.G**

**.**

**CAPITULO 1º - La enemiga de Hermione**

¿Qué tienen en común dos Gryffindor, una Ravenclaw y una Slytherin? Aparentemente si le echamos un leve vistazo a las cuatro se podría decir que nada, pero el destino quiso unirlas, el destino y en especial, los HOMBRES, eran su quebradero de cabeza.

G: ¿se puede saber porque siempre tenemos que llegar las primeras?

H: ¿hace falta que te lo diga? – la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

G: tranquila, solo era una pregunta inocente.

Ginny Weasley, bruja, 24 años, primera niña Weasley en varias generaciones, de ahí su sobreprotección injustamente desmedida por parte de sus padres y hermanos. Siempre será la pequeña y frágil niña que hay que cuidar, y en realidad es todo lo contrario. Jugadora de las Arpías de Holyhead, y de vez en cuando, en algún acontecimiento importante, el Profeta le pedía ayuda como corresponsal de quidditch. Considerada una de las mujeres más guapas del mundo del deporte mágico. Eterna novia de Harry Potter, el niño que derrotó al que no debe ser nombrado.

H: Inocente, ¿desde cuándo haces preguntas inocentes? – su mal genio rezumaba por cada poro de su piel.

Hermione Granger, bruja, o como todo el mundo se empeñaba en llamarla la mejor bruja de su edad, 25 años, hija de dentistas muggles, ex-prefecta y premio anual. Nunca se podrá deshacer de su fama como sabelotodo que la acompaña donde quiera que va. Tremendamente lógica y con gran sentido de la responsabilidad. Aficionada a la aritmancia. Después de sus inicios en el Departamento de control y regulación de criaturas mágicas para mejorar la vida de los elfos domésticos, decidió ingresar en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, tenía cosas que cambiar allí, según decía a sus amigos. Integrante del Trió Dorado, mejor amiga de Harry Potter. Todo el mundo mágico se conmocionó, cuando meses atrás "La pareja Perfecta", ella y Ron Weasley, decidieron romper su compromiso.

L: lo siento chicas pero en el laboratorio tuvimos un problema con unos Wrackspurt, pero ya está todo solucionado. – se sentó en la mesa con sus amigas.

La mesa de siempre, del restaurante de siempre, en el centro del Londres muggle, para que no pudieran molestarlas.

Luna Lovegood, bruja, aunque mucha gente la cree una especie en extinción, es única. 24 años, hija del director de El Quisquilloso, un viejo hombre con muchos pájaros en la cabeza el cual la crio solo, de ahí su comportamiento. Considerada desde siempre un poco extraña por todos debido a su particular manera de ver el mundo. Se había convertido en una mujer muy bella a su manera, con su particular modo de vestir. Su proclamación sobre sus creencias de extrañas criaturas la llevó a convertirse en bióloga del mundo mágico, tomando cierto renombre al descubrir ciertas criaturas hasta el momento impensables. Sus estudios sobre las especies animales eran revolucionarios. A partir de ese momento la gran mayoría empezó a tomarla en serio, pero ese enserio, solo era profesionalmente, en su vida amorosa seguía pareciendo un pez fuera del agua.

L: ¿Dónde está Pan? – dijo mirando a su alrededor.

G: Como te escuche que la llamas así te mata.

H: Si no la mato yo antes. Siempre la última.

En ese momento la susodicha entro por la puerta con su enorme abrigo de pieles y sus gafas de sol.

P: ¡Eeeeyyy chicas! – las saludaba con la mano mientras se dirigía hacia ellas. – El trafico es atroz – por fin se sentó al dejar la enorme piel en el respaldo de su silla – Con las prisas me deje mi varita en el otro bolso y cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya había salido de casa. Así que he tenido que venir en coche.

Pansy Parkinson, bruja sangre pura, 25 años, perteneciente al grupo de familias más influyentes del mundo mágico, y que gracias a ella, su familia también lo es en el Londres muggle. De su padre heredo el don de gentes y de su madre su mitad veela. Aparenta ser una persona seria, dura, frívola y consigue todo lo que se propone, pero en realidad quienes la conocen de verdad aseguran que es muy sensible y cariñosa con su gente y familia, daría todo por ellos. Bastante manipuladora, sobre todo con los hombres, por ello su padre la eligió como relaciones públicas de la gran mayoría de empresas que posee, aspira, algún día, a tomar las riendas de todo cuando este se jubile. Declarada soltera del oro por El Profeta y Corazón de Bruja. Sus escándalos con los hombres son bien conocidos tanto por el mundo mágico como el muggle. En su vida, a tenia una relación estable, ni se le pasaba por la cabeza tenerla. Eso de "hasta que Merlín nos separe", no iba con ella. Era una mujer de mundo.

G: un día vas a perder la cabeza.

L: ¿Eso no será de verdad? – señaló al abrigo con cara descompuesta.

P: ¡Oh no! Tranquila querida, es sintético – le susurro – Toca ¿a que parece piel autentica?

Luna aliviada por sus palabras, alargó la mano con miedo de que esa cosa se la comiera ahí mismo.

H: ¿se puede saber porque siempre te las apañas para llegar tarde? Ni cuanto te digo que hemos quedado antes llegas a tu hora. – estaba exasperada, iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

P: Serénate cariño, y cuéntanos que te pasa, tu agresividad no es buena.

¿Cómo llegaron a ser estas cuatro mujeres amigas? Siempre dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen, pero no solo en el amor, sino también en la amistad, y ese fue lo que les pasó a ellas. Eso y un pequeño problema que les ocurrió en el pasado, que las hizo inseparables.

**-FLASH BLACK-**

Durante la batalla de Hogwarts, en uno de los pasillos de las mazmorras, cinco ex alumnas del colegio, nuevas mortífagas de Lord Voldemort, las cuales tenían una envidia acérrima a Pansy por sus "éxitos amorosos", la acorralaron, y empezaron a torturarla sin compasión y sin posibilidad alguna de defenderse tras perder su varita al intentar huir de ellas.

En una de sus rondas por las diferentes casas para ver si quedaba algún alumno menor en el castillo, Hermione la encontró medio desmayada, siendo atacada cruelmente. Y sin pensárselo dos veces, fue en su ayuda. No se llevaban bien pero no quitaba que quisiera verla morir a mano de unas desalmadas.

No sabía si al aparecer, la estaba ayudando o había empeorado las cosas. Ya que tras aturdir a una de ellas y coger su varita para que Pansy tuviera con que salvaguardarse, las hizo enfurecer aun más. Y ahí estaban ellas dos, espalda con espalda, defendiéndose juntas de las cuatro mortífagas que todavía quedaban en pie.

P: ¿no sé si vamos a salir de esta? - decía temerosa, casi sin fuerzas, tras haber esquivado una maldición que iba directa a ambas.

H: Aguante, ya casi las tenemos, no te rindas. ¡Cuidado con la de tu derecha Parkinson!

P: Pansy, llámame Pansy – había visto como una de las mujeres le mandaba a Hermione un avada y la tiró al suelo para salvarla.

H: Gracias… Pansy – no se lo podía creer, la acababa de salvar de una muerte segura.

No aguantarían mucho más. Esas cuatro mujeres eran muy fuertes y astutas, casi predecían con antelación sus movimientos, y eso añadido a que eran solo dos, y una de ellas estaba mal herida, no les daba mucha ventaja.

Ginny y Luna, que esperaban a su amiga en uno de los corredores del tercer piso, se estaban impacientando por su tardanza, así que decidieron bajar en su búsqueda. Algo les decía que no iba muy bien la cosa.

Al torcer uno de casi los últimos pasillos de las mazmorras escucharon gritos y vieron luces de hechizos salir despedidos hacia las paredes. Su reacción fue inmediata, y salieron corriendo en la ayuda de, lo más seguro, su amiga.

-jajajaja con que por fin la sangre sucia se ha rendido.

Las cuatro las estaban apuntando, mientras que ellas habían caído al suelo por el último hechizo, pero aun tenían consigo las varitas.

P: Ella no pinta nada aquí. Esto es cosa nuestra. – intentó defenderla.

-¡¡¡Cállate!!! –dijo otra.

-¿Ahora te has vuelto una traidora?

-dos por el precio de una, esto sí que no tiene desperdicio.

Hermione vio a sus dos amigas escondidas tras la esquina y disimuladamente le dio un pequeño codazo a Pansy para que mirara hacia allí. Ambas vieron su salvación.

P: ¿Y quién te ha dicho a ti que tienes a alguna de las dos? – puso una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Mientras Ginny y Luna con gestos les estaban contando el plan.

-Ni cuando estas a punto de morir dejas de ser insolente, niñata.

P: ¿Cómo está tu novio? Creo que la última vez que nos liamos me conto que te iba a dejar por ¡¡frígida!!

La mortífaga entro el cólera mientras las otras la miraban con horror.

Para ellas era el momento de tomar el control.

H, P, L, G: ¡¡¡¡¡EXPELIARMUS!!!!!! – gritaron al unisonó.

Y todas cayeron al suelo.

**-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-**

Desde ese momento se volvieron inseparables. Hermione y Pansy dejaron sus rencillas a un lado para convertirse en muy buenas amigas. A las cuales se unieron Ginny y Luna. Todas ayudaron a la Slytherin a cambiar de vida, y esta, cambio las suyas por completo, luchando las cuatro pos su amistad, frente a quien la pusieran en duda por ser de casas y mundos diferentes.

Y ahí estaban años después, donde siempre quedaban, para contarse sus cosas y ayudarse las unas a las otras. Fabulosas y con carreras que les traían reconocimiento. Pero en lo que correspondía a los HOMBRES, no había quien las ayudara. Iban de cabeza, o por lo menos gran parte de ellas lo pensaban.

H: el muy…

G: adelante, puedes insultarlo. Que sea mi hermano no quita que sea un cabrón.

H: …está saliendo con una modelo. ¿Os lo podéis creer? ¡Con esa modelo de escobas mágicas! No llevamos ni seis meses separados y el ya está saliendo con otra. Con otra que es nada más ni nada menos que una de las modelos más codiciadas de Londres. Sera…. ¡AAhhh!

L: Cálmate. Respira hondo. Bien.

Después de salir del colegio Ron y Hermione comenzaron una relación juntos por fin. Todo iba de maravilla hasta que cuatro meses atrás, él le soltó que si no estaban perdiéndose parte de su vida al empezar desde tan jóvenes esa relación. Ella indignada por el mero planteamiento, decidió dejarlo sin más.

Pidieron algo de comer.

H: son tontas, bajas y habría que eliminarlas del planeta.

P: yo he salido con muchos hombres, y algunos me han dicho que soy tan guapa como una modelo, solo que yo, trabajo para vivir. ¡Sí! Soy como una modelo pero no tengo la cabeza hueca. – se metió un trozo de pollo en la boca.

H: la preferencia que hay por las modelos y las mujeres guapas en general, es tan injustas que me dan ganas de vomitar.

P: Cariño, no digas eso que tu eres muy mona.

H: en esta ciudad eso no cuenta. – se trago lo que se estaba comiendo - ¡que es ser mona comparada con ser modelo!

Abrió su bolso y saco el Corazón de bruja de esa semana, y lo tiro en medio de la mesa. Ahí estaba, ella siendo comparada con esa tal modelo.

Luna la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

L: tienen un aire tan distante y seductor.

H: no es aire distante ¡es hambre!

P: Si, y es hambre en los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad.

H: Siiii… me gustaría saber cuándo se reunieron los hombres para acordar que solo se les levantaría con jirafas pechugonas.

P: jajajajaja – por poco se atragante de la risa.

L: hay sociedades, - estaba aflorando su vena bióloga – que consideran guapas a auténticos mari machos bigotudos.

P: ¿Por qué me miras a mí al decir eso? – se tocó encima de su labio.

H: reconoced, que vivimos en una sociedad que fomenta unas pautas de belleza imposible. Encima mira que foto han puesto. ¿Podrían haber elegido una donde saliera peor?

G: Si, pero los hombres las creen posibles. Y no, estás muy bien.

H: si, claro.

L: no sé, pero por muy a gusto que me sienta con mi cuerpo, cuando las veo… me, me deprimo.

H: a mí me dan ganas de atarla y meterle un kilo de grasa por la boca.

L: jajaja

G: ¿pero qué tonterías estáis diciendo? Vosotras sois muy guapas.

L: mmm… fíjate en mis muslos.

H: ¿pero qué dices?

L: no soy capaz de abrir una revista sin pensar, ¡muslos!, ¡muslos!, ¡mulos!

H: olvida tus muslos, ¡mira que manos!, llena de cayos de tanto escribir.

G: olvida tus manos, mira mi cara llena de pecas por todos lados.

Las tres se giraron hacia Pansy.

P: ¿Qué?

G: venga…

P: a mí me encanta el físico que tengo.

H: ¡mas te vale! Porque te ha costado un dineral.

Luna y Ginny rieron.

P: me parece que te estás equivocando. No creo en eso de la cirugía pástica muggle.

H: plástica, cirugía plástica.

P: ¡eso! ¡Como sea! Bueno, aun no.

G: es algo irritante, que cuatro mujeres de carne y hueso, guapas e inteligentes, se sientan intimidadas por esas fantasías. Miradla – les enseño la revista - ¿de verdad os preocupa tanto esto?

L: me horrorizan mis muslos.

H: dame de tu pollo – metió el tenedor en su plato – no saldré en un mes de mi casa ¡maldito Ron!

P: yo tengo ese vestido – dijo con indiferencia y siguió comiendo.

* * *

Otra vez en el ministerio, como todas las mañanas, y por primera vez en su vida deseo no tener que ir a trabajar. Malditas revistas de los jueves. Había intentado arreglarse algo más, para que la gente no pensara que siempre iba por ahí con esas pintas.

Caminaba por el atrio intentando pasar desapercibida, pero era algo imposible, la gente se volvía a mirarla y algunos hasta le apuntaban con el dedo. El colmo de la desfachatez. Apresuro el paso y bajo la cabeza, tenía que llegar cuanto antes, tampoco quería encontrarse con alguien indeseado. Entiéndase alguien indeseado por Ron.

Sin querer choco contra las espaldas de alguien.

H: perdón, lo siento, iba…

Esa persona se giró a mirar.

Ahí estaba. Desde que lo vio la última vez en Hogwarts, hace ya años, no lo había vuelto a ver. Las lenguas decían que se marchó a vivir al extranjero, hasta que se calmaran las cosas.

Seguía siendo el de siempre, aunque ahora que se fijaba, un poco más mayor.

D: ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato, ratoncito?

No se lo esperaba, y menos esa maldita mañana.

H: adiós Malfoy.

Siguió caminado. Dejando ahí, con el vigilante revisor de varitas.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de coger un ascensor, su antigua compañera de casa, que trabaja en el Departamento de Misterios, la interceptó.

Pp: ¡Hola Hermione!

H: Hola Parvatil – contestó con desgana.

Pp: Me he enterado de lo de Ron. Lo siento. – la abrazó.

Ella intentó separarse pero no pudo. ¿Qué se creía, que él la había dejado por esa modelo? ¡Ni hablar! Ella fue quien lo dejo a el por insinuar que se tomaran un tiempo para conocer a "otras personas".

Pp: ha debido ser duro – decía caritativamente.

Hasta ahí había llegado todo. Sabía por que la saludaba esa mañana. Otras veces apenas ni la miraba. ¿Podría haber alguien más cotilla?

H: Perdóname Parvatil, pero tengo que irme.

No se espero ni siquiera a que se despidiera, y entró en el primer ascensor que se abrió.

Las puertas se abrieron otra vez en su planta correspondiente y al bajar y mirar al fondo lo vio. Ron.

Se giró rápidamente para subirse en el ascensor otra vez pero las malditas puertas acababan de cerrarse. Así que, empezó a aporrear el botón para llamarlo. En vez de ese, se abrió el de al lado y sin mirar entró de sopetón chocando con alguien que salía para entrar lo antes posible sin ser vista.

D: ¿te propones chocar conmigo cada vez que nos veamos?

Ella se incorporo del encontronazo y fue rápida hacia el panel de los botones para cerrar las puertas y desaparecer lo antes posible. Pero a él le encantaba fastidiarla.

H: deja que se cierren las puertas Malfoy – exigía furiosa.

D: ¿Por qué tanto alboroto Granger?

Mientras con una mano impedía que se cerraran, saco la cabeza para ver de qué huía la muchacha.

D: ¡Anda! Pero si es la comadreja. – Decía divertido - Creo que te ha visto.

Palideció.

H: ¿Cómo?

D: Viene hacia aquí.

Con todas sus fuerzas tiró del otro brazo del rubio para introducirlo por completo en el ascensor, y por fin las puertas se cerraron. Del esfuerzo y del movimiento del aparato ambos cayeron al suelo. El encima de ella.

D: Si querías algo conmigo, solo tenías que pedírmelo. No hace falta llegar a estos extremos.

H: ¿Te quieres quitar?

D: encima que te ayudo ¿así me lo pagas?

H: pos si eso es ayudar, no quiero pensar que será fastidiar.

Las puertas se abrieron y salió sin más dejándolo ahí con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

Ese mismo día por la noche, Pansy la convenció para ver a su queridísima rival, en un desfile que entre otros, patrocinaba una de sus empresas.

P: ¡Cielo estoy aquí! – llamaba con su mano.

H: ¿Oye, es que no había una silla más cerca, encima de la pasarela?

Ahí estaba ella, queriendo huir de toda cámara y periodista, pero se encontraba en primera fila de una desfile de modelos, que curiosamente, aparecía su enemiga número uno.

P: aquí veremos todos sus defectos.

La música comenzó a sonar, y esas mujeres prefabricadas empezaron a desfilar.

T: Hola Hermione, ¿qué haces por aquí?

Sentado detrás de ella apareció Thomas Barclay, compañero de trabajo y según se rumoreaba, adicto a salir con modelos. ¿Qué les había dado a los hombres?

H: Hola Thomas.

T: ¿Vas luego a la fiesta?

H: eh… no lose. –solo estaba ahí por obligación.

En ese momento Pansy se giro.

P: ¡Claro que vamos! Hola – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Soy Pansy.

Él le estrecho la mano.

T: Thomas – le devolvió la sonrisa.

Siguieron a lo suyo mirando los conjuntos.

P: ¿a Thomas le va esta acera o la de enfrente? – susurraba en el odio de su amiga.

H: Esta acera.

P: ¿en serio? Es muy guapo. ¿No te gustara?

H: ¿a mí? – Contestó ofendida – Solo se acuesta con modelos, para eso ya tengo a Ron.

P: ¿y sale con alguna en particular?

H: más bien con todas en general.

P: ¿solo modelos?

H: solo modelos.

Quería probarse.

Se giro a verlo y Thomas le guiño un ojo.

Ahí estaba, con un bañador de un conocido diseñador, apareció de repente la nueva novia de Ron. Iba a matar a su amiga. ¿Así pretendía subirle la moral? ¿Viendo que esa tía era perfecta, sin ningún defecto, y que Ron acabaría por enamorarse de ella y nunca volverían a estar juntos? Menuda tonta que era si pensaba que la dejaría para ir corriendo en su búsqueda.

Quería desaparecer de ahí.

* * *

Después del desfile, se dirigieron a la fiesta. Pansy se fue a saludar a unos conocidos, como buena relaciones públicas que era. Mientras que Hermione, con su frustración, se estaba apoderando de todos los canapés que había en la fiesta.

De repente, fue alguien, no ella, el que se choco.

D: ¿me estas acosando? – dijo divertido.

H: Hola – tosió, por poco se atraganta con el canapé.

D: debo decirte Granger, que te estás acostumbrado a chocarte conmigo.

H: que gracioso.

D: y que he visto tu revista.

H: ¿así?

Ahí lo veía venir. A ver qué sarta de insultos le tocaba ahora. No cambiaba ni con el paso del tiempo.

D: si, me pareció que salías mona.

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Malfoy haciéndole un cumplido. ¿Se habría vuelto loco el mundo?

H: mona…

D: bueno, si, mona. Estas mona. ¿Cuál será el tema de la siguiente? ¿Una foto de ambas peleándose en una fiesta a causa de la comadreja?

H: no, prefiero la foto de Ron en un artículo que diga: "tíos unineuronales que salen solo con modelos tontas sin cerebro por despecho".

D: ¿y qué tiene de malo un tío que salga con una modelo?

¿Por qué los hombres tenían la costumbre de apoyarse siempre entre ellos aunque no se llevaran bien?

H: mmmm… haber… déjame que lo piense. Primero están, los tontos que lo ven como un deporte, mientras a más líen mejor. Y después, están los egocéntricos que necesitan autoafirmarse.

D: ¿y no puede ser que estén buscando la belleza de la mujer? – típica excusa Malfoy, que iba a decir el, si era todo un mujeriego - ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? celosilaaa…

Un día de estos lo mataba.

H: ¿celosa por quien? Que se lo que de ella, enterito. Que viva la vida que se estaba "perdiendo" con ella, y que me deje en paz. No quiero a ningún hombre con complejo de niño al que le gusta jugar con quien las tiene más grandes.

D: ¡mira! Por fin te has dado cuenta de algo. ¡A quien se le ocurre salir con eso! – una mujer los interrumpió - Perdona Michelle, esta es Granger.

Como no, otro con complejo. ¿En qué caso estaría?

H: ¡Ah! Hola, has estado muy bien en el desfile.

M: Gracias – dijo con su cara estirada mirando por encima del hombro, muy del tipo de su acompañante.

El mundo se le cayó encima, decidió alegarse de allí antes de que las modelos se le subieran al moño. Su complejo iba en aumento. Ya no sería un mes, sino dos, los que no saldría de su casa.

D: adiós – le gritó sobre el ruido de la música al verla irse – recuerda no chocarte con nadie.

Caminando hacia la salida se encontró con Pansy.

P: tu amigo Thomas me está tirando los tejos. – Anunciaba divertida - Creo que piensa que soy modelo.

Le encantaba que los hombres la idolatraran.

H: ¡por Merlín Pansy! Es un pervertido.

P: eso, querida, te lo contare mañana.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente decidió salir a dar un paseo. Era sábado, su día libre, así que fue a la cafetería de siempre a por su capuchino.

La cola era enorme. Pidió su bebida para llevar a uno de los camareros de la barra, y para después esperar cinco minutos a que otro de la barra de enfrente la llamara a recoger su consumición.

-¿Quién ha pedido un capuchino con nata y canela?

- ¡¡¡YO!!!

Ella y alguien más gritaron. Fue corriendo a recogerlo. Pero se topo con la mano de la otra persona al intentar cogerlo.

Se miraron y se echaron reír.

H: ¿Qué tal te fue con tu modelo?

D: tonta, insustancial, pero está bien para pasar el rato. ¿ y tú con la tuya?

H: ha dejado de llamarme – contestó dramática, entre risas.

D: en realidad… – se acerco a su oído – prefiero las que me hacen reír.

Cogió el capuchino y se fue. Dejándola ahí, con cara de tonta y sin café.

* * *

**¿Continuara?**

Todo depende de vosotros ¿Qué os ha aparecido?

He de advertir, que para escribirla, toma alguna que otra cosa de una de mis series favoritas. ¿Alguien listo la sabe?

Prometo borrarla sino os gusta anda de nada. Así que…

Review pliiiiiiiisssssss!!!!

**Muchos besos Jess.**


	2. La Boda

**¡¡HOLA!!**

Siento haberme retrasado tanto, pero entre que estoy de mudanza y que me he puesto a trabajar a sido casi imposible escribir algo.

**¡Muchas Gracias!** por todos los **reviews** del primer capítulo, me animaron un montón para seguir con este fic. A **Uchiha Em** que fue una de las primeras, **Zashi V.**, **Vanessa Potter Malfoy**, **Anya Lupin**, **LuNiiTa**, **Abril**, **Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha**, **Claugan2009**, y a las que simplemente le dieron al **GO**, **.Granger**, **Linne Malfoy Cullen**, **maring**, **negrita28malfoy**, y **Piccola Fiamma**. Espero no haberme olvidado de nadie. Si lo he hecho darme un tirón de orejas y para la próxima vez os pondré la primera.

**Disclaimer**: todos los personajes (o casi todos), hechizos, etc... Pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, con alguna que otra aportación de mi parte.

**A LEER…**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 2º- La Boda**

Se acercaba la fecha inesperada. Aquella que habían marcado en rojo en su calendario para avisarse del desastre que se avecinaba. Ni la llegada del mismísimo Lord Voldemort a Hogwarts fue tan temida como ese fin de semana.

Una de sus compañeras del colegio, en concreto Lavender Brown, se casaba. ¿Y qué significaba que ella se casara? Lo peor. Interminables alardes de superioridad al creerse la única capaz de encontrar marido, y noches de indirectas por parte de la contrayente.

Lavender Brown se había convertido en estos años, tras dedicar toda su adolescencia a leer Corazón de Bruja, en parte de una de las más afamadas periodistas que la integraba. Tras saberse su conocida afición a un cotilleo, a las cuatro chicas no les extrañaba nada que con el paso de los años acabara escribiendo en esta los reportajes más sórdidos del panorama mágico. De hecho, estaban casi seguras que la "gran aparición" de Hermione en el mundo del famoseo tenía toda la pinta de ser culpa suya.

Por eso, cuando se enteraron de que se casaba, todas se morían por de saber quién sería el pobre elegido que la aguantaría.

Y ahí estaban las cuatro. En la puerta de aquella ostentosa sala donde celebraba la ceremonia. Asediadas por los flashes de la misma revista, que cubría la noticia, y de algún que otro periodista de El Profeta.

H: que alguien me diga porque estamos aquí – decía sonriendo, aunque su mal humor era aparente, solo consciente para sus amigas.

L: ¿quieres darle más razones a Lavender para sacarte otra vez en primera plana de la revista? – la regañaba entre dientes para que los fotógrafos no se percataran.

El motivo más grande por el cual la semana pasada había hecho eso, era el rencor. Todavía sentía rencor por ella desde que su relación con Ron acabara, a su parecer, por su culpa. Así que esperó el momento justo, para su venganza.

Por fin entraban al lugar.

Con cuidado tomaron asiento en la última banca de la sala sin llamar mucho la atención. Algo imposible, estando Pansy con ellas. Eso y, que eran un grupo de cuatro chicas demasiado particulares para pasar desapercibidas.

G: ¿soy yo la única que recuerda, que antes decía de él que era el hombre más aburrido que había visto?

Estando en cuarto curso, un chico del Instituto Durmstrangs, la perseguía indómitamente durante, lo que duro, su estancia en Hogwarts. La buscaba a la salida de clase, le ayudaba siempre con sus libros y la perseguí por cualquier pasillo con la esperanza de conquistarla. Incluso quiso llevarla al baile pero ella por hacerle un desaire, prefirió ir con Seamus Finnigan. Años después Marcus Liav, en una de sus tantas visitas a Londres, se encontró con Lavender en una cafetería, y surgió el flechazo. O mejor dicho, ella se dio cuenta de lo bien que le sentaban los años, y como pudo comprobar después, de la cuantiosa fortuna que heredaría.

P: bueno, estando aquí, podremos ver quien llega solo.

Nunca cambiaria, siempre Pansy veía el lado picante de la vida, porque, como no, llegaron las últimas para ver exactamente como se daban el sí.

Era la típica boda mágica que sale en las revistas. Familia de la que solo te acuerdas en momentos de celebraciones como esta por los regalos, gente pomposa del ministerio y sus parejas, compañeros de clase de Hogwarts y Durmstrangs, profesores, famosos del mundo mágico, y por último ellas. Porque para que se iban a engañar solo estaban ahí para que la novia tuviera a quien alardear.

A Ginny la invitó por Harry, ya que después de la guerra iba presumiendo de ser una de sus mejores amigas al haber sido novia de su mejor amigo, de hecho su puesto se lo ganó de esa forma. Además, que el niño que terminó con quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado fuera a su boda le daba mucho prestigio. Pero resulta que Harry tenía otros compromisos, así que no pudo asistir.

Totalmente diferente era el caso de Hermione. Solo la invitaba para pavonearse delante de ella, aunque si le preguntaban alegaba que "¿Cómo no iba a invitar a una de sus compañeras de cuarto a su boda?" Y para más fastidio, porque sabía que Ron también iba, ya que cuando envió las invitaciones todavía están juntos, y con mucha suerte llevaría a su nueva conquista. Después de su separación, y para su humillación, le volvió a mandar la invitación, esta vez solo para ella y agregando una nota de condolencia por la ruptura.

A Pansy sin embargo, la invitó por el odio mutuo que se tenían. Eso, y porque su familia era dueña del hotel donde celebraban el banquete.

Y a Luna, simplemente entraba en el pack. Ya que la amistad de las cuatro era sabía por el resto.

H: cómo es posible que en seis meses sepas que ese es el hombre de tu vida. – susurraba mientras veían a los novios ponerse los anillos.

L: amor a primera vista.

P: no cariño, amor a primera vista de su cuenta en Gringotts.

L: pues a mí me parecen adorables – con Luna nunca se sabía por dónde iba a salir la cosa.

P: no entiendo porque las mujeres se obsesionan tanto con el matrimonio. Los casados solo quieren volver a estar solteros. Si estas soltera, el mundo es como un buffet.

-Y por el poder de la magia, yo os declaro, unidos para siempre.

La ceremonia fue "dulce" y breve, como el noviazgo.

* * *

Una boda tan multitudinaria, siempre tiene dos mesas de solteros. Aquella donde se sentaban los más guapos y casaderos, con la esperanza de que surgiera el amor. Siempre se ha dicho que, de una boda sale otra boda. Y la otra, donde iban a parar los que ya no tenían remedio, al final del salón. Ellas estaban en la otra.

Las cuatro compartían mesa con cinco personas más: un niño que acabaría de empezar en Hogwarts, un adolescente cuya cara estaba llena de granos, la tía abuela solterona del novio, la prima gordita de la novia y un cuarentón medio calvo que se hacía pasar por galán de película muggle.

-Hola, soy Sven Müller, amigo del novio. - le estrechó la mano el cuarentón calvo a la prima gordita de la novia - ¡Oh! Permítame. – le retiraba la silla cortésmente.

Hermione estaba siendo inspeccionada por la mirada curiosa del niño, por lo que intentó asustarlo con una de las suyas.

L: Ho-la-a – decía entrecortadamente Luna al adolescente que se le estaba insinuando con un movimiento de cejas.

P: ¡qué horror! Los pies me están matando.

Sven miró de arriba abajo a Pansy que acababa de llegar a la mesa con una copa en la mano, enfocando la vista en su parte trasera.

G: ven siéntate.

P: no puedo. Este modelo solo funciona de pie – comentaba mientras pasaba la otra mano por sus curvas ajustadas por la vestimenta.

Sven se acerco sigilosamente a un par de centímetros suyos.

S: mmm… yo creo que funciona estés como estés.

P: me parece… - lo miró con cara de asco - que estoy en aquella otra mesa.

Y se fue despavorida dejando al cuarentón embelesado con su contoneo de caderas.

S: oye, tu amiga es preciosa.

Ahora ya sabía Ginny por que Pansy se había marchado tan corriendo ¿Ese tío no conocía el cepillo de dientes, ni el enjuague bucal? Quitando el hecho de que no era el hombre más bello del mundo.

G: jeje.

Intentó disimular mirando para otro lado.

S: ¿Qué tengo que hacer para conocerla mejor?

Mejor sería no contestar, y hacerse la tonta mientras le sonreía, porque como le preguntara por segunda vez no era capaz de contenerse.

Habían pasado dos horas comiendo. Y de momento, no se habían cruzado con Ron ni la modelo, y la novia seguía entretenida con el resto de los invitados. Eso sí, el aburrimiento les llegaba hasta los pies, las provisiones de alcohol escaseaban, el cuarentón no paraba de acosar a Ginny intentándola persuadir para que le ayudara con su amiga, Luna comía tarta ajena al adolescente que parecía querer comérsela a ella, Hermione se había cansado de intentar intimidar a aquel niño insoportable y Pansy, se podría decir que las había abandonado en busca de un tío guapo que le había querido parecer ver desde lejos.

L: ¿vamos a quedarnos a coger el ramo? - preguntó mientras se metía en la boca otra cucharada de deliciosa tarta.

H: cariño, espero que eso no ocurra.

-El señor y la señora Liav van abrir el baile. – decía uno de los músicos pertenecientes a la orquesta.

La gente empezó a levantarse y a aplaudir al ver como la mesa nupcial desaparecía para dejar paso a la pista de baile, y los novios se adentraban en ella.

H: ¡es increíble! Se tiró un año pasando de él, y ahora mira, casada en seis meses.

-Alcemos nuestras copas por la feliz pareja.

G: cinco galeones a que duran menos de tres.

H: ¡hecho!

Y chocaron sus copas cerrando el trato.

-¡¡Vivan los novios!!

-¡¡Vivan!!

Estos se besaron delante de la muchedumbre que gritaba.

-¡¡Vivan los novios!!

-¡¡vivan!!

Cuando se volvieron, ambas se quedaron perplejas al ver a Luna con un chico muy guapo que intentaba ligar con ella. Ajenos a todos, estaban hablando ensimismados el uno en el otro, sin dejar de mirarse ni un solo segundo.

G: ¿Luna, nos vamos?

Ni caso. Eso estaba claro. ¿Pero de donde había salido aquel hombre? ¿Y por que ellas no se habían fijado antes en el, en toda la noche? La respuesta era más que obvia. Estaban en el rincón más lejano respecto a todo.

L: yo también quiero muchos niños – contestaba embobada a aquel adonis de ojos miel.

-vale, vale. Tú qué prefieres ¿perro o gato?

Se miraron sin saber qué hacer antes la escena que estaban presenciando. No llevaban charlando ni cinco minutos y ya hablaban de niños y perros.

-¿Sabes? Creo que esta debería ser nuestra canción.

L: entonces deberíamos bailarla.

-muy bien.

Y se marcharon sonrientes dejándolas ahí con la boca abierta.

G: ¿también se han apuntando al curso de ligue rápido?

H: si se casan en menos de un mes, yo no voy a la boda – refunfuñaba. Ya tenía suficiente con esta. Aunque la siguiente fuera de una de sus mejores amigas, no estaba todavía en condiciones - Será mejor que hagamos esto rápido – decidió cambiar de tema frente al asombro - Nos acercamos, la felicitamos por la ceremonia y nos marchamos antes de que ocurra cualquier catástrofe.

G: recuerda Mione, paciencia y autocontrol.

Caminaron entre la gente con paso decidido y tranquilo ajenas del resto, hacia donde en estos momentos se encontraba la novia, no fuera a pensar que enfrentarse a ella las ponía nerviosas.

Pero más de un par de ojos se habían puesto en ellas.

Ahí estaba Lavender. En mitad de la escalera que subía a la pista de baila, donde acababa de dejarla su marido para atender a algunos invitados que se marchaban.

L: ¡¡Aaaahhh!! – grito al verlas llegar, dando pequeños saltitos de emoción y abriendo los brazos. - ¡¡Chicaaaasss!!

La primera en acercarse y abrazarla fue Ginny.

L: ¡oh! ¡No es increíble! Por fin me he casado – le soltó mientras se separaban.

La pelirroja solo atinó a poner una sonrisa falsa en su cara.

L: tú serás la siguiente – le dio una pequeña palmadita en la espalda.

Solo había dicho eso porque en seis meses estaba ya casada, y sin embargo, ella llevaba saliendo con Harry desde sabe Merlín cuando y todavía no había visto ni un atisbo de algo parecido.

Decidió marcharse para coger los abrigos antes de que su ira la llevara a tirarse encima de la novia y arrancarle el moño de donde salía el velo.

Fue el turno de Hermione.

Lavender se llevó las manos al pecho en señal de que estaba muy agradecida de su presencia.

La castaña disimulo una enorme sonrisa.

L: ¡oh querida! Sé que habrá sido muy duro para ti estar aquí hoy – hablaba con aquella solemnidad que uno tiene cuando da el pésame en momentos requeridos.

H: ¡qué va! Todo lo contrario. Ha sido un placer – contestaba mientras mentalmente se daba ánimos para controlarse.

L: si yo lo hubiera sabido, no les habría permitido sacarte en primera página – decía con indignación fingida - ¡que desfachatez!

Sus puños se iban cerrando poco a poco, no aguantaría mucho más.

L: … y tranquila, Ron acaba de salir a acompañar a su novia – recalcó esa última palabra – a coger uno de esos coches muggles. Así que no te lo encontraras.

La abrazó.

No sabía si devolverle el abrazo o ahora que la tenía tan cerca echarle las manos al cuello, pero un susurro la saco de sus pensamientos.

L: es bueno casarse con alguien que te quiere más que tu a él – decía mientras soltaba una risita de niña tonta.

Hermione solo pudo hacer una leve mueca con los labios antes de seguir a Ginny.

Iba a alcanzarla en el ropero para coger su abrigo, cuando vio salir de la nada a su queridísimo hermano, quien acababa de saludarla. Como acto reflejo, se dio media vuelta hacia la salida. Pero fue demasiado tarde, ya la había visto.

R: ¡¡Hermione!! ¡Espera!

Ella se volvió a adentrar en el salón para salir por la otra puerta. Él, la siguió.

Era una persona muy madura y racional para no enfrentar sus propios problemas, por eso no sabía porque cada vez que lo veía solo tenía ganas de correr.

Esquivaba a la gente como podía, intentando no llamar mucho la atención, y menos la de la novia y su sequito de fotógrafos. Pero era casi imposible debido a que Ron la perseguía sin mirar por donde caminaba, atropellando a cualquiera que se le cruzara.

Cuando, tras pasar por al lado de una enorme columna una mano tiro de ella, y le tapo la boca para que no delatara su escondite.

D: con esta ya son dos las que me debes – decía autosuficiente sin soltarla – no sabía yo que un ratoncito de biblioteca se podía meter en tantos problemas.

La movió hacia el otro lado de la columna cuando vio a Ron pasar con cara de despistado. Tras cerciorarse ambos, de que el peligro había pasado, el se separo de ella.

H: que yo recuerde… - comenzó a hablar mientras se mesaba la melena y se retocaba el vestido debido al achuchón – la primera vez más bien te interpusiste, y en esta, yo no te he pedido ayuda.

D: reconócelo Granger, la necesitabas. Tu cara era todo un poema – se echo a reír.

H: ¿yo? ¿Ayuda? – La miró con cara de reproche – bueno, está bien un… ¡pero que estoy diciendo! ¡Desde cuando te doy la razón! – el volvió a echarse a reír - ¿Se puede saber que haces TU aquí?

D: lo mismo que tu. Acompañar a unos amigos en este día taaan especial – comentaba con sarcasmo.

H: si, hombre… amigos sobretodo.

D: no se si la sabelotodo recuerda que los Slytherin y Durmstrangs nos llevábamos muy bien. Además de que Liav y yo tenemos negocios en común. Eso sí, no esperaba que se casara con esa mojigata. La veía con la comadreja en una casa enana llena de hijos, pero resulta que es más lista que tu. Menos mal que parece que estas volviendo en sí.

H: jajajaja, no veo a la modelo en una casa enana y llenas de hijos. – empezó a imaginar.

D: ni yo a ti - Ella lo miró con una sonrisa en los labios y expresión de sorpresa - en fin, quien sabe. Las personas cambian.

No sabía si lo decía por el o por esa arpía que rondaba a Ron.

H: bueno, pues la salvada se va – dijo caminando por el lado contrario por donde había tirado su perseguidor.

Draco camino a su lado hacia donde se dirigía.

D: un momento Granger, pero creo que me debes una… no ¡Dos!... y no te vas a ir sin que yo me lo cobre.

Estaban casi en la salida del salón, cuando Hermione se paro y miró hacia arriba para ver si era verdad lo que estaba escuchando. Y ahí estaba llegando a ellos la persona que la había metido en todo ese lio.

R: ¡¡Herms!! Por fin te encuentro.

Llegó el pelirrojo sobresaltado por la búsqueda y sin apreciar quien la acompañaba, hasta que Malfoy se giro. Su cara cambio rápidamente. La de él y la de la castaña, que ya veía la que se avecinaba.

D: pero ¿a quién tenemos aquí? Si es la famosa comadreja.

Ron se estaba convirtiendo del mismo color que su pelo. Intentó ignorar al que desapareció durante tantos años y creía en la otra parte del mundo, para prestar toda su atención en ella.

R: ¿Qué haces tú con este? – le reclamaba como si fuera aun su novio.

H: a… - iba a contestarle cuando Draco se adelantó.

D: Hola a ti también, un placer volver a ver tu cara, pero discúlpanos, ya nos íbamos.

Cogía a Hermione por la espalda y le indicaba el camino con la mano.

Ron tiró del brazo de ella con fuerza para alejarla de él.

R: ¿A dónde crees que vas con ese?

Por dentro sentía un sinfín de cosas. Por un lado, Ron todavía se preocupaba por ella, lo que quería decir que no la había olvidado, y por otro, estaba demasiado enfadada con él y su supuesta "amiga", para que ahora se andara con celos. Todo había sido su culpa, y al igual que él, podía estar con quien le diera la gana, aunque ese quien, fuera Draco Malfoy.

D: Perdona - le quito sus zarpas de la chica – pero debo conducir a mi acompañante hacia la salida. Creo que la tuya – indicó con uno de sus dedos hacia la otra parte del salón – te está buscando.

El se volvió a mirar.

Y sin más, aprovechó su despiste para irse sujetando a Hermione mientras la guiaba hacia la salida, bajo la atónita mirada de Ron.

Ella pasmada, se dejaba llevar sin decir nada. Ya sabía lo mucho que le encantaba dejar en evidencia a su "amigo", pero lo que era toda una novedad, es que no la incluyera a ella en sus mordaces comentarios. En vez de eso, la estaba ayudando sin más.

Una vez con su abrigo en la mano y de camino a coger un taxi le preguntó.

H: ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Draco Malfoy?

D: no tientes a tu suerte, son tres las que me debes – decía como si no hubiera oído su comentario

H: una, te debo solo una.

D: ya tendrás noticias mías – se metía en su coche que acababa de llegar a la puerta conducido por su chofer.

Y ella lo vio como desaparecía al doblar la esquina.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Ginny las llamo para desayunar en una cafetería cerca del Ministerios, para que a todas les viniera bien.

Al volver a casa, y tras el plantón de Hermione por culpa de su hermano, llamó a Harry. Habían decidido usar esos teléfonos muggles que podías llevar contigo a todas partes cuando alguno tuviera que salir de Londres por cuestión de trabajo. Estuvieron charlando un buen rato.

Todas sus preocupaciones habían llegado por la dichosa llamada. Necesitaba desahogarse.

H: ¡Vaya! Un hombre que no quiere casarse. Saldrá en las noticias.

P: ¿no me digas que te extraña?

G: ¡Pos claro! Suponía que llegaríamos a algo en un futuro.

L: ¿pero cuál es el motivo que te ha dado para no hacerlo?

G: ese es el problema, que el dichoso aparato muggle se cortó.

Hermione y Pansy se tomaban las cosas con calma, haciendo bromas sobre el poco interés que tienen los hombres en comprometerse, mientras que Luna y Ginny, en cambio, decían las cosas muy en serio.

H: ¿sabéis los que quieren casarse? Los que echan de menos a sus mamis.

L: ¿soy la única que pienso que es decepcionante? ¿Y si pasas 5 años con él y al final se larga y no tienes nada?

La pelirroja la miraba con espanto, ella ya había pasado los 5 años.

G: no pensaba en boda hasta que el me dijo que no pensaba en ello, y ahora no dejo de pensarlo. ¡Maldita Lavender! – su histeria se estaba dejando ver.

P: tu tranquila, te da igual. – Intentaba calmarla - Cuando se dé cuenta de que pasas del tema será el al que no le dé igual. Y el juego volverá a ser tuyo.

H: yo creo que os habéis quedado en 4º, con tantos jueguecitos.

L: en mi opinión, una relación solo puede salir adelante si está basada en la comunicación y en la sinceridad.

P: claro querida, como tú y ese tipo de la boda ¿no?

Las otras dos echaron a reír.

L: ¡oye! ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? –aparentaba estar ofendida.

G y H: ¡a nosotras no nos mires! – decían todavía entre risas.

G: no puedo ignorarlo ¿verdad?

L: no – contestó rotundamente.

P y H: ¡SIIIIIII!

H: ¡sí, qué más da! Dentro de 50 años los hombres estarán obsoletos, ya ni se puede hablar con ellos. Tampoco los necesitas para tener hijos y mucho menos para el placer sexual.

P: ¡Oh, oh! Parece que alguien necesita urgentemente una cita.

L: Si, y creo que ya ha encontrado candidato.

P: ¿así? –preguntó curiosa.

La castaña estaba desconcertada, no tenía ni idea de que hablaba.

L: ¡como lo oyes! Tanto quejarse de ellos, y anoche la vi salir de la boda con alguien muy interesante. O por lo menos eso pude apreciar cuando me despegue de los labios de Dany.

P:¡¡Ahh!! ¿Y cómo era? - cotilleaba sorprendida sin ver la cara que ponía la protagonista.

L: pues no lo pude ver muy bien, pero era alto, con buen porte y caballeroso, porque le estaba dando paso.

P: ¡¡Uuuhh!! Tenemos un hombre misterioso. – Se giro hacia Hermione – cuéntanos, ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cómo lo conociste? ¿Qué tal es en la cama?

G: ¡Por Merlín Pansy! – la regañaba.

H: no es lo que parece – intentaba cortar la situación.

P: ¡Si claro!

L: Yo sé muy bien lo que vi.

P: No nos lo quieres contar ¿Nos lo ocultas a nosotras? – Fingió hacer un puchero - No me esperaba eso de ti jovencita.

Pero no le dio tiempo a responder ya que un sonido proveniente de su bolso las distrajo.

L: creo que tu bolso esta estropeado. Esta pitando - comentaba alucinada.

G: ¡no seas tonta Luna! Es ese teléfono muggle.

Mientras Hermione rebuscaba el aparato.

H: móvil. Se llama móvil. ¡Aquí esta! – Se lo mostraba a las presentes – será mi madre.

Lo miró extrañada, numero sin identificar. Solo lo tenían familiares, amigos muggles y algún que otro amigo mago que supiera usarlo. Ella solo lo utilizaba en caso de emergencia, y porque su madre se lo regaló. ¿Quién la estaría llamando?

P: cógelo que no muerde.

L: ¿pero hay algunos que si lo hacen?

H: no conozco el número.

P: Dámelo. – exigía la morena para acabar con ese odioso ruido.

H: ¡no, no, no, no!

A saber quién era ¿y si fuera algún familiar? A ella se le ocurrían las cosas más locas del mundo ¿o si algo hubiera pasado? Mejor sería contestar ya ella misma.

H: ¿Si?

El silencio se hizo en su mesa. Todas las chicas estaban expectantes.

-Hola – se escucho la voz seductora de un hombre.

Las chicas estaban a la espera de lo que decían.

H: Hola – contestó dudosa - ¿te conozco?

-¿Tú crees que si no te conociera te llamaría?

G: ¿Quién es? – susurraba mientras hacía gestos.

Hermione puso cara de no tener ni idea. Pansy que estaba a su lado le contesto en el mismo tono pero con el doble de misterio.

P: ¡un hombre!

Una risita tonta se les escapó a todas.

H: pudiera ser que te hubieras equivocado.

-Yo no me equivoco nunca. Tenía la impresión que después de tantos años conociéndonos sabrías quien era. – ese nivel de presunción le resultaba algo familiar.

H: si fuera así como tú dices, te recordaría. No debiste ser muy trascendental.

-Me decepcionas ratoncito. Deja de pensar que soy muggle ¿a caso las serpientes no podemos usar un móvil?

Su cara se le puso tan blanca como la pared, al darse cuenta de con quien estaba hablando. No sería prudente, de momento, que las chicas supieran quien era aquel hombre misterioso del que minutos antes hablaban. Así que tapo el auricular y les dijo que era algo importante, para después salir corriendo hacia la entrada y poder hablar tranquilamente.

H: ¿se puede saber cómo has conseguido este número Malfoy? – su enfado era descomunal.

D: ya pensaba yo que la comadreja te había dejado peor de lo que creía.

H: contesta…

D: digamos que uno tiene sus contactos. Ya te dije que me cobraría las que me debes.

H: ¡¡No te debo nada!!

D: esta tarde pasare a por ti al Ministerio.

Y sin esperar a que contestara colgó.

H: ¡¡Maldito Huron!!

Regresó dentro con las chicas.

P: ¡hombre! Pero si has vuelto. Ya pensábamos que te habías ido.

L: bueno, cuéntanos. ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿¡Qué quería!?

G: ¡Por Merlín chicas! Mirad la hora que es – intentaba disuadirlas para ayudar a su amiga.

L: ¡AAhh! No llego a trabajar. Me voy –se levantó y empezó a recoger sus cosas a gran velocidad.

P: mañana no te escapas – hizo lo mismo que Luna - Quiero todo lujo de detalles.

G: Adiós chicas.

Las dos se despidieron con la mano.

H: ¿y tú qué? No vas a trabajar.

No sabía quién era peor, si Pansy y Luna juntas o quedarse a solas con Ginny.

G: hoy entrenamos más tarde.

H: pues entonces te dejo - se levantó antes de que el interrogatorio comenzara - que llego tarde. Ciao Gin

Pero no le dio tiempo a andar dos pasos cuando.

G: ¡Herms! Ten cuidado.

La castaña se giro a mirarla. ¿Sabría algo sobre Malfoy? No, era imposible. Estaba paranoica.

* * *

**¿Continuara?**

¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí. Necesito vuestras críticas, así que ser muy buenas y utilizar el GO. Usando el GO, ayudareis a Hermione a acabar con la modelo de escobas ¬¬. O en su caso a que se vengue de la maliciosa Lavender.

Review pliiiiiiiisssssss!!!!

Por cierto, esta tarde ire a ver la 6º peli xfiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnn ¡yuju yuju! ¿Qué tal? ¿ya la habeis visto vosotras? ¿os gusta?

**Muchos besos Jess.**


	3. Celos

**CAPITULO 3º- Celos**

**¡¡HOLA AMORES!! **Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo de H.P.L.G. viene un poco tarde pero la cuestión es que esta aquí.

No se me puede olvidar dar las gracias a toda esa gente que me manda algún **review **o utiliza el **GO**.

**A LEER…**

* * *

Había pedido permiso al jefe de su departamento para poder salir antes. Algo raro en ella, ya que es de las pocas personas del Ministerio que hace horas extras.

No era que temiera que alguien "indeseado" se pasara por allí, no que va. De hecho todavía no estaba muy segura si la llamada había sido verdaderamente real o solo un engaño de su subconsciente, sino que por esa dichosa llamada esa mañana no había avanzado nada en el trabajo, y todo lo que intentaba hacer le salía del revés.

Una vez en casa su plan era darse un largo baño, cena ligera y una peli muggle o tal vez un libro, pero Pansy había decidido que era noche de chicas, y más bien le ordenó que saliera, en vez de preguntarle si tenía ganas.

Bueno, de esa forma no habría manera de toparse con el rubio, no creía que se fuera acercar estando con ellas.

Alguien llamo a la puerta de su piso, seguramente fuera Ginny que pasaba a recogerla.

H: ¿qué le has dicho a tu madre esta vez? – le preguntaba mientras cerraba la puerta tras haberla dejado pasar.

G: lo de siempre, que me quedo contigo a dormir.

Después de tantos años, y todavía la seguían tratando como una niña. Si no salía con alguno de sus hermanos o con Harry sus padres se preocupaban a tal extremo que eran capaces de irla a buscar a donde estuviera para llevarla a casa. Menos mal que se fiaban de Hermione.

H: me pongo los zapatos y nos vamos.

G: nada de eso señorita. Sienta tu trasero aquí en el sofá. Tú y yo, tenemos que hablar.

H: … pero… vamos a llegar tarde.

Cuando la pelirroja se ponía de esa manera había que temerle.

G: Pansy siempre llega tarde y Luna… ya se las apañara sola unos minutos.

Le hizo un gesto para que se sentara. Ella a regañadientes aceptó. Una vez a su lado la miro de arriba abajo con cara de enfado antes de tomar aire para seguir hablando.

La que se avecinaba.

G: ¿te has vuelto loca o qué? ¡¡A quien se le ocurre!! ¿Te has parado a mirar las consecuencias de lo que estás haciendo? Pensaba que por ser tú tendrías más cabeza, pero veo que eres como todas las demás – se levantó del sofá para seguir hablando sin parar, a la vez que caminaba de un lado para otro – si te viera Harry o peor aun si te viera Pansy ¿Qué crees que te diría ella? ¿Acaso has pensado en ella? … tenéis que hablar antes de nada, ya sé que de esas cosas no habla, ni de nada que tenga que ver con su época en el colegio, pero es importante para las dos, sino, no quiero pensar cómo podría acabar la cosa… en fin – tomo aire por última vez – si tu estas convencida de que esto merece la pena… y de que tendrá un futuro… - se volvió a sentar para mirarla a los ojos y ponerle una mano en el hombro – yo te apoyo. Eres una de mis mejores amigas.

Y la abrazó, ante el desconcierto que en esos momentos la castaña tenia. Al separarse Ginny tenía una enorme sonrisa de comprensión y cariño.

Era increíble cómo podía pasar de un extremo a otro en apenas dos minutos.

H: para empezar, cada día te pareces más a tu madre – le sacó la lengua en gesto de burla – y… ¿¡se puede saber de qué estás hablando?!

G: por favor, no te hagas la tonta, sabes perfectamente de que – pensaba que se estaba quedando con ella.

H: no, no lo sé.

G: de lo tuyo con Malfoy, que va a ser.

H: ¡¡¡¿¿¿COMO???!!!

Su cara era todo un poema ¿habían escuchado eso sus oídos?

G: de que tienes algo con Draco Malfoy. Que calladito te lo tenías ¿eh? Lo que no se, es como no lo he descubierto antes. Estas mejorando Mione.

H: ¿pero se puede saber quién te ha dicho eso? – estaba alucinada, como, su mejor amiga, podía pensar algo así.

G: te vi, aparte de que Ron vino corriendo a echarme las culpas de que no te cuido y te dejo ir con el primero que pasa, os vi saliendo juntos agarrados.

H: ¡¡¿¿Qué??!! – Eso era el colmo – Primero, yo no tengo nada con Malfoy, y segundo, si tuviera algo con él tu hermano no es nadie para decirme con quien debo salir o con quién no. ¡Mira él con quien está saliendo! Y menos echarte las culpas a ti.

G: tranquila, eso mismo le dije yo, aparte de ciertas cosas más que tú no te atreverías a decírselas. Pero no me niegues cosas evidentes.

Dejo su histeria a un lado para ponerse todo lo formal que pudo.

H: de verdad Gin, no te miento, no tengo nada con Malfoy.

G: ¿entonces porque te llamo esta mañana? ¿Cómo tiene tu número de móvil si muy poca gente lo tiene?

No se le escapaba una. No sabía cómo no era auror.

H: solo me he topado unas cuantas de veces con él, y por raro que parezca, intentaba ayudarme con Ron. A lo del número de teléfono no te puedo contestar. Ni yo sé como tiene mi número.

Estaba vez la cara de sorpresa era la de Ginny, que no se podía creer lo que le estaba contando.

H: resuelto el problema. Vámonos, las demás nos están esperando.

G: no, no, no, tienes que contármelo todo, con lujo de detalles. No me puedes dejar así…

H: por el camino te lo cuento.

* * *

P: ¡¡Cariño, aquí!! – Gritaba mientras se dirigía a la barra del local de copas que habían quedado las cuatro - ¿Dónde están las demás?

L: todavía no han llegado - siempre le tocaba a ella esperar, ¿si por lo menos de mientras le pasara algo interesante? Pero no, llevaba veinte minutos sentada en ese lugar y no se le había acercado nadie. Estaba harta de ser siempre el bicho raro.

En ese momento la Slytherin divisó a alguien muy familiar pasar muy cerca de donde ellas estaban. Su cara se le iluminó.

P: ¡¡ Por Merlín!! ¿¿Draco?? ¿Draquito eres tú?

El rubio se volvió al reconocer esa voz tan peculiar que no creyó echar de menos alguna vez.

D: ¿Pansy?

Fue hacia ella para abrazarla.

P: ¡no me puedo creer que seas tú! – Dijo separándose de él - ¿pero cuanto tiempo ha pasado? Creía que estabas de viaje.

D: pues ya ves… - se encogió de hombros.

Luna se quedó emboba, ya tenía con que cotillear. Como podía ser que los años le sentaran tan bien a aquel hombre.

P: ¿Vuelves y no quieres saber nada de mi? - puso cara de puchero.

D: Pansy, cariño, Pan, sabes que te quiero - la cogió de la barbilla – Eres una de mis mejores amigas, ¡claro que quiero saber de ti!, pero no he tenido tiempo. Es la primera noche que salgo, y yo pensaba que estabas en Francia cerrando el trato que tu padre tiene allí, como sale en los periódicos.

Confirmado seguía siendo igual que siempre con las mujeres. En estos momentos envidiaba a Pansy. Ella también se derretiría con esa mirada de niño bueno y esa sonrisa picara.

P: por esta vez te perdono, pero que no vuelva a ocurrir.

Las dos chicas que faltaban llegaron por fin. Ojearon por el pub en busca de sus amigas. Dieron con Luna sentada en la barra que las había visto y las saludaba. Y Pansy a uno de sus lados de espaldas, que parecía hablar con alguien que no pudieron apreciar por que el grupo de delante de ellas lo tapaba.

H: perdona el retraso Luna, ha sido una emergencia.

G: ya sabes cómo se pone mi madre cada vez que voy a salir sin Harry.

P: ¿Se puede saber donde os habéis metido? Para una vez que llego pronto - Luna la miró con cara de reproche – vosotras no estáis. Pues por poco nos íbamos.

G: ¿y esto era una noche de chicas? Acabas de llegar y con el primer hombre que hablas nos abandonas. Que por cierto ¿dónde está?

P: No os pensaba abandonar. Y él es solo un viejo amigo al que hacía mucho que no veía. Ahora vuelve, seguro que os resultara familiar.

Luna se echo a reír, mientras que las otras dos se miraron desconcertadas, así que decidieron pedir una copa para esperar a aquel hombre que tenía tan risueña a Pansy.

Entre unas cosas y otras, el ruido del local, y que estaba pendiente del dichoso camarero que parecía no hacerle caso, Hermione no se dio cuenta de la llegada de los nuevos.

D: Aquí tienes tu sorpresa.

P: ¿Theo? ¿Tú también estas aquí? – decía entre saltitos de alegría mientras le echaba los brazos por encima.

Por fin la castaña se volvió, por un repentino tirón del vestido que le dio Ginny, y al hacerlo palideció de sobremanera. No podía ser verdad a quien estaba viendo allí. A la persona que menos quería encontrarse. Su cara era todo un poema, en cambio la de él era la de siempre, con aquella mezcla de orgullo y picardía.

Draco no paraba de mirarla fijamente, serio. Nott le dedicaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a todas las presentes. Pansy parecía estar en su salsa, pegando saltitos de alegría por el reencuentro. Ginny se reía de la situación, estaba viendo la cara de desconcierto que ponía su amiga. Y Luna como siempre andaba en su mundo, aunque algo apesadumbrada.

P: espero que os portéis bien con ellas – los miró a ambos muy seria antes que su regocijo volviera hacer su aparición – Chicas, ¿os acordáis de Draco Malfoy Theodore Nott?

Como para no acordarse, era la frase que pasaba por las cabezas de sus amigas.

El Gran Draco-Príncipe de las Serpientes-Malfoy, ¿quien en su sano juicio no lo conocía?, era toda una leyenda cuando estaba en Hogwarts, volviendo locas a todas las mujeres del colegio por su porte y galantería, y a todos los hombres por la envidia que les producía. Mejor amigo y ex de Pansy, ex mortífago (aunque no estaba muy claro que lo fuera alguna vez), acérrimo oponente de Harry Potter y, sangre pura, y todo lo que conlleva por ello.

El paso de los años, y desaparecer de Londres sin rumbo fijo, lo había tratado mejor que a otros, si era posible mejorar aún más. Cuando su padre volvió a ser encarcelado alejo a su madre de Inglaterra para que no sufriera tanto, pero hacia donde fue era todo un misterio, hasta hoy que parecía haber vuelto.

Theodore Nott, según Hermione había dicho alguna vez estando en Hogwarts, era "El único Slytherin que parece tener cerebro". Compañero de juergas del primero junto algunos más, amigo también de Pansy, sangre pura, pero a diferencia de sus compañeros él no tenía ningún prejuicio con la sangre. Gracias a su inteligencia pudo librarse de entrar a formar parte de las filas de Voldemort, aunque eso no le hiciera mucha gracia a su padre. Tras la muerte de este, abandono Londres.

Y por lo visto ninguno de los dos mantuvo contacto con la morena, o eso daba que pensar a sus amigas.

T: es un honor volver a coincidir con tales damas – decía mientras besaba la mano de cada una.

A Luna se le subieron los colores cuando el chico mientras tomaba la suya la miraba fijamente a sus ojos azules y le sonreía.

D: quién lo diría Pansy, tu juntándote con dos leonas y una Ravenclaw.

G: encantada de volverte a ver otra vez a ti también, Malfoy.

La tensión se podía cortar con un simple movimiento de varita.

P: Esta bien, seamos buenos – intentó poner paz - Si queréis podéis acompañarnos – les decía a los chicos - íbamos a tomar unas copas aquí para luego ir a esa discoteca muggle tan famosa que han abierto nueva.

Era imposible sacarle esa sonrisa que tenia permanente desde la llegada de sus antiguos amigos. Pero a Hermione le daba igual, no iba aguantar a Malfoy toda la noche, bastante tuvo con sus encontronazos.

H: ¿No se supone que esta noche era solo de chicas? – intentó asesinar con la mirada a su amiga. Tan lista que era para algunas cosas, y ese día se había vuelto de lo más tonta, o se lo hacía.

T: si molestamos, nos vamos.

L: no, no, no, que va. Podemos salir otro día. No vamos a dejar a Pansy sin disfrutar de vuestra compañía – estaba claro que ese hombre le quitaba el aire ¿Cómo no podía recordarlo? Bueno, estaba el hecho de que por aquellos años su cabecita andaba por las nubes, más de la cuenta.

Castaña y pelirroja la miraron con confusión. Nott le sonrió dejando ver su perfecta dentadura.

D: ¿pretendes echarnos, Granger? – su presuntuoso carácter salía a relucir.

H: veo que pillas las indirectas. Acaso que, con el paso del tiempo te hayas vuelto algo más… femenino y quieras acompañarnos.

A Ginny se le escapó la carcajada que intentaba contener.

D: Yo siempre he estado en contacto con mi lado femenino, porque te crees que las mujeres me adoran tanto y se me dan tan bien.

P: ¡¡Mirad!! Veo una mesa libre por allí ¿Qué tal si nos sentamos?

La conversación en aquella mesa era escasa. Quitando a Pansy que no dejaba de parlotear acerca de cualquier cosa, quienes la seguían de vez en cuando Luna y Theo, el resto estaba inmerso es su mundo. Así que después de un par de rondas decidieron aparecerse todos juntos en la nueva discoteca de moda, o más bien en el callejón de detrás.

De camino hacia la salida, por fin Draco tuvo la oportunidad de acercase a la castaña sin que el resto se diera cuanta.

D: que pequeño es el mundo ¿verdad Granger?

Hermione hizo oídos sordos y siguió caminando hacia la salía esquivando al resto de la gente.

D: yo que creía que estabas en la cama enferma, y mira por donde te encuentro aquí. Voy a tener que pensar que me rehúyes. – ella soltó un bufido - Que iluso tu jefe.

Intentaba hacerla hablar costase lo que costase. Y ella lo sabía. De hecho se había mordido la lengua un par de veces para no soltar cualquier cosa.

D: en fin… me lo tomare como un compromiso que no podías rechazar… en vez de un plantón – sus palabras siseantes le rozaban su oreja, al igual que su aliento a menta - Pansy puede ser muy persuasiva cuando se lo propone – la cogió de la muñeca para que no siguiera caminando y hacerla girar - ¿O acaso lo era? ¿Dónde has dejado esa valentía Gryffindor, leoncito?

Nadie plantaba a Draco Malfoy.

Hermione estaba tensa, con una sonrisa falsa de dientes apretados para contener su rabia y la lengua, no quería darle el gusto de contestar, pero al paso que iba no le quedaba otra.

H: tu lo has dicho, tenía algo mejor que hacer – y pego un tirón para soltarse de su agarre - ¡¡Espérame Ginny!!

No le gustaba que la espiaran.

* * *

H: ¡por nosotras sin hombres!

Levantaron todas el chupito de esa extraña bebida muggle que pidieron al azar.

L: no pienso brindar por eso, da mala suerte.

H: ¡aarrgg! – ella ya la tenía, así que más le daba.

Menos mal que los chicos las dejaron un rato al entrar, ya que por lo visto habían quedado con ciertos amigos en el mismo local.

Todas se lo bebieron de un trago.

L: si acabo sola y soltera será culpa vuestra.

P: Luna, cariño, todas estamos solas, incluso estando con hombres.

H: eso… - la bebida muggle le estaba sentando de maravilla, aunque estaba un poco más contenta de lo normal. Lo que no quitaba que siguiera odiando a los hombres, Ron, Malfoy…

P: te aconsejo querida - paso un brazo por los hombros de la rubia – que vayas por la vida igual que yo, disfruta de ellos sin esperar nada a cambio.

-Perdona.

Alguien llamo la atención a sus espaldas.

-Me gustaría invitarte a bailar.

P: que amable, pero… esta noche es solo para chicas – le guiñó un ojo con complicidad.

-Soy William, uno de los dueños.

P: Pansy.

W: si alguna vez quieres bailar… – le paso una tarjeta mientras le sonreía pícaramente – nos divertiremos.

Y se marcho sin más.

G: estoy impresionada. No nos ha plantado por un tío.

P: ¿te parezco de esa clase de chicas?

Todas echaron a reír.

-¿se puede saber de que se ríen las señoritas?

Ahí están, otra vez de vuelta, para suplicio de alguna y placer de otras. Trayendo con ellos a un antiguo conocido.

P: ¡Oh! Eres tu – su cara cambió radicalmente a una de desagrado.

-Cualquiera diría que te alegras de verme.

Volvió la cara como si no estuvieran hablando con ella.

-Espero que me recuerden señoritas. Blasie Zabini – dijo mirando directamente a la pelirroja.

A la cual un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo al notar sus penetrantes ojos en ella.

El silencio se hizo incomodo.

T: ¿Bailamos? – les pregunto a las chicas, y acto seguido cogió la mano de Luna y Pansy para llevarlas hasta la pista.

La morena agradeció enormemente que la sacaran de ahí, pero no dio leve señal alguna de ello. Desde la llegada de Zabini se había convertido tan fría e inmutable como un tempano de hielo.

Sin embargo, la suerte de Ginny y Hermione no estaba de su lado.

La pelirroja miraba a la castaña sin saber qué hacer, de todos era sabido que Blasie la rondaba en sexto curso, mientras que la castaña miraba a la pelirroja pidiéndole rescate, no quería quedarse a solas con Malfoy, no hoy. Lamentaba no haber aprendido legeremancia.

La única solución que les quedaba era dar ellas el primer paso.

H: ¿bailamos? – le pregunto al moreno, antes de que Draco se adelantara, no sabía por qué últimamente tenía esa fijación por ella.

Y echo a correr a la pista, seguida del muchacho.

D: ¿no vendrá Potter a pegarme por bailar con su novia? - dijo con ironía.

En ningún momento borro esa sonrisa de medio lado tan suya, ya la pillaría, tenía toda la noche por delante. Además, de que a su amigo no le importaría, de hecho estaría encantado de cambiar puestos.

G: y yo que pensaba que no le tenias miedo.

La agarro del brazo y fue hacia donde estaba el resto.

Llevaban bailando un rato, todos menos Pansy que a la primera de cambio desapareció con el tal William quien sabe hacia dónde, algo que no le hizo mucha gracia a Theo al parecer, ya que de ser el hombre más halagador y atento, se había convertido en el padre sobreprotector que regaña a su hija por llegar tarde.

T: ¿has visto a Pansy? - decía mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Era la quinta vez que le preguntaba.

L: siempre me pasa a mí, que mala suerte que tengo – susurraba mientras seguía bailando, ya sin ningún interés.

T: ¿has dicho algo? – le grito por el ruido de la música.

L: que no la he visto, se la ha tragado la tierra – intento poner su mejor cara.

El siguió a alerta por si la veía aparecer.

Seguía bailando con Zabini. Tenía que reconocer que bailaba muy bien, haciendo que ella se sintiera menos cohibida. Si hace unos años le hubieran dicho que alguna vez bailaría con el italiano se habría reído a carcajadas en la cara de quien se lo estuviera contando. Se podría decir que se lo estaba pasando bien, y por un breve segundo se había olvidado de cierta persona.

Pero no, ahí estaba, sujetando a Ginny por las caderas mientras se movían de un lado hacia otro alrededor de ellos. La pelirroja al principio se había mostrado reticente, pero después de un par de vueltas, y ya que Harry nunca la sacaba a bailar, se había dejado hacer.

La castaña los miró un momento, en el cual fue pillada por Malfoy, quien le dedico una subida de ceja y una media sonrisa. Y la rabia empezó a subirle por el estomago. ¡Que se creía!

En ese momento cambiaron de canción, y Blasie se le acerco, le apartó el pelo de la oreja, le puso una mano en la espalda y le susurro.

B: tranquila cariño, a ese juego podemos jugar también nosotros dos. De momento, ningún Malfoy ha sido capaz de ganarme.

Los colores de la castaña hicieron su aparición.

Draco paró en seco y Ginny que no lo había visto venir por poco se cae al suelo. Al girarse vio a Zabini tonteando con Mione y a Malfoy mas blanco si eso podría ser y con una cara que llagaba al suelo.

B: cuando yo me separe de ti ríete, ríete como si te hubiera dicho algo muy gracioso.

No sabía cómo se las había apañado él, pero parecía una autómata entre sus manos. Y lo peor, para que estaba haciendo todo eso.

Dicho y hecho, Blasie se separó y una carcajada le salió de repente. Él le guiño un ojo mientras le ponía las manos en la cintura para seguir bailando. Y fue cosa de segundos que Malfoy apareciera con la pelirroja.

D: ¿Cambio de pareja Zabini? – le preguntaba mientras veía a Hermione cambiar su enorme sonrisa y mirar hacia otro lado, parecía que estuviera muy cómoda con su amigo.

B: Todo un placer, pelirroja – lo estaba deseando desde que la vio, y le tendió una mano a la cual se agarro prudente.

* * *

T: ¿esa no es Pansy?

La morena iba directa hacia la salida con un chico, ambos muy acaramelados con el otro.

L: mmm… creo que no.

Claro que era ella y lo sabía, además de saber con quién se iba, pero decirle que si le suponía decirle adiós a la diversión. Aunque mirándolo por otro lado, hacía tiempo que había dejado de divertirse.

T: creo que si es. Voy a por ella.

La soltó sin más, dejándola en mitad de la pista de baile.

L: pero… - un bufido salió de su boca - ¡Espérame! Voy contigo.

No iba a quedarse allí, sola, mirando cómo se divertía el resto.

* * *

B: pelirroja, cuánto tiempo – le puso una mano en la cintura para bailar - He de decirte - le susurraba en la oreja – que los años te han tratado de maravilla. Y que sigo a las Arpías de Holyhead solo por verte volar.

G: tú, en cambio, sigues igual que siempre, ¿o veo alguna que otra cana por ahí?

El sonrió.

B: me encanta cuando te metes conmigo. Sacas esa leona que llevas dentro.

G: ten cuidado, que puede que arañe.

B: por lo que veo Potter debe de estar la mar de contento – le sonreía con picardía - Espero que no se tome mal que baile con su prometida.

Ella resoplo ante tal cosa.

B: veo que sigue igual de tonto que siempre. Como puede estar dejando escapar a una mujer como tú. ¿Acaso no se da cuenta de que como tú no hay ninguna?

Debía de reconocerlo, echaba de menos esto. Lo de tontear con un hombre. El que la piropearan. La trataran como una reina. Hacerla la mujer más especial del mundo. Harry se estaba tomando las cosas con calma, mucha calma y su relación había empezado a caer en la monotonía. Pero por otro lado, el era Zabini, nada de lo que saliera de su boca se lo podía tomar en serio. ¿Con cuantas mujeres podría haber estado solo en ese año? Mejor no pensarlo. Por una noche sucumbiría a lo halagos, pero sin pasar de ahí.

B: pelirroja, algo te vibra en el pantalón – le dijo extrañado.

G: ¡Harry!

B: ¿Dónde? – miraba a todas partes.

Lo que le faltaba, pelearse con el niño que venció a señor tenebroso.

Ella saco el móvil, y efectivamente era Harry.

G: Tengo que salir fuera – dijo mirando el móvil.

El, como buen caballero, la acompaño.

* * *

No pensaba bailar con el rubio. Seguía ignorándolo como si no estuviera. Hasta que el tiro de su brazo para hacerla bailar.

D: veo que te lo pasabas muy con Zabini.

H: pues la verdad es que si, muy bien.

D: me alegro – contesto haciendo como que no le daba importancia.

Justo en ese momento se les ocurrió poner una canción lenta, demasiado lenta para su gusto. Noto como le ponía una mano en la espalda y como la otra se dirigía a sujetar su mano, cortando así las distancias de ambos.

Ella miraba para un lado y el la miraba desde arriba.

D: Si te portas bien, Granger, con esto ya solo me deberás dos, en vez de tres favores.

Eso era lo que quería, que ella le hiciera caso y le mirara.

H: como te tengo que decir las cosas Malfoy. Yo no te debo nada, lo hiciste porque te dio la gana. Así que deja de acosarme o pensare que vas detrás de mí.

El se acerco a milímetros de su cara, rozando su nariz, y haciendo que se mezclaran sus alientos. Hermione se tenso entre sus brazos mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

D: mas quisieras Granger – desvió su mirada desde sus ojos a su boca – mas quisieras. Solo quiero lo que me pertenece.

No sabía que decir. Pestañeo un par de veces para salir de aquel trance, mientras veía como se dibujaba una sonrisa de medio lado en su cara. Por fin, al cambio de la nueva canción volvió en sí, separándose rápidamente de él.

H: Voy al baño – articulo con dificultad, mientras se dirigía a las escaleras del piso superior.

La estaba siguiendo con la vista sintiéndose triunfante por su actuación, cuando noto que alguien lo observaba desde algún balcón de arriba. Miro a su alrededor hasta que dio con una cabellera pelirroja que se dirigía hacia las escaleras por donde subía Hermione. Corrió a alcanzarla.

Mil sudores le subían desde los pies hasta la cabeza, necesitaba refrescarse un poco ante tal sofocón. Subió la escalera lo más rápido que pudo pero al llegar al final se topo con quien menos quería.

R: Hola Mione – le decía con un vaso en una de sus manos y la cara seria.

H: Ron… - susurro.

La cogió del brazo e hizo que subiera el par de escalones que le quedaban, haciendo que se tropezara y se estampara contra la pared.

Noto que estaba algo ebrio.

R: ¡traidora! – Le soltó a la cara - ¡no llevábamos ni seis meses separados y ya estas con otro!

Ella se soltó con violencia del agarre.

H: ¡no me vuelvas a gritar! Yo no soy la que se pasea por ahí desde hace más de un mes con una modelo, ni la que sale en las revistas besándose con otro. Ni la que rompió lo nuestro.

R: ¿Cómo que no?

H: ¿Crees que soy tonta? – tenía que salir de ahí rápido antes que la cosa se pusiera peor.

R: Eres una…

H: ¡ni se te ocurra Ron! ¡Si no quieres arrepentirte después!

R: Yo no soy quien se estaba liando hace escasos segundos con ese ahí abajo – dijo señalando - ¡¡Merlín!! – Su furia le recorría todo el cuerpo – Ya no tienes escrúpulos.

Ella se giro y descendió las escaleras a toda prisa. Ron le estaba armando un escándalo sin motivos y ella no quería verse envuelta.

Esquivaba la gente lo más rápido que podía, sabía que él la seguía, pero debido a su estado era más torpe de lo que acostumbraba.

Vio como el rubio se dirigía a ella a toda prisa, y cuando pudo ver sus ojos con claridad articulo sin pronunciar ni una palabra un "¡Ayúdame!", lo primero que le pedía.

R: ¡¡A dónde vas!! – tiro de ella para que se volviera.

Ella ni siquiera pudo contestar.

D: a dónde vas tú – dijo siseando apareciendo detrás de Hermione – Haznos un favor comadreja, vuelve a tu madriguera.

Ron dio dos paso hacia delante encarándolo con irritación. A Malfoy le salió esa sonrisa suya de perversión. Mientras Hermione permanecía en medio de los dos.

H: ¡ni se te ocurra Ron! ¡Mira donde estamos! – dijo antes de que sacara su varita de debajo del jersey.

Dio otros dos pasos más, los cuales el rubio imitó, dejando escasos centímetros entre ellos en los cuales se encontraba la castaña.

R: asquerosa serpiente – enseñaba los dientes como si fuera un temible león.

D: cierra el hocico pobretón, apestas a alcohol barato – siseó.

H: ¡¡Basta!! ¡¡Dejadlo!! – intentaba separarlos.

R: ¡¡me das asco!! – le grito a Hermione una vez que los separó.

D: Tu sí que le das asco a ella – le tendió una mano a la chica – Escúchame Weasley – lo miro con repugnancia de arriba abajo, haciendo notar su superioridad, mientras que la ponía a ella a buen recaudo a sus espaldas - ¡ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella otra vez! ¡Entendido! O los aurores tendrán que buscar todos tus trocitos.

Se volvió, la cogió por la cintura y la saco de allí antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera reaccionar. No era de esos que pegan a gente que va borracha.

Una vez fuera. Sin tanto ruido y a salvo de miradas indiscretas pudieron hablar.

D: con los años su estupidez va en aumento.

Ella tenía la respiración alterada, pero parecía que se iba calmando.

H: Gracias. No sabía qué hacer. Te debo una.

D: me debes cuatro.

Ella echo a reír.

H: empezaremos con una… - ya iba a objetar cuando siguió hablando – después ya veremos. Me vuelvo a casa. Gracias otra vez.

D: nunca hubiera pensado que Hermione Granger me daría las gracias por algo, y menos dos veces en menos de cinco minutos.

H: será que no me conoces tanto - dijo sonriéndole.

Anduvo unos cuantos de pasos de espaldas para después decirle adiós con la mano y darse media vuelta dirección a casa.

Antes de doblar la esquina se volvió.

H: ¡ya sabes mi número de teléfono!

* * *

**¿Continuara?**

¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí. Necesito vuestras críticas, así que ser muy buenas y utilizar el GO. Usando el GO, Draco irá a cual príncipe azul a vuestro rescate, o en su caso si lo queréis puedo mandar a Blasie o Theo, el que más os guste. A mí, si vinieran los tres juntitos no me importaría jejejeje…

Review pliiiiiiiisssssss!!!!

**Muchos besos Jess.**


	4. Un mal dia para cualquiera

**¡¡HOLA!!**

Sé que esta vez me he retrasado mucho, pero entre las clases y el trabajo mi inspiración va decayendo. ¡¡Lo siento!! Espero que no os enfadéis demasiado y que me perdonéis.

Muchas gracias por leer.

* * *

**CAPITULO 4º. Un mal día para cualquiera **

Ginny acababa de terminar de entrenar como todas las mañanas y se dirigía al vestuario a cambiarse. Debía de reconocer que llevaba unos días en los que no estaba muy atinada, y la capitana no paraba de machacarla.

Había vuelto a pelear con Harry y no hablaba con él desde su última llamada. ¿El motivo? Como siempre, seguía fuera de Londres por trabajo y debía quedarse una semana más. Aparte del hecho de que había perdido su móvil, aunque ella no pensaba llamarlo.

Mira que lo había buscado infinidad de veces por su cuarto, y había utilizado un par de hechizos, pero nada.

Salió de la reconfortante ducha caliente envuelta en una pequeña toalla blanca después de tan dura rutina física para dirigirse a su taquilla.

Era la única que todavía andaba por allí.

Caminaba ensimismada volviéndole a dar vueltas al tema de Harry.

B: ¡pero mira a quien tenemos aquí! – Blaise estaba apoyado en la fila de taquillas justo al lado de la de la pelirroja.

G: ¿se puede saber quién te ha dejado entrar?

Se cruzo de brazos mientras tamborileaba con su pie derecho descalzo.

B: uno, que tiene influencias allí donde va – como siempre dejando a relucir su arrogancia.

G: quisiera yo ver quiénes son tus influencias.

Camino hacia él para abrir la dichosa puerta del armario y coger sus cosas.

El moreno no le quitaba ojo de encima. Esa minúscula toalla tapando su hermoso cuerpo de piel blanca, ese pelo largo rojo mojado hacia atrás, esas largas piernas bien formadas…

B: yo quisiera ver lo que hay dejado de esa insignificante toalla –decía insinuante con un movimiento de cejas y una sonrisa picara.

Justo cuando el chico iba a acariciar su hombro pecoso abrió la puerta de la taquilla dándole en toda la cara.

G: creo que a partir de ahora te va a costar ver.

Blaise aguantaba su nariz con ambas manos. Gracias a dios no estaba rota, solo un poco magullada al igual que su orgullo. Tomo aire un par de veces para calmar el dolor, mientras ella sacaba un cepillo y empezaba a peinar su melena.

B: veo que seguimos sin estar de humor – una sonrisa falsa se alojo en su rostro.

G: ¿en que lo has notado? – contesto con sarcasmo mirando su reflejo en el espejo de su armarito.

B: y yo que venía a devolverte esto – saco algo de su bolsillo que hizo que ella se girara a mirar – pero como has sido una niña mala creo que me lo volveré a llevar.

G: devuélveme mi móvil Zabini o… - alargo su mano para que se lo entregara mientras lo amenazaba.

B: o que… ah, ah – negaba con la cabeza – ni se te ocurra coger la varita o dejare de ser un caballero – el teléfono empezó a vibrar - ¡anda! ¡Pero si es Potter otra vez! Menos mal que le hice un hechizo silenciador.

Ella se abalanzo para quitárselo pero no contaba con la fuerza del moreno que la agarro por una de sus muñecas y la pego contra la pared.

G: ¡Suéltame y dame el móvil! – dijo con ira mientras se revolvía.

B: nena ya te he dicho que hasta que no te portes bien no te lo daré- la soltó y se fue hacia la puerta – mañana cena en mi casa, y según te portes te lo daré.

G: ¡ni loca! Piso yo tu casa – le grito con rabia.

Se giro antes de salir.

B: eso no era lo que decías la otra noche, suplicándome quedarte – le guiño un ojo y desapareció.

G: ¡¡¡Aaaggghhh!!!

El grito de impotencia retumbo en todo el vestuario.

* * *

Había quedado con Pansy para comer. Para comer y para tantear en terreno. Odiaba ocultarles algo a sus amigas pero no quería precipitarse, además todavía no había nada que contar.

Decidieron ir al restaurante de siempre, The Ink, que de la noche a la mañana se había vuelto el restaurante de moda del Londres mágico. Casi no se podía ni entrar.

P: ¡es humillante! – empezaba a cabrearse - ¡Llevamos aquí 45 minutos!

Las chicas habían decidido esperar en la barra tomando un coctel, mientras hacían tiempo para que les dieran mesa.

H: me voy a desmayar – su estomago empezaba a rugir como un autentico león.

P: ¿es que no sabe que estamos aquí? Ni…

H: ni quién eres – se le adelanto a decir con desgana antes de tomar otro sorbo de la copa.

P: yo soy relaciones públicas de media ciudad e hija de una de las mejores familias mágicas, y tú eres toda una celebridad, amiga del gran Harry Potter ¡Esto es una vergüenza!

Hermione la reprocho con la mirada. Odiaba que solo la tuvieran en cuenta por ser la amiga de Harry Potter.

P: ¡voy a ir ahora mismo! – fue hacia la arpía relaciones públicas del establecimiento - ¡Oiga! ¡Llevamos esperando 45 minutos!

La joven mujer que garabateaba en un largo pergamino ni siquiera se inmuto.

P: Escuche, me parece que usted no lo comprende – intentó calmarse, como odiaba a esa tía, si no fuera una señorita quien sabe lo que era capaz de hacerle – YO soy más o menos conocida – se hecho la melena negra hacia atrás con presunción - pero ELLA… - le indico con la mano donde estaba Hermione – es muy popular, y estaría bien que pudiésemos comer en algún momento.

-Lo siento – contesto con una falsa sonrisa que no duro ni un segundo pasando ofensivamente de ella.

Pansy sintió unas enormes ganas de estrangular aquel larguirucho cuello de pato que tenia, pero respiro hondo y fue en busca de la castaña.

P: dame 20 galeones – decía mientras se atusaba el pelo.

H: ¿estás de broma?

P: ¿es poco? – pregunto ingenuamente - Dame 50.

H: ¿tú crees que se los voy a dar a esa?

P: no dejare que nos haga esto. ¡Nos vamos!

H: uufff.

Apuro lo que quedaba en su copa y ambas se marcharon.

Estaba perdiendo el control. Nadia a una Parkinson la hacía esperar.

P: esa no sabe con quién se ha topado, ni el poder que tengo yo en esta ciudad. – su cabreo iba en aumento, y una Pansy cabreada no era muy bueno para charlar.

H: podemos hablar de esto en otro restaurante ¡me muero de hambre!

P: ¿Dónde? ¿En Hogwarts? ¿Donde a lo mejor nos dejan entrar por ser antiguas alumnas? ¿No lo entiendes? Si hubiéramos sido hombres ya estaríamos sentadas y comiendo, ¡hasta nos hubieran invitado a un combinado!

Sabia de lo que hablaba, estaba harta de que la trataran de aquella forma debía a su trabajo, incluso por su padre. A su hermano pequeño, esa misma mañana, le habían dado el control de parte de las empresas familiares, derecho que le tocaba a ella, pero claro, ella era solo la cara bonita.

H: oye, conozco un restaurante de comida rápida aquí mismo, además el dueño me invita siempre una ración de comida gratis.

Intuía que el nerviosismo de su amiga no solo provenía de la maldita relaciones públicas de The Ink.

P: ¡penoso! – miró su reloj - ¿sirven comida para llevar? – Hermione asintió - ¿Por cierto, que me querías contar?

H: pues ahora no caigo ¡qué cabeza! – que mal se le daba mentir - ¡Esta hambre hace que olvide todo!

Definitivamente no era buena idea hablar de ese tema hoy.

* * *

Su jornada laboral por fin había acabado. Se dirigía a casa con una enorme carpeta en las manos sobre una nueva especie de criatura mágica que intentaba encontrar.

Era un atardecer nublado y el cielo estaba gris casi a punto de llover, debía darse prisa.

Luna vivía en un barrio muggle de Londres, cerca de donde trabaja, a escasas manzanas. Le encantaba los muggle y sus costumbres, además del hecho que la casa de su padre le pillaba un poco lejos para ir y venir todos los días aunque pudiera aparecerse.

Caminaba ensimismada en esa carpeta como era de costumbre, su trabajo le fascinaba, cuando se topo con alguien sin querer.

-¡¡Fíjate por donde andas estúpida!! - un hombre muy mal educado el gritaba mientras se alejaba.

Miro hacia abajo. Con el golpe toda su carpeta estaba esparcida por el suelo. Miles de papeles cubrían la acera.

L: ¡puuufff! Voy a tardar horas en recoger todo esto.

Estaba claro que ese no era lugar para usar magia.

Después de 10 minutos tan solo le faltaban un par de ellos. Cuando casi tenía en la mano el último folio, una maldita ráfaga de aire hizo que este empezara a volar.

L: ¡Por Merlín! – salió corriendo detrás de él - ¿quieres bajar aquí ahora mismo?

El papel se poso en el suelo pero cuando por fin la rubia casi lo tenía en sus manos otra vez volvió a volarse, estaba vez con dirección a la carretera.

Luna que lo seguía sin mirar por donde iba, no se le fuera a perder, fue directa tras él y al llegar al borde de la acera tropezó y cayó al asfalto en el momento gusto que iba a pasar un coche. Menos mal que el conductor tenía buenos reflejos.

Al instante un hombre que salía de la parte trasera del automóvil fue en su ayuda.

-¿se encuentra bien señorita?

Ella no contestaba, miraba una de sus manos llena de sangre por el golpe, al igual que una de sus rodillas. En maldita hora se le ocurrió ese día ponerse falda.

El caballero volvió a repetir esta vez tendiéndole una mano.

-por favor, ¿se encuentra bien?

Luna levanto la cabeza al escucharlo.

L: ¿Nott?

Eso sí que era el colmo de la mala suerte. En el momento más patoso de todo el día va y se encuentra con Theodore Nott.

T: ¡Luna! - la levantó corriendo agarrándola del brazo asustado - ¡Por poco te atropellamos! ¿Pero que estabas haciendo?

Se puso colorada al instante y agacho la cabeza.

L: intentar atrapar parte de mi trabajo – señalo la hoja que había pegada al parabrisas de su coche.

T: bueno, menos mal que mi chofer tiene buenos reflejos – la inspecciono de arriba abajo para comprobar que de verdad se encontraba bien y solo había sido un susto - ¡Estas sangrando!

Ella intento ocultar la herida con la falda.

L: no es nada – decía todavía muy avergonzada intentándole quitar importancia.

T: ¿Cómo que no es nada? Además… - cogió su mano izquierda – ¡mira que mano!

L: de verdad, no es nada.

No quería suponerle más molestias, lo único que quería era irse de allí lo más rápido posible y auto-reprenderse por ser tan patosa.

T: ahora mismo señorita, va a entrar al coche sin rechistar y vamos a ir a que le curen todo eso.

No le quedo más remedio que aceptar.

San Mungo les pillaba un poco legos, por lo que se dirigieron a un hospital muggle que había a la vuelta de la esquina conocido por ambos.

Una vez que le habían limpiado la mano y cogido un par de puntos en la rodilla por fin salieron del lugar.

Respiraron aire fresco, a ninguno de los dos le gustaban los hospitales, fueran mágicos o no.

L: bueno… - comenzó a decir tímidamente – muchas gracias por todo Nott.

T: por favor Luna llámame Theo, te lo he dicho un par de veces, sino me harás quedar como un mal educado.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cortes con ella? ¿Por qué tenía que tener esos grandes ojos color miel que la dejaban sin aliento? Y lo peor de todo ¿Por qué siempre se fijaba en aquellos hombres que estaban fuera de su alcance y no la hacían ni caso?

L: gracias… Theo – dijo avergonzada – será mejor que me vaya.

Se volvió corriendo rumbo hacia su piso.

T: ¡espera! – le agarro de una mano – déjame acompañarte esta vez – ella dudo un instante – ¡por favor! es lo menos que te debo por dejarte sola la noche anterior.

Se lo pensó un segundo, mientras él le ponía carita de pena. Al final acepto. Quien podía resistirse Theodore Nott.

L: ¡vale!

T: ¡bien! – una gran sonrisa apareció en su cara.

La cogió de una mano y la volvió a llevar hacia su coche.

Por fin llegaron al bloque donde estaba su piso. Theodore se bajo para acompañarla al portal. Luna subió un par de escalones quedando a la misma altura que el chico.

L: Bueno… - rebuscaba las llaves por su bolso – ya hemos llegado. Gracias por todo.

No sabía dónde meterse, jugueteaba con el llavero ¿Por qué se volvía tan cortada cuando le gustaba algún hombre?

T: ha sido un placer volverte a ver – cogía la barbilla de la chica para que lo mirara a los ojos – prométeme, que la próxima vez tendrás más cuidado – la rubia lo miro con sus grandes orbes azul cielo abiertas de par en par y luego de perderse en los de el asintió – Bien…

Seguía sujetando su hermosa cara, le aparto un rubio rizo de los ojos.

Luna pestañeo un par de veces confusa por su tardanza.

Él le sonrió.

Lo notaba cada vez más cerca, notaba su aliento en la nariz e inconscientemente cerro sus ojos.

Cuando casi podía sentir el calor de sus labios, el giro su cara y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Abrió rápidamente los ojos, no fuera a notar que esperaba otra cosa.

Theo bajo los pocos escalones de vuelta a su coche.

T: ¡Hasta la próxima! – agitaba una mano.

Luna busco la llave del portal rápidamente para poder esconderse debajo de las mantas de su cama.

L: ¡tonta, tonta, tonta! ¿Quién va a querer besarte? – se decía una y otra vez mientras intentaba atinar a abrir la maldita puerta.

T: ¡¡Luna!! – Se volvió. Theo venia hacia ella otra vez. – te dejabas esto en mi coche.

Le acababa de devolver la dichosa hoja por la que por poco la atropella.

L: gracias – la tomo corriendo y entro.

Era suficiente humillación por un día.

* * *

Otra vez estaba de vuelta en The Ink.

Tal como le había prometido al rubio, estaba vez cuando la llamo acepto.

El restaurante seguía lleno.

H: hola – su sonrisa de oreja a oreja mostraba nerviosismo.

-Lo siento, no está en la lista.

Hay estaba otra vez la insufrible relaciones publicas de por la mañana.

H: no necesito ninguna lista – decía contenta de fastidiarla - mi amigo esta allí.

Indico al fondo del establecimiento donde Draco, que al parecer la había visto llegar, le saludaba con una mano.

La mujer le sonrió falsamente dejándola pasar mientras en su cara se reflejaba la envidia que le producía debido a con quien iba a estar.

Camino hacia él lo más segura posible que los altísimos tacones que le regalo Ginny en navidad le permitieron.

El no le quitaba ojo de encima.

Después de una ardua tarde buscando algo que ponerse que no denotara algo más que una simple copa entre viejos amigos, por fin se decidió por unos pantalones negros ajustados (simplemente se decidió por esos por comodidad, nada mas) y una camiseta suelta blanca caída de un hombro.

Se quito la chaqueta al llegar y se sentó en frente.

H: ¡vaya! No puedo creerlo. En el mismo sitio a la misma hora, solos. – empezó a decir divertida.

D: bueno… más o menos - Detrás de él apareció un hombre de su misma edad – Te presento a Jack.

H: ¡Oh! – la pillo un poco desprevenida - ¿Qué tal?

J: Bien – el hombre se sentó a la mesa – me acabo de casar y la muy zorra de mi mujer ya me está pidiendo el divorcio.

No sabía que decir.

¿Para esto tanto interés? ¿Para tomar una copa los tres?

Draco inmutable bebía de su vaso.

J: ¡joder! Mira aquella mujer – le decía a Draco mientras miraba con interés sin pestañear.

El hacia como que la busca, pero según Hermione, que por nada del mundo pensaba mirar, la tenia bien localizada, porque no le hizo falta seguir la indicación del amigo.

J: le diré que venga a cenar con nosotros. Disculpad.

D: está bien – Carraspeo para llamar la atención de la castaña que seguía con la mirada a Jack – El… me ha llamado llorando – le susurro mientras torcía la boca dejando ver una sonrisa de medio lado - … ¿me perdonas?

¿Perdonar? ¿Acaso eran algo o habían quedado para algo más que una simple copa de amigos? En esos momentos ya ni quiera sabia que pensar. Ella haciendo suposiciones con Ginny sobre algo que ni siquiera se podía dar el caso. Que tonta había sido en creer algo que no era.

Hermione con toda la entereza que pudo puso otra sonrisa en su cara y contesto.

H: una cosa… - cogió el vaso que Draco tenía en una mano, le pego un sorbo y se lo devolvió - ¿Por qué no sales con él esta noche? ¿Eh? Ya sabes, para charlar, llorar, ir de cacería… – puso énfasis en esta palabra – o cualquier cosa más que hagáis los chicos. Tengo muy retrasado el informe de mañana – cogió sus cosas y busco algo en su bolso – Toma. Esta ronda, yo invito – y soltó un par de galeones en la mesa – Nosotros saldremos otro día.

D: ¿estás segura? – eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Ella tomándose las cosas como si nada. Y encima tenía el descaro de invitarlos a una copa. Tanto juntarse con Pansy no era bueno. Así no habría manera de picarla.

H: nunca he estado más segura – sonrió otra vez y fue hacia la salida aparentando tranquilidad, con la cabeza bien alta.

Una vez fuera, con un leve ¡plof!, ya estaba de vuelta en casa. Ni siquiera sabía cómo sentirse. Aturdida, triste, rechazada. ¿Estaba interpretando la insistencia de Malfoy de manera equivocada? ¿O simplemente, tal como le había dicho, había sido de improvisto?

Se quito los malditos zapatos y fue hacia la nevera por un helado.

El helado mejora cualquier mal día.

* * *

P: ¿pero nena a quien se le ocurre hacerse ese estropicio en la pierna? Y peor aún, dejar a un muggle que te la arregle – Hermione la reprendió con la mirada – ¡es solo porque luego quedará cicatriz! - intento excusarse.

L: ¡no me lo hice queriendo! si eso es lo que estas insinuando.

G: cariño no ha querido decir eso – le toco el brazo para reconfortarla.

Luna empezó a contarles todo lo ocurrido a las chicas.

L:… y cuando mire para arriba, ahí estaba el… – las tres esperaban ansiosas a que continuara – Theodore Nott.

Las chicas suspiraron a la vez.

H: parece como un cuento muggle.

G: el príncipe rescata a la damisela en apuros.

P: si es que mi Theito es todo un caballero.

L: ¿cuento muggle? ¡No pase más vergüenza en toda mi vida! Todo me tiene que pasar a mí, seguro que Theodore Nott piensa que soy una estúpida patosa. No pude encontrarme con otra persona que no fuera Theodore Nott.

Ginny, Hermione y Pansy se miraron, cuando Luna repetía tan de seguido el nombre y apellido de un chico ese significaba que le gustaba.

H: no te pongas así, seguro que estaba muy preocupado. Además, tú no tienes la culpa de que un imbécil te tirara tus cosas al suelo.

G: ni que el maldito aire volara tu trabajo.

P: en fin nena, la próxima vez demuéstrale "otros encantos".

Se puso colorada, no pensaba volver a ver a Theodore Nott en lo que restaba de vida por muchas ganas que tuviera de hacerlo.

Siguieron paseando por el Callejón Diagon hasta llegar a la Heladería de Florean Fortescue, donde se sentaron en la iluminada terraza para tomar algo dulce en la media mañana del sábado.

Ginny no tardo en abandonarlas, alejando que tenía un compromiso con unas compañeras del equipo. Pansy tenía comida familiar como casi todos los sábados, no es que le fascinara pero respetaba las costumbres familiares impuestas por su padre, costumbres en las que estaba dejando de creer por culpa de su comportamiento hacia ella. Así que, Luna y Hermione se quedaron solas.

H: ¿Luna te importa que entre a Flourish y Blotts a por un par de libros que encargue el otro día?

L: ¡qué va! Pensaba llegarme a Gringotts para después pasar por Madame Malkin a echar un vistazo.

H: entonces mientras tú vas a sacar algunos galeones yo recojo eso en un momento. Yo también necesito mirar alguna túnica nueva.

L: está bien.

H: no tardare, te lo prometo.

Y salió corriendo a su tienda favorita de todo el callejón.

Como cada vez que entraba, respiraba fuertemente aquel olor que desprendían los cientos de libros que hasta el techo la llenaban. Se fue directa hacia los estantes que más le llamaban la atención, en busca de los libros que encontró la anterior semana.

Inspeccionaba detenidamente, cuando por fin vio uno de ellos, lo habían cambiado de lugar, en la parte más alta. No le quedaba otra que intentar abrirse hueco para encaramarse a cogerlo. En la tienda no se le podía hacer magia a los libros y el dueño estaba demasiado ocupado con un grupo de estudiantes de último curso para que le ayudara simplemente a bajarlo.

Miro hacia un lado para asegurarse que no había nadie por allí, luego hacia el otro y se dispuso a subirse a la segunda balda de libros.

Luna caminaba alegremente por el callejón hacia Gringotts. Pensaba sacar algo de dinero y cambiar parte en dinero muggle por si lo necesitaba durante la semana, cuando a lo lejos reconoció una cabellera castaña y unos ojos color miel que salían del mismo lugar hacia donde ella se dirigía.

Se quedo quieta, sin saber qué hacer. Era demasiado vergonzante encontrarse otra vez con él en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas. Cuando por fin se estaba volviendo hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su amiga él la vio. Lo que le hico hacerse la despistada e intentar correr entre la gente para despistarlo.

Ahí estaba ella, una mujer hecha y derecha subida a una estantería llena de libros por la cual rezaba para que aguantara su carga. En maldita hora se había puesto esas sandalias de tacón, todo fuera para que esa falda que llevaba no quedara tan mal puesta en ella.

Alargo una de las manos mientras que se sujetaba con la otra. Nada. Maldito libro.

Con mucho cuidado subió a la tercera balda. Miro al suelo, se podría decir que estaba a una altura considerable para darse un buen tortazo. Decidió dejar de lamentarse y acabar con esa situación lo antes posible.

Volvió a estirar el brazo, le faltaban un par de milímetros. Intento ponerse de puntillas sobre uno de sus pies, con dos dedos lo sacaba del apretujado lugar donde estaba.

H: un poquitín más.

Ya casi lo tenía, cuando uno de sus malditos zapatos la hizo resbalar. Cerró los ojos. Que fuera lo que Merlín quisiese. Seguramente tendría que ir a San Mungo a curarse alguna herida y no la dejarían volver a entrar en la librería.

Pero el golpe no llego, al contrario, podría estar segura de que había caído en un cómodo lugar. Todavía le era difícil abrirlos los ojos del susto.

-¡Vaya! Creo que es mi día de suerte. Ya simplemente las mujeres caen en mis brazos sin quererlo.

No, no podía ser él.

Pero era imposible no reconocer esa voz sinuosa y ese olor a perfume caro.

Cuando se decidió a abrir los ojos, ahí estaba él, con su sonrisa de medio lado y una de sus cejas levantadas sujetándola en sus brazos esperando a que le dijera algo.

Intento articular alguna palabra pero lo único que consiguió era abrir y cerrar la boca sin pronunciar nada.

D: tendré que pasar más veces por aquí – le sonrió – Por cierto, ¿que se suponía que estabas haciendo?

H: intentaba coger ese libro de ahí – contestaba todavía sin poderse creer su "¿mala suerte?".

D: Te creía más lista, nena.

H: no se le puede hacer magia a los libros – refunfuñaba – además, no tengo por qué darte ninguna expli…

Siguió la mirada de Malfoy que en esos momentos se desviaba de la suya.

D: ¡Bonitas piernas!

Con la caída se le había subido la falda más de la cuenta. Corriendo tiro de ella para taparse.

H: ¡quieres bajarme de una vez! – Notaba como su cara estaba adquiriendo un tono rojizo – y yo no soy tu nena Malfoy – decía una vez devuelta al suelo firme mientras se sacudía su ropa.

Cuando noto como él la acorralaba contra los libros.

D: ¿a no?

Acorto la distancia que los separaba a ambos mirándola fijamente.

H: no… - contesto sin apenas fuerza.

Esos ojos, tan cerca, le impedían pensar correctamente, y notar su aliento a menta sobre ella no le ayudaba mucho tampoco.

D: ¿entonces como prefieres que te llame? – le susurro sobre su cuello.

Lo que le produjo un escalofrió sobre todo su cuerpo e inconscientemente cerro sus ojos a la espera.

Le había oído decir su nombre un par de veces, pero si se volvía a mirar no tenia excusa para decirle que ni siquiera lo había visto entre tanto bullicio de gente.

Seguía corriendo entre la gente calle abajo, intentando despistarlo.

Oyó como el chocaba con alguien por la sarta de insulto que el susodicho le estaba relatando, así que ahora que estaba entretenido entro en Flourish y Blotts, agazapada detrás de una montaña de libros expuesta en el escaparate que le dejan distinguir el callejón sin ser vista.

Vio a Theodore pasar con cara de despistado mirando hacia todos lados en busca de una larga melena rubia, y por fin pudo respirar tranquila. Se había librado de él.

L: ¡uuufff! ¡Por los pelos!

Ahora tenía que salir de ahí y buscar a su amiga, que seguramente estaba ensimismada por algún libro detrás de cualquiera de las estanterías del aquel lugar.

Al levantarse no podía creer su mala suerte. Nott entraba a la librería como si nada.

Corrió hacia el primer estante.

Una vez dentro, para buscar al tardón de su amigo después de la larga búsqueda de la rubia escurridiza, creyó vislumbrar parte de la melena de Luna adentrándose en el último pasillo de la derecha.

No lo podía creer, sus ojos la estaban engañando ¿esa era su amiga, Hermione Granger, estampada contra aquella estantería mientras Draco Malfoy la estaba besando apasionadamente?

T: Lun…

No pudo terminar su nombre, ver a su mejor amigo besándose con Granger era demasiado fuerte, aunque supiera que le gustaba.

* * *

**¿Continuara?**

¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí. Necesito vuestras críticas, así que ser muy buenas y utilizar el GO. ¿Quién no ha tenido un mal día? nuestras chicas también pasan por lo mismo, aunque no sé yo si los suyos son tan malos como los nuestros.

Review pliiiiiiiisssssss!!!!

**Muchos besos Jess.**


	5. Tomar en Cuenta

**¡¡HOLA!! **

Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo. Antes de que empecéis a leer quisiera aclarar algunas cosas. El comienzo de este es un flashback de lo que paso en "CELOS", así que esto iría entre medias de este y "UN MAL DIA PARA CUALQUIERA". Repito solo el flashback.

Además como comprenderéis, no siempre puedo centrarme en la misma pareja. Son mis cuatro chicas favoritas a veces algún capitulo se centrara algo más en alguna.

Espero que os guste y si no, por favor hacédmelo saber.

Muchas gracias por leer.

* * *

**CAPITULO 5º - Tomar en Cuenta**

**-FLASHBACK - **

B: pelirroja, algo te vibra en el pantalón – le dijo extrañado.

G: ¡Harry!

B: ¿Dónde? – miraba a todas partes.

Lo que le faltaba, pelearse con el niño que venció al señor tenebroso.

Ella saco el móvil, y efectivamente era Harry.

G: Tengo que salir fuera – dijo mirándolo.

El, como buen caballero, la acompaño.

.

.

Llevaba diez minutos esperando a que terminara de hablar con su queridísimo novio, aunque por la cara que ella ponía podía apreciar que lo que hablaban no era muy placentero.

Tenía los dedos de las manos congelados e intentaba calentárselos sin mucho resultado con el vaho que dejaba escapar de su boca. Cuando la noche caía en Londres el frio llegaba en el momento menos pensado, aunque estuvieran en primavera. Si no fuera porque estaban en un lugar muggle y que el ministerio prescindió hace años de los dementores, diría que alguno rondaba por allí esa noche.

G: ¡Vamos! – le ordenó de forma autoritaria al acabar de hablar por aquel aparato muggle.

Volvía directa a la discoteca de la cual habían salido.

B: ¡Cualquiera diría que acabas de hablar con tu novio! – le dijo al verla pasar a su lado sin apenas mirarle pisando fuertemente con los altísimos tacones y los puños apretados.

Ella se giro, lo miro con una de esas caras al estilo de Molly Weasley cuando se enfadaba y siguió andando.

Si en ese momento las miradas matasen el hubiera caído fulminado en ese instante, intuía que tenía razón, ese conversación no fue precisamente placentera. Mejor sería seguirla.

Una hora después todavía seguían en ese lugar.

Al entrar intentaron buscar a sus amigos, pero nada, era como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra.

Era muy raro que las chicas la hubieran dejado sola, algo tenía que haber pasado, de Pansy ese comportamiento era normal ¿pero de Luna y Hermione? No obstante, si no le habían dicho nada, muy grave no seria, y ella en esos momentos no estaba para irse a casa, aunque tuviera que aguantar al pesado de Zabini.

B: pelirroja, será mejor que dejes esa bebida muggle en su sitio – le indicaba con un dedo la barra del local.

Era el sexto chupito que se bebía de aquel licor color rojo que sostenía la chica en el minúsculo vaso.

G: ¡She puede shaber que esssh lo que te pasa! – Le contestó al ver que el chico intentaba quitarle el liquido que esa noche tanto apreciaba de la mano - ¡Essh estoy preg-perfectamente Zabini! ¿No lo ves? – pretendía caminar recta sin apenas conseguirlo, tirando la poca bebida que tenía el vaso a cada zancada que daba.

B: Lo veo, lo veo – la cogió en el último paso que dio, a punto de caerse hacia un lado – Por eso señorita… – le quitó con una mano el licor mientras que con la otra la sujetaba – vamos a dejar esto aquí – ella hacia un puchero al ver la bebida alejarse y no poder alcanzarla, mientras y que el intentaba no reírse y dejarla caer - … y nos iremos a casa.

G: ¡Venga ya Zabini! Con lo bien que nossh lo esshtamos pashando!

B: si, yo estoy encantado de verte en este estado – reía mientras seguía sujetándola – y tenerte tan cerca, pero es hora de que nos vayamos a casa.

G: ¡Noooo!

Intentaba luchar contra el agarre del chico para liberarse y seguir bailando un rato más.

B: ¡Weasley! – Llamo su atención – ¡nos vamos a casa ahora, si no quieres que llame a Potter en este instante!

Entre chupito y chupito la pelirroja se había desahogado con él. Le había contado una de sus tantas peleas que últimamente tenia con Harry, que el trabajo de él era lo primero en su relación, que apenas se veían, que casi siempre estaba fuera, y que ella no aguantaba más su comportamiento, pero definitivamente, lo quería, pudo deducir después de una sarta de insultos dedicados a el salvador del mundo mágico.

G: eres un tragmposho – le susurro mientras le sacaba la lengua y se quedaba quieta.

B: ya me conoces pelirroja – le guiño un ojo. En quinto curso ella quería un libro de la biblioteca que en esos instantes estaba en su poder y para conseguirlo le pido algo a cambio, un pequeño beso de la única gryffindor que le gustaba, por no decir la única mujer inalcanzable para él – Ahora a casa.

Asintió con desinterés, no tenía ganas de volver a su casa ¿casa? Un "clic" activo su cabeza.

G: ¿¿a mi casha?? ¡Yo no puedo aparecer con eshtas pintas por mi casha! – Decía alterándose al imaginar que la pillaban llegando medio borracha con Zabini – ¡Por tu bien y el mío no quieras que nossh encuentregn misssh hermanos!

B: Como quieras, entonces ¿a casa de Granger?

Imaginar el sermón que le echaría su amiga le hacía que le pitaran los oídos, o era aquella horrible música muggle que estaban poniendo en ese momento.

G: ¿quién te dice a ti que Mione está en su casha?

B: ¡por Merlín, que es Granger!

Tenía que aceptar que la muchacha con el tiempo había cambiado, sobre todo de físico pero ponía en duda que su lado sabelotodo no estuviera latente a la espera de salir en el momento idóneo.

G: ¿Y? – le sostuvo la mirada como incitándole a que dijera algo malo de su amiga, después se las vería con ella.

Z: está bien – decía vencido – ¿Donde quieres que te lleve?

No tenía muchas opciones. No sabía dónde estaban sus amigas, a su casa era impensable y no le apetecía estar en casa de su novio después de una pelea, aunque él no estuviera allí y ella tuviera la libertad de ir cuando quisiera.

G: lleva me a tu casha – era una locura pero no tenía otra opción.

Z: ¿¿Cómo?? – Estaba seguro de no haber oído bien. Mientras ella intentaba persuadirlo haciendo pucheros y poniendo cara de niña buena - ¿a mi casa? – Ella asintió – Pelirroja, creo que estas peor de lo que pensaba. En otra situación, hubiera estado la mar de encanto por acceder a tu petición, pero en estos momentos y en tu estado, no quiero ni pensar lo que sería de mi mañana por la mañana cuando te venga la lucidez.

G: crgeo que tu fama de mujeriego y conquistador deja muuucho que deshear – era la única opción que tenia, apelar a su ego – ¿Deshde cuando, el Blaise Zabini que yo conocí, ha dejado eshcapar a cualquier mujer tan fácilmente, que le eshtaba pidiendo que la llevara a su casha?

E ahí el problema, que ella no era una mujer cualquiera.

Ginebra Molly Weasley ni más ni menos, la única mujer que en toda su vida lo había subestimado.

No tenía otra opción, sino quería que pensara que con el paso del tiempo su fama hubiera empezado a decaer.

Cinco minutos después acababan de llegar a su casa.

G: con que eshte es el lugar donde vives – acaba de dar una vuelta sobre si misma mirando todo lo que a su alrededor había.

Blaise la veía pasearse por el gran salón, mientras intentaba quitarse la chaqueta.

B: ¿se puede saber que haces?

G: ¿No tienes calor? – dijo una vez que consiguió tirar la prenda de abrigo a dios sabe dónde y seguir con el botón de su pantalón.

Un segundo después tuvo que agarrarse a lo que le pareció que era un sillón.

B: Creo que esto de aparecerse no ha sido buena idea.

Después del inmenso calor, a Ginny todo le daba vueltas, y le estaban entrando unas enormes ganas de echar lo que llevaba comido durante toda su vida.

G: ¡deja de hacer que la casa de vueltas!

B: será mejor que vayamos al cuarto – le tendió una mano para que se agarrara.

G: ¡¡Ah!! ¡Lo sabia! El Blaise Zabini que yo conocía sigue ahí – tanteo a atrapar la mano que le daba.

B: ¡qué mal pensada! – Decía entre risas al ver el empeño fallido por alcanzarlo – Intento llevarte al cuarto para que te eches, y dejes de ver las cosas como se mueven.

Ella asintió conforme, era lo que más deseaba en ese momento.

Al ver que estaba peor, no le quedo más remedio que cogerla en brazos.

Se agarro a su cuello y dejo la cabeza descansar en su hombro, mientras la llevaba por lo que le pareció un pasillo largo hacia donde él había dicho.

G: hueles bien – susurro en su oído con los ojos cerrados, todavía notaba como su alrededor se movía.

El la miro con una sonrisa de medio lado. Debía de reconocer que la chica en este estado era mucho más desinhibida que cualquier otra, o seria que estaba tan acostumbrado a que ella ni siquiera lo mirara que esto le parecía algo inaudito.

B: ¿acaso lo dudabas?

Ella negó con la cabeza y él volvió a sonreír.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado de no dejarla caer, entro y cuando estaba a la altura de su cama la empezó a bajar con cuidado.

B: Señorita ya hemos llegado.

Ella miraba la enorme cama que tenía delante con los ojos de par en par, eso sí que era una cama y no lo que ella tenía. Se podría quedar en ese sitio un par de meses sin levantarse.

G: y yo que pensaba que no tenias ningún problema de "autoestima"… pero al ver esta cama taaan gran me lo estoy volviendo a replantear.

B: no quieras hondar en temas que no estás preparada para comprobar – esa si era la Ginny Weasley a la que estaba acostumbrado – Será mejor que te de algo para que puedas dormir.

Se dirigió hacia su armario para coger la parte de arriba de uno de sus carísimos pijamas de seda verde, cuando al darse la vuelta para dárselo se la encontró sin pantalones entre un par de tacones tirados de cualquier manera y apunto de desabrochar el ultimo botón de su blusa, dejando ver su ropa interior de color rojo intenso a la vista.

B: pelirroja… me lo estas poniendo difícil – le tiro la camisa del pijama desde lejos, no fuera que al acercarse perdiera el control – Voy al baño a por un par de pociones para la resaca.

Y desapareció por la puerta del fondo del cuarto.

B: aquí están las poci… - se había quedado dormida sobre el edredón con su camisa ya puesta dejando ver esas largas piernas que tanto le llamaban la atención.

La metió dentro de la cama con cuidado de no despertarla, pero al taparla ella cogió una de sus manos, que después de un par de intentos por soltarse no consiguió.

No le quedaba más remedio que quedarse con ella.

Se despertó antes que ella, se dio una ducha, hizo el desayuno y volvió a sentarse en la cama, en el lugar donde había pasado toda la noche, no quería perderse la cara de esta cuando se despertara.

Le encantaban sus peleas.

Sentía como los malditos rayos del sol le daban en la cara, no quería despertarse todavía. Se escurrió hacia debajo de su cama ocultándose de ellos. Se sentía muy cómoda allí, metida entre las suaves sabanas de seda, ¿seda? Seguramente que su madre se había vuelto loca, pero en fin, no negaba que hubiera sido un acierto, notar la delicada tela sobre sus piernas era todo un placer. Aspiro fuertemente, había un olor que la envolvía que no llegaba a reconocer, un perfume de hombre, ¿hombre? Seguramente que fuera de Harry, aunque ahora que lo pensaba hacia semanas que no lo veía e indudablemente el no solía llevar esa clase de colonia. En fin, alguno de sus hermanos querría impresionar a alguna nueva chica que ella desconocía. Noto algo cálido en su mano, algo a lo que se había aferrado toda la noche por el dolor de sus dedos ¿una mano? La soltó corriendo, volvió a palparla, si era una mano, siguió hacia arriba, un brazo.

De repente, se destapo sentándose en la cama para ver quien andaba por allí.

G: ¡¿se puede saber que haces TÚ en mi cama?! – un fuerte dolor de cabeza apareció de repente, llevándose como acto reflejo una mano a esta.

Z: creo que has formulado mal la pregunta, deberías haber dicho ¿Se puede saber qué hago YO en TU cama?

Una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en su cara cuando ella comprobaba que era cierto que ese no era su cuarto.

Le llegaban imágenes sueltas a su cabeza. La llamada de Harry, aquel licor rojo, Zabini llevándola en brazos.

Se miro corriendo, no podía ser que hubiera pasado algo esa noche.

Menos mal estaba vestida ¿pero con qué?

Z: de eso si que no me eches la culpa – dijo al verla mirarse debajo del pijama – yo solo te di algo con que dormir.

G: a saber que más me distes – se levanto de la cama, tenía que marcharse de ahí lo antes posible y recordar que había pasado esa noche - ¡¡¡¡AAAAHHH!!!! – acababa de darse cuenta que no llevaba pantalón.

Z: No me digas que ahora te va a entrar la vergüenza – se carcajeaba mientras ella intentaba tirar de la sabana para taparse.

G: ¡¡¡FUERA!!!

Se vestiría y saldría lo más rápido posible de ese lugar.

**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK- **

Y allí estaba de pie otra vez, a las puertas de la casa de Zabini para recuperar el dichoso móvil, aunque prefiriera estar con sus amigas, haber terminado su riquísimo helado en Florean Fortescue, ir de compras y pasar el resto de la tarde cotilleando, en vez de encerrarse en su cuarto a mentalizarse de adonde tenía que volver.

Quien le mando a ella pedirle que le llevara a su casa. Porque si, se lo había pedido, lo había recordado después de un par de hechizos para la resaca el día después de "la salida de chicas", pero sería incapaz de reconocerlo delante de él.

El chico vivía en una nueva lujosa zona del Londres mágico, concretamente en uno de los bloques de apartamentos más altos del lugar. Era lo que se llevaba en esos momentos entre los hijos de ricachones, según creyó oír decir del mismo Zabini a Malfoy esa maldita noche, las mansiones se llevaban en la época de sus padres, había que modernizarse.

A ella con el simple hecho de tener un lugar para ella sola, fuera como fuera, le bastaba.

Respiro profundamente tomando fuerzas ¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde había dejado el valor que hacia alarde la casa a la cual perteneció en sus años de colegio? Volvió a respirar e incrusto uno de sus dedos en el timbre.

B: ¿pero quién demonios llama de … - al verlo por fin despejo el dedo del botón – ¡Pelirroja! – Se sorprendió de verla en el umbral de su puerta – justo a tiempo para la cena – le hizo un gesto para que entrara.

G: no vengo a cenar – paso sin mirarlo por su lado.

Otra vez en ese salón, no es que lo recordara mucho simplemente sabía que había estado allí, allí con él, el cual en estos momentos llevaba un trapo de cocina en uno de sus hombros ¿acaso era verdad que la estaba esperando para cenar? ¿Tan seguro estaba de qué iría?

B: ¿te importaría acompañarme a la cocina? No quiero que se nos queme la cena.

A regañadientes lo siguió hasta la dichosa cocina que pudiera ser dos veces la de su casa.

G: ¿desde cuándo un Zabini tiene la osadía de cocinar? – lo miraba mientras probaba con una cuchara de madera algo que había en una olla de acero. Tal vez fuera una salsa.

B: ¿y desde cuando no? Que yo sepa nuestras conversaciones han sido un poco escasas para poder estar al tanto de algo más que como "El Blaise Zabini que tú conocías".

Cierto, no sabía nada de él, exceptuando las típicas cosas del colegio y poco más. Pero tampoco pensaba pararse a conocerlo más allá de la imagen que daba, quería que le devolviera su móvil de una vez y salir de esa casa que tanto le asfixiaba.

G: en fin, dejemos de hablar de temas incoherentes y vayamos al grano, ¿Dónde está el móvil?

B: te propongo un trato – ella bufo mientras él seguía moviendo aquella olla – tu pruebas esto, si no te gusta, cosa que dudo llevo muchos años haciendo esta salsa y nunca en la vida nadie la ha rechazado, te devolveré en móvil y no te molestare más, o por lo menos en una larga temporada – hizo un movimiento de cejas de manera seductora al cual ella hizo un gesto de rechazo – pero si te gusta y créeme que te gustara, te quedaras a cenar conmigo y antes de marcharte te daré el dichoso aparato – espero a que ella le insultara como era común, pero al ver que no decía nada siguió – ¿qué me dices? de cualquier manera siempre acabas ganando.

Sopeso los pros y los contras.

G: está bien, probare la dichosa salsa.

B: estupendo – decía sonriendo encantado de siempre salirse con la suya – pero prométeme una cosa – se puso serio de repente – que no me mentiras, y si te gusta dirás la verdad. Prométemelo como la gryffindor que algún día fuiste.

Estaba convencido que si invocaba al gran honor de cualquier gryffindor, el cual ella seguía a raja tabla, le sería imposible que le engañara.

La chica levanto una de sus manos mientras que se llevaba la otra imperceptiblemente a la espalda.

G: lo prometo.

B: ¡muy bien! – Soplo un par de veces a la cuchara que acababa de sacar y se la tendió – prueba.

Acerco su boca al cucharon y tomo parte del contenido.

Que Godric Gryffindor le perdonara pero por algo había cruzado los dedos antes de hablar.

G: me temo, que si todos los Zabini tienen este pésimo paladar para la cocina, ya mismo te veremos de Chef en alguno de los tantos restaurantes que tiene tu familia por todo el país.

Era imposible, era su mejor receta ¿Cómo no le podía haber gustado? La volvió a probar. Estaba como siempre. ¿Acaso era la única que no le gustaba? Increíble.

Ella se quedo esperando a que reaccionara después de su larga perorata acerca de sus dotes culinarias.

B: está bien pelirroja, un trato es un trato – se dio la vuelta y saco de un armario el móvil – aquí lo tienes – lo puso sobre la encimera.

Ella se acerco.

G: un placer hacer acuerdos contigo – le guiño un ojo al estilo Zabini y salió victoriosa rumbo hacia fuera del apartamento.

* * *

**HORAS ANTES **

No lo podía creer, sus ojos la estaban engañando ¿esa era su amiga, Hermione Granger, estampada contra aquella estantería mientras Draco Malfoy la estaba besando apasionadamente?

T: Lun…

No pudo terminar su nombre, ver a su mejor amigo besándose con Granger era demasiado fuerte, aunque supiera que le gustaba.

.

.

Draco despejo sus labios suavemente de los de la castaña, quedando unidos únicamente por el contacto de sus frentes.

D: creo que nos han pillado

H: muy suspicaz Malfoy – lo empujo hacia atrás para intentar salir de debajo de él.

T: será mejor que los dejemos unos minutos solos – dijo mientras cogía a una Luna por el brazo sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo.

Ella se dejo guiar hacia fuera del pasillo sin oponerse, todavía no podía salir del trance. Era algo insólito. Hasta le daba igual que Nott la hubiera encontrado y que en esos instantes la estuviera guiando para llevarla a otro pasillo donde se quedaría sola con él.

Instintivamente parpadeo un par de veces y volvió en sí, no fuera que corriera la misma ¿mala suerte?, que su amiga.

T: ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntaba todavía con su mano en el brazo de ella.

L: … si… es algo… extraño… encontrarlos así en vez de peleando - Que iba a decir.

T: diré en mi defensa que uno ya está acostumbrado a ver cosas extrañas – le sonrió al volver a ver esos ojos azules que lo miraban profundamente – ¿qué tal la pierna?

Le costó apartarse del rubio, más que nada porque el inclinaba parte de su peso sobre ella.

H: será mejor que me vaya ya en busca de Luna – decía caminado hacia el final del pasillo de estantes mientras se atusaba el pelo con una mano y con la otra se retocaba el suave pintalabios rosa de sus labios.

D: ¡Granger! – ella se volvió y Draco le tiro un libro – la próxima vez no andaré cerca para cogerte.

H: no creo que vuelva en una temporada – después del bochorno que había pasado con Luna intentaría no repetirlo.

D: ¡lástima! Hubiera venido las veces que hicieran falta para tropezarme contigo.

Se le escapo una sonrisa tonta que borro enseguida, y se maldijo interiormente por ello. No se lo merecía después de la frustrante cena.

Se volvió para seguir su camino notando todavía un cosquilleo en sus labios.

Pero antes de doblar la esquina, Draco la agarro de la muñeca para atraerla hacia el posesivamente y volverla a besar.

D: creo que te debo una cena – susurraba encima de su boca – A final de semana. Te recogeré en tu casa. Y espero que lleves una falda tan escurridiza como la de hoy.

La soltó, y con ello el aire volvió a sus pulmones. Camino rápidamente hacia su amiga, no fuera que inconscientemente se volviera en su búsqueda.

H: encantada de volverte a ver Theodore – su cara parecía el escudo de gryffindor, solo de volver a pensar que los habían pillado.

T: lo mismo digo Hermione.

Y ambas salieron de la librería.

L: creo que nos vendría bien un té. ¿Me acompañas a casa?

Se desaparecieron al llegar al final de callejón.

D: veo que seguimos en las mismas.

Nott miraba en dirección por donde las chicas se habían marchado.

T: no puedo decir lo mismo de ti – lo miro - ¿desde cuándo usamos pintalabios rosa?

Draco se llevo una mano cerca de la boca.

* * *

Harry había vuelto por fin, bueno, pasaría unos días en Londres antes de volverse a ir, así que Ginny lo perdono antes de que llegara, para pasar el máximo de tiempo juntos sin peleas de por medio.

Cuando él estaba en la ciudad, Grimmauld Place se convertía en la segunda casa de la Weasley, cosa que su madre no veía con muy buenos ojos, pero que le iba a hacer, ya eran mayores.

Habían pasado toda la mañana antes de irse en la cama. Harry le llevo el desayuno como buen anfitrión, y a ella le encantaba que lo hiciera. Después le ayudo a volver hacer el escaso equipaje que siempre llevaba.

G: Te echare de menos – típica frase que siempre le decía antes de irse.

Ha: bueno, volveré en una semana y podrás ver como deshago el equipaje.

Metía las últimas cosas en su maleta, la cual cerró segundos después la pelirroja.

G: ¡ya! Te he ayudado – se acerco a él y lo beso rápidamente. No es que estuviera contenta de que se fuera, estaba contenta porque lo vería en menos días que la última vez – Por cierto, Pansy quiere que vayamos estas vacaciones a su casa de la playa, así que, ¿vamos hacer algo o iremos con ellas?

Encajaba la puerta del armario del cuarto de Harry, la cual llevaba pidiéndole meses que arreglara.

Ha: no creo que pueda – inspeccionaba los cajones de la mesilla de noche por si se le olvidaba algo.

G: ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo que Pansy vuelva hacerte una de las suyas?

Ha: en realidad… - llevaba días queriendo abordar ese tema – es posible que no esté aquí este verano – la cara de Ginny cambio radicalmente – Puede… puede que me destinen a Australia… para trabajar… una temporada.

G: pero… ¿cuánto tiempo? – su corazón se le encogió.

Ha: no lose… siete meses, puede que un año… no es nada definitivo.

G: espera… - se pasaba las manos por la cara, no podía ser verdad lo que oía – ¡espera, espera, espera! ¿Desde cuándo sabes eso?

Ha: lleva gestándose desde hace un tiempo – decía sin que fuera nada relevante - Sabré más detalles cuando vuelva de este viaje.

G: Bueno… ¿y cuando pensabas decírmelo? – las palabras apenas podían salirle de la boca, le temblaba hasta la voz.

Ha: cuando supiera algo más. No es definitivo – le agarro de la barbilla para tocarle su mejilla – Venga no te pongas así – luego miro su reloj - ¡Ah! Ya es la hora. Tengo que irme o perderé el traslador – rozo sus labios con los de ella, más bien como un gesto rutinario y se fue a coger la maleta que estaba encima de la cama – Ya hablaremos de ello cuando vuelva.

* * *

G: ¡¡quería matarle!! – una vez que Harry se fue, ella se quedo en esa habitación el resto del día, dándole vueltas a la conversación y compadeciéndose, hasta que decidió que debería desahogarse con alguien más que con las simples cuatro paredes que la rodeaban – ¡y el ahí! con cara de ¿Dónde está el gran problema?, la de no te entiendo, eso es mi problema.

Volvían a estar cenando en la mesa del restaurante de todos los jueves. Según Luna con la barriga llena las penas son menores.

L: venga, calma, son solo siete meses, podéis hacer que las cosas funcionen – intentaba tranquilizarla - Puedes ir a verlo a Australia y el puede volver aquí – ella siempre veía el lado positivo, por lo menos en los problemas de los demás.

G: ¡NO! ¡Pero es que no es eso! – Estaba demasiado alterada para razonar, necesitaba que le dieran apoyo y que le dijeran que tenía motivos para estar así – ¡el problema es que ni siquiera he sido un factor en el proceso de toma de decisión!

H: desde luego – por mucho que quisiera a Harry debía de darle la razón a Ginny, no actuaba de manera adecuada.

P: lo hacen continuamente – no es que estuviera en contra de cualquier hombre sobre la faz de la tierra, sino que era una mujer demasiado independiente para tomarlos en serio, o había aprendido a no hacerlo – Las mujeres vamos por ahí pensando en nosotros, y su versión de nosotros es YO y "Mi Varita".

H: Estoy de acuerdo con eso – se podría decir que ese fue un problema de Ron.

G: ¿podéis decirme que es lo que pasa, es tanto pedir? – le daba vueltas una y otra vez, y no encontraba el porqué siempre él la dejaba al margen de todo - ¡Eh Ginny! ¡Estoy pensando en irme a pasar a Australia el resto de mi vida! – Decía con sarcasmo imitando la voz de su novio - ¿¡Tengo razón!?

L: totalmente

G: un momento está pendiente de mí y al siguiente me echa de su lado, y yo… - pego un golpe en la mesa abatida –… no puedo creer que esto esté pasando otra vez.

Recordaba su quinto año en Hogwarts, cuando a final de curso Harry la dejo porque no quería que Voldemort le hiciera daño, sin contar con lo que ella sentía por él. Pero ahora era diferente, él había desaparecido, apenas quedaban mortífagos. No veía el motivo por el cual nunca la tomaba en serio.

H: bueno, está bien, cálmate, no hace falta romper nada – estaba poco habituada a hacer escándalos en sitios públicos.

A Ginny sin embargo le daba igual, decía las cosas como le salían, sin contemplaciones, y dejaba mostrar su carácter si con ello se sentía mejor.

G: porque… - tapo su cara con sus manos – ¿sigo haciéndome esto a mi misma? – Notaba las malditas lagrimas intentando brotar – debo de ser masoquista… o algo así – sintió la mano de Luna en su espalda pretendiéndola reconfortar, levanto la cabeza y vio a sus amigas con cara de preocupación y lastima, y eso es lo que menos quería en ese momento que sintieran lastima por ella – perdonad – se levanto y se fue.

Se sentía agobia ahí adentro, necesitaba tomar el aire, caminar, intentar poner en orden sus ideas, quizás llorar.

Había dejado atrás el Londres muggle para pasar al mágico cuando de repente empezó a llover.

Que más le daba mojarse, necesitaba sentirse viva cosa que había dejado de hacer desde hace una temporada, además la lluvia le venía perfecta para llorar sin que nadie lo notara.

Siguió caminando un rato más sin rumbo, estaba empapada, la ropa le empezaba a pesar.

Al levantar la cara del suelo se dio cuenta donde estaba. Su subconsciente la llevo hasta allí. ¿Dónde sino podría ir? No quería volver son sus amigas, y no podía encerrarse en su cuarto estando su madre pululando por allí.

El la miraba de cualquier forma menos con lastima.

Subió las escaleras hasta el piso adecuado.

.

.

Qué manía tenía la gente con el dichoso timbre, o quizás era ella… no, era imposible.

Fue hacia la puerta para abrirla… y si, era ella, ahí estaba, mojada hasta los huesos, con el pelo pegado al rostro y con los ojos hinchados de haber estado llorando.

¿Por qué?

B: ¡¿pelirroja?!

Se hizo a un lado y la dejo pasar.

* * *

**¿Continuara?**

¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí. Necesito vuestras críticas, así que ser muy buenas y utilizar el GO. ¿Queréis saber como acaba todo entre Ginny y Blaise esa noche? O ¿Cómo será esa esperada cita? ¿Se opondrá Pansy? ¿Por fin Theo y Luna tendrán un acercamiento mayor? Esto y más en los siguientes capítulos, ser buenas y…

Review pliiiiiiiisssssss!!!!

**Muchos besos Jess.**


	6. La Cita

**¡¡HOLA!!**

Por si quedaba alguna duda, aunque creo que no, el inicio del capitulo trascurre entre finales del sábado, cuando Pansy se entera en la comida familiar de que tiene que viajar, a el jueves, cuando Ginny las llama a todas para cenar y contarles lo de Harry.

Por cierto algunas de las secuencias, no van en el orden cronológico correcto, pero no creo que haya confusiones. Me parecía darle más sentido a la historia en ese orden. Si ahí alguna duda, no tardare en responderlas.

* * *

**CAPITULO 6º - La Cita**

En maldita hora había acabado en aquel lugar tan alejado de la mano de dios. Toda la culpa la tenían las dichosas tradiciones Parkinson y su padre. Para que demonios se le ocurrió asistir ese sábado a la comida. ¿Tal vez porque era irremediablemente imposible no asistir? Como decía él "La familia que come unida, se mantiene unida", y la cuestión era si alguna vez lo habían estado de verdad. Y así, todo ello, le había costado acabar en aquel sitio del que ni siquiera había oído hablar, ya que según su progenitor había que expandir el mercado de comercio.

Ni un condenado traslador le había dado tiempo a coger, cuando él, su queridísimo padre, ya le había comprado unos billetes para ese aparato muggle que tan sorprendente le parecía, pues, no sabia como esos dichosos muggles se las habían apañado para hacerlo volar sin magia. Tuvo que preparar sus maletas a toda prisa, y como hija obediente acometer los mandatos de este si quería que en un futuro la tomara en cuenta, la misma historia de siempre, aunque todavía no estaba muy segura si lo que quería era mas bien alejarla de Londres, viendo tal panorama.

-¿Señorita? - le llamaba el tipo aquel que había contratado una vez que bajo de aquel cacharro - ¿Señorita?

P: mmmm…. - se había quedado dormida con el vaivén del coche.

-¿Señorita? - la llamo por tercera vez en un tono más alto.

P:¡SI! - dio un brinco en el asiento de atrás, incorporándose inmediatamente.

-Hemos llegado

P: Vale… uufff

Parpadeo un par de veces para quitarse aquel letargo y presiono el botón de la ventanilla comprobando si eso era cierto.

P: No puede ser aquí - decía con apatía al ver que estaba en mitad de la nada.

-No, es al final de ese sendero, pero… el problema es que cuando lleguemos allí no podré dar media vuelta ¿Cree que podrá ir a pie desde aquí?

P: Nooo

Minutos después el repelente chofer o chofér, como se diga, la había dejado tirada en el arcén con su enorme maleta. Y ahí estaba ella, bolso al hombro, tacones bien fijos al suelo y arrastrando su dichoso equipaje por aquel sendero cubierto de maldita nieve, la cual minutos antes había conseguido que se tuviera que agarrar a la primera rama baja de un árbol cercano, si no quería dar con su formidable culo en el suelo. ¿Quién le mandaría hacerle caso a su padre por mucho mercado que quisiera expandir? Definitivamente estaba perdiendo la cabeza, y ella más todavía por hacerle caso.

Después de un par de eternos minutos, por fin llego a una encantadora casita en la cual se hospedaría algunos días hasta haber albergado la información necesaria para sus informes. Recupero el aliento antes de entrar, y así poder apreciar el aspecto del lugar. Por lo que estaba viendo, no es que lo de "encantadora" no le gustara, pero prefería la palabra "lujosa" en vez del otro adjetivo. En fin, no le quedaba otra.

P: Bueno, esto va a ser interesante - se decía al comprobar que el interior era "igual de encantador".

Madera y piedra por todas partes, tabiques bajos, dos plantas, escaleras estrechas, habitaciones diminutas, por no decir habitación, armarios pequeños… pero debía de reconocer que todo estaba decorado con cierto estilo, algo es algo. Reorganizo sus cosas e hizo un par de hechizos para que entraran todas ellas en los cajones y muebles del lugar, antes de bajar y encender la chimenea. Hacia aun frío insoportable, y eso que no se había quitado los guantes de cuero de dragón que llevaba puestos.

Muy irónico, por eso mismo estaba en aquel lugar, por dragones, y si se podrían crear granjas para su cría y exportación, ya que su chiflado padre quería usarlos como medio de transporte entre otras cosas. Pero a decir verdad ella no veía mucho futuro en eso ¿Quién es su sano juicio usaría un dragón para ir al trabajo? Preferiría usar aquel aparato muggle de dos ruedas en el cual debías de protegerte la cabeza antes que un dragón.

Una vez el fuego encendido se dispuso a realizar su pasatiempo favorito, cotillear. Inspecciono el lugar, los escasos cajones, reviso los compactados estantes llenos de libros, las alacenas de la cocina… por lo menos no tendría que salir a por la cena, y una vez que termino con todo, volvió al salón tomo una copa de vino e intentaría ponerse al día con la lectura atrasada de informes.

Cuando anocheció todo lo tenia hecho, y el aburrimiento afloraba, estaba acostumbrada a acostarse a las tantas, así que hizo un doble esfuerzo e intento que el sueño le llegara… imposible, necesitaba el ruido del trafico nocturno de Londres para conciliarlo. Volvió junto a la chimenea a por otra vaso de vino, tal vez, una copita le ayudara. Encontró un antiguo aparato de música, quizás de la época en la que la estirada de Mcgonagall no era tan estirada y lo encendió. A las seis en punto por su reloj, después de una botella entera de aquel vino, un par de chupitos de whisky de fuego, y sin apenas voz, el sofá empezó a parecerle cómodo.

.

.

.

.

.

Un ruido hueco la sobresalto, incorporándose rápidamente en el sofá, tuvo que esperar un par de minutos hasta que su cabeza dejo de dar vueltas… otra vez aquel ruido, ¿De dónde demonios salía? ¿o más bien que o quien lo producía?

P: ¡Maldita puerta! - arrastraba los pies hacia ella con el pijama todavía puesto y con la bufanda y unos pelos que mi Hermione en sus mejores tiempos - ¿Quién demonios llama a estas horas?

Miro hacia el lado izquierdo antes de abrir, donde había un pequeño espejo.

Horrible, estaba horrible, ni que hubiera pasado la noche en Azkaban, se encogió de hombros, total ¿Quién la conocía allí? Tomo la fría perilla en su mano y tiro para abrir.

Un estridente gritito le salio de la garganta cuando se encontró en su puerta a un apuesto hombre que la miraba con cara de confusión. Sin pensarlo dos veces volvió a cerrar.

Mira que se lo había dicho su madre mil veces, "siempre perfecta, querida", y para una vez que se descuida, un hombre llama a su puerta. Ironías de la vida, que se le va hacer.

-¿Piensa tirarse toda la mañana así? - decía una voz grave tras la madera - porque no es que tenga todo el día.

Volvió a mirarse en el espejo, se atuso el pelo como buenamente pudo y volvió a abrir.

P: Lo siento - dijo estaba vez en un tono más normal - pero no esperaba a nadie tan temprano.

Ahí estaba él, el espécimen que faltaba todavía en su larga lista. Alto, fuerte, ¡muy fuerte!, brazos enormes o eso se podía apreciar debajo de ese jersey, estaba segura que si quisiera la podría levantar con solo uno de ellos. Pelo rojo fuego, como los sofocos que estaba provocando en ella con solo mirarlo, manos grandes y ásperas, con alguna que otra quemadura en algún dedo, mandíbula recta con una barba de dos o tres días que se dejaba asomar, ojos azul cielo… en definitiva, un tipo que te impone nada mas verlo, eso si, las pequeñas pecas que cubrían su piel bronceada hacían enternecer su aspecto.

-¿Temprano? - ella se había acostada hace un par de horas - Son las 11 de la mañana ¿o le parece a usted que esta claridad corresponde a horas más matutinas? Llego a la hora acordada.

P: ¿Cómo? - miro su reloj, estaba segura de que no podía ser tal hora, ¿quien se creía que era para hablarle así? - Según mi reloj - estiro el brazo para dejarlo ver - son las nueve de la mañana caballero, no tiene motivo para ponerse de esa manera - dijo con satisfacción en su rostro - si no le importa vuelva dentro de dos horas.

Y además tenia carácter, ¿seria algo bueno o malo? pensaba mientras el refunfuñaba por lo bajo como armándose de ¿paciencia?

-Señora…

P: señorita - le corrigió amablemente para que constara muy claro que no tenia ningún compromiso.

-Señorita entonces - rectifico - no se, si se habrá dado cuenta… - hablaba despacio tal como lo haría si tuviera a su sobrina delante - de que no esta en Londres - Pansy alzo una ceja, no estaba para bromas - Por tanto, en Rumania son dos horas más que allí.

Tardo un par de minutos en captarlo. ¿a quien se le había ocurrido cambiar la hora de esa manera? Definitivamente astronomía no era su asignatura favorita.

P: Espere un par de minutos, enseguida estoy lista.

El muchacho suspiro exasperado una vez que la vio salir a toda prisa escaleras arriba.

.

.

.

.

P: lista - decía cuando llego al ultimo escalón de fuera de la casa.

El la miro de arriba bajo no muy convencido con su atuendo.

P: ¿Algún problema? - era la primera vez que un hombre no babeaba al verla al instante, se estaba empezando a mosquear.

-No creo q esos "zapatitos", sean muy adecuados para donde vamos.

P: No a dicho a donde vamos.

-¿Acaso hace falta decirlo? ¿No se lo imagina?

Hizo un movimiento de varita, y muy a su pesar, sus bellísimos tacones italianos se convirtieron en un par de odiosas zapatillas deportivas.

P:¿alguna objeción más?

Él estaba a punto de contestar cuando con otro movimiento se cambio entera. Adiós a su tunica francesa. No entendía como Hermione o Ginny podían ir constantemente en vaqueros.

P: Por cierto… - el comenzó a caminar por lo que tuvo que avivar el paso - soy Pansy Parkinson ¿Cómo a dicho que se llamaba usted?

-No hace falta que me lo diga, se quien es, y no, no se lo he dicho - siguió caminando sin hacerle el más mero caso.

Muy indignada ella le siguió ¿Quién se pensaba que era para hablarle así? ¿no tenia modales?

P: espero que no todos los hombres de este país sean tan mal educados.

-No se si se habrá dado cuenta, por segunda vez, de que no hablo rumano y tengo un perfecto acento ingles británico. No creo que vea a muchos pelirrojos con pintas de escocés por aquí.

Si las miradas matasen, aquel tipo se hubiera convertido en comida para dragón antes de tiempo.

* * *

CASI UNA SEMANA DESPUES…

Llevaba allí desde el jueves… y según el despertador de la mesilla de noche de Zabini ya eran las dos de la tarde del sábado.

No tenia ganas de levantarse, pero era la segunda vez que él fue a despertarla y le aseguro que como tuviera que ir una tercera acabaría en la ducha de cabeza.

Los últimos días se los había pasado entre la cama y el sofá, sin hacer mucho más que dejar a Blaise hablar o leer algún libro de los muchos que había en el despacho de este.

Salio de las sabanas con desgana, y sin preocuparse del aspecto que tenia, con el enorme pijama verde botella que le había dejado, fue hacia la cocina en busca de su almuerzo. Entro en la habitación sin apenas hacer ruido, con desgana.

B: ¡Por fin la señorita se digna a parecer! - trasteaba con los cacharros y los platos para servir el almuerzo - Tienes otra carta - señalo hacia la mesa junto a sus cubiertos.

Era la quinta que recibía estando allí. La primera fue de Hermione, pidiéndole perdón por su comportamiento, ya que pensaba que no le había apoyado lo suficiente. No tenia porque pedirlo, no había hecho nada. Una segunda de Luna, preguntando como se encontraba y si necesitaba hablar. Otra tercera también de Hermione, haciéndole saber que estaba muy preocupada por ella, que nadie sabia donde estaba y que había tenido que mentir a su madre diciéndole que estaba con ella. Una cuarta de Pansy, afirmándole que Potter no se la merecía, y esta quinta y ultima, según leía era de parte de las tres, que habían quedado en casa de Hermione porque hoy era su gran noche.

B: ¿no piensas contestar esta tampoco? - intuía que había tenido otra pelea con Potter, pero no sospechaba el porque, ella ni siquiera hablaba más de dos frases seguidas. Se estaba empezando a preocupar ¿habría terminado su relación? Todo respecto a ella lo desconcertaba, no sacaba nunca nada en claro.

G: Me lo pensare.

B: Pelirroja, no hagas que yo conteste por ti - decía mientras le ponía el plato de comida por delante - Ya se que soy irresistible, pero por un par de horas te dejare libre - ella le miro con mala cara - Además, sabes que puedes volver cuando quieras.

Era cierto, últimamente se aburría mucho en esa casa tan grande, tenerla a ella allí le agradaba. Aunque prefería a la Ginny que le contestaba y se metía con él, antes que a esta versión apagada de la chica que tanto le alborotaba en el colegio.

Ese era el problema, no quería volver a su casa, y mucho menos a casa de alguna de las chicas, o se pasaría toda la noche hablando del tema del cual no le apetecía hablar. Con Zabini era mas fácil, él simplemente no preguntaba, no tenia por que darle explicaciones de nada, ni las pedía, habían pactado un silencio entre ambos con solo mirarse la noche que llego, pero en el momento que ella estuviera preparada para hablar podría asegurar que él estaría ahí para escucharla.

Comieron tranquilamente, ella sin apenas interrumpir en la conversación, si a eso se le podía llamar conversación. Tampoco quería que lo hiciera si con eso esta vez se comía todo el plato que tenia por delante. ¡En maldita hora se había vuelto tan ñoño! Si hubiera sido cualquier mujer la que hubiera llamado a su puerta aquella noche no le hubiera cedido su cuarto, ni la hubiera dejado quedarse en su casa, ¡es mas! hubiera intentado consolarla hasta que cayera en su cama con el dentro para a la mañana siguiente echarla sin escrúpulos, pero ella no, algo en ella lo volvía imbécil, alelado y cuando se quería dar cuenta hacia cosas como aquella, hacer su plato favorito para que comiera algo más que dos cucharadas.

B: ¿A dónde vas?

Ginny se había levantado de la mesa, carta en mano, sin decir apenas palabra.

G: ¿no decías que esta noche me dejabas libre?

* * *

Llevaban casi una hora caminando entre inmensos árboles, frondosos arbustos y verdes helechos, siguiendo a aquel tipo que estaba empezando a odiar. Tenia los dedos de los pies helados por andar sobre la poca nieve que quedaba por allí, y la maldita humedad le estaba estropeando el buen aspecto de su larga melena. Todavía no sabia como él solo andaba con un simple jersey de lana de un lado para otro.

P: ¿falta mucho? - decía agotada sujetándose en el tronco de un árbol cercano.

El se volvió a mirar.

Cuando le dijeron que la familia Parkinson estaba interesada en su reserva de dragones y que su única hija pretendía ir a visitarlos, puso el grito en el cielo. No dejaría que les hicieran daño a esas pobres criaturas. Pero claro está, sus superiores, tras una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero, estaban la mar de complacidos de poder ayudar a la hija de una familia tan generosa. Por ello, le encargaron ni más ni menos que a él, hacerle la estancia de la encantadora señorita lo más agradable posible.

Y eso era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo, "hacer más reconfortante su visita". ¿Cómo alguien en su sano juicio podía confiar, en una niña tonta y pija que nunca se había roto una uña, sus negocios? Parecía más bien una niñera en vez de un guía.

-Yo pensaba que querría ver el lugar antes de llevarla a la reserva - decía con una falsa simpatía - Lo hubiera dicho antes y nos hubiéramos aparecido sin más.

Pansy echaba chispas por los ojos. Ese idiota no paraba de incordiarla. Fue hacia él dando largas zancadas y tomo su mano bruscamente para que la llevara al dichoso lugar. Ese viaje seria más largo de lo que ella pensaba. Ya haría ver a aquel tipo con quien trataba.

.

.

Se aparecieron al inicio de un gran valle rodeado de grandes montañas. Más adelante en una amplia explanada casi desierta de vegetación caminaban, como quien no quiere la cosa, enormes dragones y algún que otro mago o bruja complaciendo sus necesidades.

Ni muerta se iba a acercar a más de cinco metros de uno de ellos por gusto.

-¡¡CHARLES!! - un hombre de mediana edad corría hacia ellos- ¡Por fin te encuentro!

C: Dirk - dijo a modo de saludo.

Pansy miraba desconcertada todavía aquel lugar, además de algo temerosa por la magnitud de aquellas criaturas. Las había visto ya alguna vez, de hecho en el mismo Hogwarts, pero no tan cerca como lo estaba haciendo esta vez. Pero claro, no dejaría constancia en su rostro de ello y menos delante de ese tal Charles.

Al menos ya sabia como llamarlo.

-Jargor esta volviendo a hacer de las suyas - su aprensión era notable en la voz - Creo que deberías darte prisa.

Cogió el brazo de la chica para llevarla con él. Si Jargor estaba haciendo lo que creía que estaba haciendo él era el único que podía tranquilizarlo. Tiro, pero al ver que no había respuesta se giro.

C: ¿Acaso tienes miedo de unos simples dragones? - dijo regodeándose en el claro terror que ella intentaba disimular.

P: ¿yo? ¿miedo? - lo enfrento subiendo el mentón de la manera que su padre le enseño a una muy temprana edad.

C: Mejor - tiro de ella y esta vez si lo siguió.

El "afable" Jargor era toda una preciosidad, pensaba con ironía. Al menos este solo tiene una cabeza, eso si con una sarta de afilados y amenazadores dientes. Patas cortas, alas enormes semejantes a las de un murciélago y una larga cola acabada en una púa con forma de flecha. Ya sabia por que su sangre era venenosa, nada mas tenias que mirarlo para darte cuenta de ello. ¡Encantador! Lo que no sabia es que tuvieran tan mal aliento… a chamusquina. Cubierto de unas no muy atrayentes escamas rugosas, que ondeaban con cada movimiento brusco del animal. Con unos ojos púrpuras brillantes y unas escrutadoras pupilas negras. Pero debía de reconocer que era de un tamaño majestuoso, cuya piel era también negra como el carbón, la cual tomaba ciertos reflejos violáceos cuando este lanzaba alguna que otra ráfaga de fuego y la iluminaba.

C: ¡Jargor! ¿otra vez haciendo de las tuyas? - gritaba, la "pequeña criatura" era todo un rebelde, había herido a tres cuidadores, echaba fuego por la boca y estaba acabando con la poca vegetación que había a su alrededor - ¿Me voy unas horas y ya la estas liando?

Definitivamente este tío se estaba volviendo loco ¿pensaba acaso que entendería lo que le estaba diciendo? Lo miro con escepticismo hasta que Jargor le devolvió un rugido.

P: ¿Se puede saber que le pasa al encantador animalito? - menos mal que estaban a una distancia prudencial y esperaba que este no la hubiera oído.

C: Digamos… que no le gusta que le toquen sus cosas.

P: Muy comprensible

Él la miro, no se esperaba esa respuesta.

C: ¿así?

P: A mi tampoco me gusta que manoseen las mías - decía mientras estudiaba al "indefenso animalito" que solo intentaba defenderse.

C: Añada a eso que nuestro querido amigo esta acostumbrado a unos ciento setenta kilómetros cuadrados para el solito.

Ella hizo un asentamiento de cabeza entendiendo el motivo. Si ella tuviera que vivir en una casa de una sola habitación, armarios diminutos, escaleras estrechas, tabiques bajos… estaría en la misma situación, de hecho pensándolo bien lo estaba.

Charles hizo un movimiento con la mano para que los pocos magos y brujas que intentaban contenerlo se apartaran y pudiera ocuparse él, estaba bastante familiarizado con sus "berrinches", cuando noto que ella estaba a su lado.

C: ¿se puede saber que esta haciendo?

P: Ayudarle ¿o es que no lo ve?

No sabia como pero en menos de un par de minutos le había tomado cariño a esa cosa.

C: Será mejor que se mantenga a una distancia prudencial.

P: ¿no me cree capaz?

C: Al que no creo capaz de que la aguante es a él - señalo hacia delante.

P: Eso lo veremos.

Ella siguió hacia delante muy despacio sin quitarle la vista de encima al dragón. Al verla el animal enfoco todo su curiosidad la pequeña personita que se dirigía a él. Charles sacaba muy despacio la varita que tenia en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas… piensa Pansy piensa, que decía el grandullón sobre los dragones… hacer una reverencia y esperar a que el la conteste y ya puedes tocarlo… ¡no, no, no! ¡eso era para los hipogrifos! A quien pretendes engañar querida si apenas prestabas atención en esas aburridas clases… pues nada, tendría que improvisar… ¿a lo mejor servia?

Definitivamente esa mujer estaba loca. Como se le podía ocurrir enfrentarse a un furioso dragón sin ni siquiera haber visto uno mas haya de su libro de cuidados de criaturas mágicas. Hacia movimientos lentos para ponerse en una buena posición por si Jargor decidía de que ya era hora de acabar con las nuevas compañías, y le remodelaba el peinado a la chica. Seguramente que sus superiores no estarían nada contentos si la veían aparecer con el pelo echo chamusquina y con unas cuantas quemaduras, eso en el mejor de los casos. Ella seguía acercándose con paso firme, altiva, con la cabeza bien alta, si el miedo pasaba por sus venas, apenas lo dejaba ver. Por lo menos algo tenia a su favor. Cuando creyó que estaba a una distancia considerable, lo miro fijamente un par de minutos mientras la criatura no perdía detalle. Era la primera vez que había visto a Jargor tan curioso en algo, o mas bien en alguien. Después del enfrentamiento de miradas, Pansy hizo una reverencia que acto seguido él contesto agachando la cabeza, ella se levanto y alargo la mano para acariciarlo.

C: Ni se te ocur… - ya se veía con ella en brazos en busca de un sanador para que le arreglara el destrozo, pero no, para su sorpresa Jargor se dejo acariciar, incluso pudo ver como cerraba los ojos del gusto.

P: ¿ha visto? - se giro para ver a un sorprendido Charles que todavía estaba en tensión con la varita en alto - ¡Nos entendemos! - decía triunfante de ver su cara.

Se acerco a la estrambótica pareja y puso una mano en el cuello del animal para acariciarlo también. A él le había costado más de un meses acercarse, y ella en menos de tres minutos ya lo tenia comiendo de su mano como quien dice. Se arrimo a una de sus grandes orejas y le susurro.

C: Con que la prefieres a ella por que es una chica ¿no? - Jargor resoplo a modo de contestación - Entiendo - decía ofendido.

P: ¿crees que me dejara montar? - preguntaba exultante.

C: No tientes más tu suerte.

* * *

Amanecía en el pequeño bosque donde días atrás encontró una nueva especie de duendecillo. Se suponía que los sábados descansaba pero ese precisamente debía de acompañar a unos colegas de profesión para que tomaran en cuenta sus nuevos hallazgos.

Había decidido que la cosa fuera rápida, por ello los cito a horas tan tempranas, cuando tales criaturas salían en busca de algo que comer tras una larga noche. Dio instrucciones a sus acompañantes de por donde debían buscar, mientras que ella intentaba capturar a alguno para poder estudiarlo más detenidamente en sus laboratorios antes de devolverlo a su lugar. Estaba a punto de coger a un escurridizo ejemplar cuando una voz la alerto.

-¡¡Señorita Lovegood!!

Levanto la vista del arbusto por donde el duendecillo se le había escapado otra vez.

Entre sus acompañantes de edad avanzada, destacaba Rolf Scamander, un joven muchacho unos años mayor que ella, nieto del famosísimo biólogo y uno de sus ídolos, Newton Scamander, quien escribió además uno de sus libros favoritos, _Animales Fantásticos y Donde Encontrarlos_, que tras haberle impedido por tercera vez capturar su objetivo, le estaba empezando a fastidiar.

No es que lo conociera mucho, habían cruzado un par de palabras, pero él joven le había dejado constancia de que era todo un placer trabajar con ella. Ella todavía no estaba tan segura.

R: Creo que he encontrado un magnifico ejemplar digno de su atención - cargaba con un bote de cristal en una mano.

Ella fue en su búsqueda cuando Rolf resbalo al poner una de sus botas sobre una piedra con musgo fresco que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer de bruces al suelo. Salio corriendo hacia donde estaba, esparramado en el suelo, y al moverlo para ponerlo mirando hacia ella, se dio cuenta que estaba inconsciente y sangraba por una de sus cejas, la izquierda.

No perdió la calma, tomo su pulso, era correcto, noto que respiraba, y cuando estaba cerciorándose de que no tenia ningún otro golpe en la cabeza noto como el comenzaba a abrir los ojos.

L: Será mejor que no se mueva durante unos minutos señor Scamander - seguía reconociéndolo.

Una luz cegadora le impedía ver. Notaba un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y en su espalda, además de unas calidas manos recorrer su rostro. Cuando fue consciente de ello, la vio a ella.

R: Debo de estar en el cielo… - ella sonrío por su comentario y él intento tocarla.

L: Rolf - dijo dulcemente - quédate quieto en un momento estarás bien.

R: … y tu debes de ser un ángel.

L: solo tienes una herida en la cabeza, que estoy intentando sanar.

R: mi ángel.

Luna se hecho a reír otra vez, no pensaba que el golpe hubiera sido tan fuerte.

Él parpadeo un par de veces, parecía que volvía en si, e intento incorporarse una vez que termino con su ceja.

L: ¿Estas mejor? - lo ayudaba a levantarse.

R: Creo que si Luna ¿puedo llamarte Luna?

L: Claro, como no.

R: Eres mi ángel de la guarda - y le dio un pequeño toquecito en la nariz - Que habría hecho sin ti. ¿Me permites invitarte a desayunar? - ella iba a rehusarse, no estaba bien ligar en el trabajo, cuando el dijo - Creo que todavía no me tengo muy bien en pie.

Tomo una de sus manos para guiarlo.

L: Anda vamos, será mejor que comas algo.

Rolf, triunfante la siguió.

Estuvieron charlando todo el desayuno. En realidad tenían muchas cosas en común, además de ciertas aficiones comunes. Podía decirse que se compenetraban bien. Luna le confeso, en un arranque de valentía, que idolatraba y seguía los pasos de su abuelo, y él que en realidad seguía los suyos. Ambos se echaron a reír. Rolf decido acompañarla a su casa, ya que era lo menos que podía hacer tras salvarlo, y ella se dejo acompañar, hacia tiempo que no estaba tan tranquila con un hombre.

R: ya sabes Luna, cuando quieras podemos ir a tomar el te con mis abuelos. Estarían encantados de conocerte sobretodo mi abuelo. Hemos estado hablando de ti y de tu trabajo - ella se sintió halagada.

L: Gracias es todo un placer. - subió el escalón para entrar en el portal de su casa - Creo que ya hemos llegado. - Miro otra vez su ceja ya curada - ¿seguro que ya estas del todo bien?

R: Estoy bien - le aseguro amablemente - Exactamente, no sé por que le caí tan mal a aquellos duendecillos para que diera con el culo en el suelo.

L: La próxima vez he de preguntárselo - le seguía el juego riendo dulcemente.

R: Por favor. Todavía noto un cierto dolor.

Ella tomo su cara entre sus manos y le dio un leve beso en la ceja izquierda. Rolf dejo de respirar unos breves segundos.

L: para que se te cure - le toco la frente después con delicadeza.

R: en serio Luna, ¿podría llamarte alguna vez para salir?

L: Tal vez.

Y se adentro en el edificio.

* * *

"Por fin de vuelta en Londres". Esa era la frase que pasaba constantemente por su cabeza desde que llego el jueves por la mañana, y ya estaban a sábado, pero es que el viaje había sido algo más movidito de lo que se esperaba, y mucho más estresante. Su regreso le proporciono una grata satisfacción, aunque había traído con ella una extraña energía negativa, o como llamo Luna tiempo después, mal kalma o karma, no estaba muy familiarizada con aquellos términos que usaba la rubia, que influyo de manera tan devastadora en sus amigos.

Su pelirroja favorita no estaba pasando por una buena racha, y todo se lo debía a Potter y su falto sentido del compromiso, mejor dicho, falto sentido del compromiso en su relación con Ginny, ya que el chico se comprometía con cualquier causa perdida, que le alejara de su deslumbrante novia, antes que con ella. Nada mas llegar se encontró con una Ginny deshecha a manos de un Potter que ni siquiera se estaba dando cuenta que cada vez ponía más barreras con la que él decía que era el amor de su vida.

Esa misma noche los chicos la llamaron para salir. Estaba encantada de retomar su amistad donde la dejaron años atrás, por ello cuando encontró a Draco y Theo en la puerta de su apartamento no dudo en acompañarlos a tomar algo, nada formal, en la línea que solían ser las salidas de tres de los herederos más ricos de la ciudad. Fue ahí donde se entero del pequeño problemilla que tenia Draco con una de sus mejores amigas. En realidad, a Theo se le escapo "sin querer", lo que le llevo a ella menos de dos minutos sonsacarle a uno de los dos lo ocurrido. Nunca le habían podido esconder nada, entre ellos era casi imposible tener secretos, se conocían demasiado bien, aparte de llevar demasiado tiempo juntos, cosa que ni con el paso de los años cambiaba.

Eso si, lo que más le preocupaba era la falta de confianza de una de sus mejores amigas, Hermione. ¿Acaso no confiaba en ella lo suficiente como para decirle que el chico misterioso con el que había quedado ese mismo sábado por la noche era Draco? Tenia que hablar urgentemente con ella a solas. Por ello y con la excusa de "que iban a hacer con Ginny y su nueva crisis que cada vez las tenia más preocupadas" la llamo a sabiendas de que Luna no podía ir ya que días atrás les contó algo sobre duendes, algunos brujos entrados en años y trabajo. Estarían solas.

H: Cuando me llamaste anoche para quedar en el Caldero Chorreante pensé que el viaje te había trastornado más de la cuenta, - llego a la ultima mesa del local cercana de la puerta que daba al patio trasero que conectaba con el callejón, donde le esperaba su amiga - pero ahora puedo asegurar que si, tu locura va en aumento.

P: Nena, ¿acaso piensas que nos vamos a quedar aquí? Que poco me conoces querida - Sabia que no se le escapaba una a la castaña, pero no creía que la pillaría tan rápido - Tenia cosas que hacer por aquí cerca, y pensé que seria el lugar más rápido por donde entrar al callejón.

H: Claro, claro. ¡Anda vamos!

Estuvieron paseando entre la gente que abarrotaba las calles de donde estaban algunas de sus tiendas favoritas. Entraron a un par de sitios para que Hermione hiciera algunos recados ya que estaban de paso por allí, y de mientras charlaban de sus cosas y sobretodo de Ginny. Una vez que se habían puesto de acuerdo con el tema de la pelirroja, tocaba "hacerle cantar", pero para su mala suerte ella se le adelanto.

H: Bueno, ¿me vas a decir para que me has traído hasta aquí? - el escepticismo estaba escrito en su cara.

P: En realidad nena, quiero aconsejarte que deberías ponerte esta noche - paseaban ambas entre los percheros de Madame Malkins - Para impresionar a ese tal chico misterioso del que no quieres contarnos nada.

H: ahh… - pillada, no quería hablar de eso en ese momento - No creo que necesite nada nuevo.

P: Será mejor que dejemos esta farsa.

Ya se estaba hartando de intentar sonsacarle algo más sobre su cita. ¡Por Merlín, ella era una de esas mujeres que iban al grano!

H: ¿Qué farsa? No me hagas que también tenga que preocuparme por ti, con cuidar de una de nosotras tengo suficiente.

P: ¿Sabes con quien estuve anoche? - seguía hablando sin hacerle el más mínimo caso.

H: ¿Un nuevo ligue?

P: Los chicos vinieron a verme y tomamos algo juntos - la cara de Hermione empalideció - ¡Y mira que casualidad! Mi Draco también tiene una cita esta noche.

Dejo de rebuscar entre los vestido que tenia delante y le echo una de esas miradas significativas alzando una ceja a la castaña que estaba en frente.

Ella se la devolvió.

Tardo menos de cuatro segundos en cantar. Ni que le hubiera hecho tragar veritaserum.

H: ¡Lo siento!, se que no tengo perdón, debería de habértelo contado mucho antes - paseaba delante de Pansy de un lado para el otro sin parar de hablar y gesticulando con los brazos - Pero no sabia como ibas a reaccionar, tampoco es que haya pasado nada todavía… un par de besos, ¡te lo prometo!, nada mas… y pensaba decírtelo cuando encontrara el momento adecuado, ¡te lo juro!… de hecho lo intente un par de veces, pero luego pasaba alguna cosa y al final nos interrumpían. Debería de haberle hecho caso a Ginny y Luna pero…

P: ¿ellas ya lo saben?

H: Si… pero no creas que yo se lo he contado… ¡no, no, no!… buen, tu sabes como es Ginny de intuitiva para ciertas cosas, aparte en la boda nos topamos con él y claro, solo tuvo que engañarme para sonsacarme la verdad. Y lo de Luna… pillo a Malfoy mientras me besaba en Flourish & Blotts contra una estantería, a la cual me subí para alcanzar un libro y de la que por poco me caigo si él no hubiera aparecido. Pero yo pensaba contártelo la primera, ¡De verdad!. Ellas me lo avisaron también, porque ya sabes… no esta bien salir con el ex de una amiga o lo que fuera Malfoy para ti, no es que lo quiera saber pero como nunca hablas de cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, y cada vez que te preguntamos cambias de tema pues…

P: ¡Nena tranquilízate! - la tomo por las manos para hacerla parar - respira… - casi no le quedaba aire de a la velocidad en que le había contado todo - bien. No hace falta que te disculpes por esto, como tampoco tienes por que pedirme permiso para salir con Draco, él y yo nunca fuimos novios ni nada por el estilo - Hermione la miro desconcertada - Esta bien, hubo una época en la que lo parecía, pero nada más, no paso de ser solo en apariencia ¿acaso podrías salir con tu casi hermano? El motivo por el que no me gusta recordar esa época no tiene nada que ver con los chicos, ellos son lo mejor que me pasó estando allí dentro - la castaña asintió, sabia a lo que se refería, Harry y Ron eran los mismo para ella, bueno, o por lo menos antes, ahora… mejor era no recordar por un tiempo a uno de ellos - Pero eso si, no te perdono que no me lo contaras la primera. ¿A quién mejor que yo para pedirle consejos sobre que le gusta a mi Draquito?

H: Pansy, solo es una cena, le debía una después de que me ayudara con Ron el día que fuimos a esa discoteca muggle. Nada más.

P: lo que tu digas nena.

H: Aparte hablamos de Malfoy - siguieron rebuscando por la tienda - ¿quien en su sano juicio puede pensar que yo le gusto?

P: Si yo te contara - contesto a medio tono mientras se giraba ya que algo a sus espaldas le había llamado la atención.

H: ¿Has dicho algo?

P: ¿Yo? No querida, solo apreciaba la calidad de estos vestidos - la castaña no le dio importancia y fue a ver también las prendas - Creo que necesitaras algo nuevo ¿o no me digas que no quieres impresionar al tío que te hacia la vida imposible en el colegio?

Le encantaba que con una simple frase todo el mundo hiciera lo que ella quería.

* * *

El sábado por la noche, a falta de vida social propia más interesante, Pansy, Luna y una medio recuperada Ginny, o eso quería hacer ver, se pasaron por casa de Hermione para disfrutar indirectamente de "su primera cita oficial" con Malfoy.

Las tres esperaban a que la aludida terminara de arreglarse mientras gorroneaban algo que habían tomado de su enorme frigorífico tiradas en su cómodo sofá.

L: ¡Herms! - llamaba por tercera vez impaciente.

Esta se asomo por la puerta haciendo poses imitando a la susodicha "amiga" de Ron.

P: ¡OH, Cielo! Es fabuloso. Estas estupenda.

G: Es como si… las llevaras en bandeja - le encantaba hacerla de rabiar - pero estas perfecta.

Pansy le había elegido un vestido negro ajustado hasta mitad del muslo con un prominente escote. Ella no era muy aficionada a ir tan ceñida pero eso que había dicho la ex slytherin esa misma mañana sobre impresionar al tío que le hacia la vida imposible le había marcado. ¡Ese se iba a enterar de quien era Hermione Granger!

L: Yo diría que es… el vestido desnudo - Luna era demasiado convencional a veces Todas se echaron a reír - Parece muy claro que quieres algo más que comer con él.

H: ¿Pero si es nuestra primera cita? Bueno, lo que sea - refunfuñaba pidiendo ayuda.

No es que estuviera muy convencida de él pero por tal de ver la cara de tonto que se le quedaría a Malfoy.

G: No le hagas caso te queda genial, pero de acostarte con él nada. Solo que se haga ilusiones - después de todo parecía que se estaba divirtiendo, le había venido bien salir un rato.

H: Así es. Se mira pero no se toca.

P: Si tiene que pasar, ¡que pase! - conocía muy bien a su amigo, le seria difícil resistirse. Luego le pediría que le diera las gracias. Además, Hermione necesitaba olvidar a Ron de una buena vez.

L: Un segundo… ¿creía que a partir de ahora te ibas a tomar las cosas con calma? No puedes acostarte con él el primer día.

G: ¡Que horror! - bromeaba por el comentario.

P: ¡Por Merlín! ¡Si es justo lo que necesita! Dejar de tomarse las cosas con calma y conocer a gente nueva, tal como Weasley esta haciendo.

Hermione asentía a eso que había dicho sobre Ron. Tal vez necesitaba dejar la calma en casa por un rato, y no analizarlo todo.

L: Si un hombre te gusta en serio debes de esperar al menos hasta la quinta cita - le reprochaba.

H: ¿La cifra ha subido? ¿Y quien a dicho que me guste o que me vaya a acostar con él? Solo le debía una cena.

Como si estuviera hablando con la pared, ellas seguían a lo suyo.

L: ¡Si! Por que el numero de cita que hay que esperar para acostarse con un hombre es directamente proporcional a tu edad.

G: Deja el reglamento ya a un lado. Recuérdame que cuando vengas a casa no te vuelva a dejar a mano ninguna revista de Corazón de Bruja. Con que no se lo tire en la primera cita basta.

P: Sed realistas un tío puede pasar de nosotras cuando le de la gana, sea el primer día o el décimo.

G: ¿Cuando has salido tu con un tío diez días?

L: Hay que crear un cierto vinculo emocional.

P: ¿Pero no es mejor averiguar al principio si sois compatibles en la cama para evitar herir los sentimientos de nadie?

L: Tampoco es tan malo que te hieran.

G: Nooo… y a ti desde luego te encanta.

H: No esta tan mal reprimirse algo.

P: ¿Desde cuando eres tan remilgada?

"¡AH!" por fin había vuelto a la conversación.

L: En otras épocas se valoraba mucho más el romance.

G: No puede haber verdadero romance si no hay sexo.

P: Pero el sexo puede funcionar con alguien a quien no quieras ni respetes… y al que luego olvides después. - esa era su filosofía hacia los hombres desde hace mucho tiempo, y dudaba que hubiera alguno que le hiciera cambiar de opinión.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta.

H: Muy bien chicas, me voy a cenar.

Cogió su bolso y su abrigo, el cual se puso sin llegarlo a abrochar. Se sentía más segura llevando algo más que ese simple vestido.

L: ¡Adiós, diviértete!

G: ¡Suerte!

P: ¡A por él!

Una vez que se fue, las chicas se quedaron un rato más en la casa.

G: Por cierto, ¿Qué tal tu viaje? Que entre unas cosas y otras se me olvido preguntarte.

P: Mejor no preguntes…

L: ¿Nos vas a contar donde has estado estos días?

G: Mejor que no lo sepáis…

* * *

Ahí estaba él. Apoyado en la puerta trasera del coche con chofer, ya que suponía que eso de conducir se lo dejaba a los muggles, que utilizaba cuando salía del Londres mágico. Iba vestido de manera informal si le preguntaban, aunque para el resto del mundo un traje negro con una camisa blanca era todo menos informal. Lo que le hacía destacar sobre los demás.

Fue hacia él de manera tranquila, intentando no acabar en el suelo tras un mal manejo de sus altísimos tacones y la mirada escrutadora que estaba recibiendo.

Se paro a escasos centímetros haciéndole un gesto con la cara para que le explicara a que venia esa media sonrisa de lado que había puesto.

D: Interesante vestido - volvió a mirarla de arriba bajo desde más cerca.

H: ¿Qué quieres decir? - objetivo cumplido ¿habría dejado de ser la prefecta perfecta que lo analizaba todo al mínimo detalle?

D: Interesante vestido - volvió a declarar.

Se aparto del vehiculo, y como buen caballero que era y le habían enseñado, le abrió la puerta para ayudarla a subir, después se introdujo para quedar a su lado.

Hay estaba ella, en un coche con chofer, vestida con aquel vestido el cual no había tomado en cuenta a la hora de sentarse, ya que se subía y dejaba ver medio muslo más y su maldito abrigo no llegaba a taparla por completo, y para empeorarlo todo Malfoy sentado a su lado no paraba de fijar su mirada en la misma zona que ella intentaba ocultar.

D: Eh… - lo había pillado mirando ¿desde cuando Granger tenia unas piernas tan largas y tentadoras? Últimamente solo pensaba en las piernas de Granger. Al menos le había hecho caso por una vez en su vida y se había puesto otra falda que se subía al mínimo movimiento. Un sudor frío le recorría la espalda - No te preocupes, soy realmente capaz de controlarme - ¿Pero que le estaba diciendo? Mejor seria mirar hacia otro lado.

H: Yo también - ¿pero que estaba haciendo, seguirle el juego? Debía entretenerse con algo.

Su fuerza de voluntad flaqueaba en esos momentos y volvió a mirarla ahora que ella estaba entretenida con algo que veía tras la ventana. Su mano involuntariamente se iba acercando a esas doradas largas piernas sin poder hacer nada por remediarlo. Ellas, el vestido, su larga melena ondulada le hacían dejar a un lado ese aspecto de insoportable prefecta perfecta que había adquirido en el colegio para pasar a ser una de las pocas mujeres, por no decir la única, que le interesaba de verdad desde hacia tiempo. ¿Cómo se le podía haber escapado esto en Hogwarts? Debía de darle las gracias a Pansy, todo lo malo se pega, se decía con gusto.

Volvió la vista otra vez hacia el interior del coche. No dejaba de observarla. Esos ojos grises la perforaban. Eran devastadores. Unos calores le subían desde los pies inundándole todo el cuerpo, nunca había sentido como su piel se erizaba con solo una mirada.

Noto el dorso de uno de sus dedos recorrer su muslo hasta la rodilla, y en cuestión de segundos ambos se abalanzaban sobre la boca del otro.

* * *

**¿Continuara? **

Antes que nada espero que os haya gustado. Supongo que sabréis quien es ese pelirrojo que trae por la calle de la amargura a Pansy ¿no? Aunque todos lo conozcamos por un nombre algo más cariñoso ajajá.

Y que me decís de Ginny y de su retiro en casa de Zabini ¿Acaso él puede sentir algo por una mujer? Con lo acostumbrado que esta a tener cada noche una diferente en su cama.

Tenemos otro biólogo en el fic, nuestra luna a encontrado un nombre con sus mismos gustos e ideales ¿Qué pasara entonces con nuestro querido Theo? Creo yo que con este nuevo personaje no se ve tan patosilla como con Nott.

Se que no tengo perdón, dejarlo así, en lo más emocionante… bueno al menos ya sabemos que la cosa entre Hermione y Pansy esta clara, y que algo raro le paso en Hogwarts por que no quiere hablar sobre el colegio.

Quería dar las gracias, como siempre, a la gente que me lee y me dejan maravillosos reviews. En especial a: **Simon de Escorpiao**, **.Chan, **mi querida **Abril **(ya le daremos un escarmiento a Harry, no te preocupes), **Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha, allexxthepattinson, barbiieRubia, **y **fior aquarium **(se que he tardado un poco más de la cuenta pero creo que a merecido la pena, por cierto yo también quisiera encontrarme con el rubio a cada instante).

**Muchos besos Jess **


	7. La Fiesta Prenatal

**¡HOLA!**

**¿Cuánto tiempo, no? Encantada de volver a estar entre vosotros. Se que hace muchísimo tiempo que no me paso por aquí, pero es que no me veía inspirada para acabarla. Intentare no demorarme tanto esta vez. Siento mucho haberla dejado así, y muchas gracias de ante mano para la gente que vaya a seguir leyéndola. Me encantaría seguir escuchando vuestras críticas y comentarios como antes. Sin más os dejo con la lectura.**

* * *

_**CAPITULO 7º- FIESTA PRENATAL**_

Su fuerza de voluntad flaqueaba en esos momentos, y volvió a mirarla ahora que ella estaba entretenida con algo que veía tras la ventana. Su mano involuntariamente se iba acercando a esas doradas largas piernas sin poder hacer nada por remediarlo. Ellas, el vestido, su larga melena ondulada le hacían dejar a un lado ese aspecto de insoportable prefecta perfecta que había adquirido en el colegio para pasar a ser una de las pocas mujeres, por no decir la única, que le interesaba de verdad desde hacia tiempo. ¿Cómo se le podía haber escapado esto en Hogwarts? Debía de darle las gracias a Pansy, todo lo malo se pega, se decía con gusto.

Volvió la vista otra vez hacia el interior del coche. No dejaba de observarla. Esos ojos grises la perforaban. Eran devastadores. Unos calores le subían desde los pies inundándole todo el cuerpo, nunca había sentido como su piel se erizaba con solo una mirada.

Noto el dorso de uno de sus dedos recorrer su muslo hasta la rodilla, y en cuestión de segundos ambos se abalanzaban sobre la boca del otro.

Draco la atraía hacía su cuerpo por la nuca y la cadera con ímpetu, mientras Hermione despeina su pelo al intentar no separarse de él debido al arrebato de ambos.

Era uno de esos besos dominantes, en el que los dos querían llevar las riendas pero ninguno dejaba ceder ni un milímetro de terreno, un tira y afloja frenético, agobiante, delirante. Sus bocas exploraban la cavidad contigua sin ningún pudor, sus lenguas se entrelazan, ambos notaban su sabor en el otro. El había bajado la mano de su cintura hacía el final de su espalda con la intención de no dejarla escapar. Ella casi estaba encima suya sentada, apenas sin poder respirar, atrapada entre la puerta del coche y él.

No podía pensar, solo sentir como la besaba, le mordía el labio inferior, bajaba por su cuello hasta la base de la clavícula y volvía a subir al lóbulo de su oreja para seguir torturándola con sus malditos besos.

A la mierda el autocontrol pensó cuando ella no se soltó de su cuello, y mucho menos cuando acabo sentada encima de él. Intentaba mantener las manos quietas, si no quería acabar mucho antes de lo previsto, pero le era difícil contenerlas teniendo esos muslos al descubierto tan cerca.

La falta de aire se hizo más que evidente después de casi diez minutos sin separarse y ella puso la mano en su pecho para apartarlo.

Ambos se miraron jadeantes.

¿Pero que estaban haciendo?, fue lo primero que se le paso por su cabeza segundos después a Hermione. ¿Cómo podía estar haciendo aquello? Intento respirar hondo para que le llegara el oxigeno que era debido a su cerebro y poder pensar con claridad. Aunque debía de reconocer que le gustaba mucho más con aquel pelo despeinado y aquella mirada que parecía que de un momento a otro iba a saltar encima suya. Se reprendió mentalmente otra vez, en maldita hora había hecho caso a Pansy. La culpa la tenia aquel maldito vestido por que sino ella nunca hubiera actuado de aquella manera y mucho menos él.

D: ¿Has tomado el aire necesario para seguir? – preguntaba insinuando nada bueno.

Tenia las mejillas sonrosadas por el rubor y apenas podía hablar, y eso le encantaba. Le encantaba dejarla sin habla, sin saber que decir, le encantaba sacarla de sus casillas, hacer que dejara esa apariencia suya de doña perfecta. Le encantaban aquellos labios rojos entreabiertos mientras jadeaba por su culpa.

H: El suficiente… - veía como se volvía acercar con el propósito de seguir – para pensar con claridad.

Y justo cuando estaba a escasos segundos de su boca estampo su mano contra la cara de él apartándolo con fuerza. El coche paró en un semáforo en rojo y ella aprovecho para bajarse de ahí.

En esos escasos segundos en los que él habló se había visto en su cama a la mañana siguiente, desnuda mientras él le insinuaba de una manera muy directa que se fuera de su casa lo antes posible, dejando claro con eso que todo había sido un desagradable error. Y por eso necesitaba salir de ahí, alejarse de él. No estaba preparada después de lo de Ron para eso, y mucho menos con él.

Andaba calle abajo camino de su casa cuando noto como una mano le atrapaba el brazo.

D: ¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo? – la volvió hacía él de un tirón.

H: Caminar, eso que hacen las personas cuando quieren ir a algún sitio y no tienen ningún medio de transporte.

D: No te hagas la marisabidilla conmigo, Granger. Sabes que no lo aguanto. ¿A dónde te crees que vas? Tú y yo teníamos una cena esta noche.

H: Lo has dicho bien, en el tiempo correcto, teníamos. – Sacudió su brazo y se deshizo del agarre para seguir caminando mientras farfullaba pasando de Draco que le seguía el paso a pocos metros - En maldita hora le hice caso a Pansy. ¡Maldito vestido! – tiro de él hacia abajo intentando inútilmente hacerlo más largo – No me metería en estos líos si no me dejara convencer tontamente, - Draco la miraba divertido como intentaba mascullar en aparente voz baja - porque en ningún caso esto hubiera pasado si hubiera llevado mis vaqueros, ¡El no se hubiera fijado en nada! ¡Como siempre! Todo esto ha sido un error ¡Si! Un error.

Sin previo aviso una luz a su izquierda la empezó a cegar y escuchó un sonido de bocina aterrador, para en escasos segundo estar contra una pared de piedra en algún callejón de esa calle.

De repente, al verla cruzar sin mirar cuando a escasos metros tenia un autobús rojo de dos plantas a menos de dos metros no se lo pensó dos veces, corrió hacía ella, y cuando quedaban milímetros para ser atropellados se desapareció.

H: ¿¡Estas loco! – Él la mirada con desconcierto apoyando sus manos en la pared a ambos lados de la cabeza de Hermione debido a la carrera – ¡Alguien podía habernos visto!

D: ¿Me estas llamando loco a mi? Yo no soy el que ha cruzado la calle sin ni siquiera mirar por que estaba muy ocupado mirándome mi propio ombligo.

H: ¿Me estas llamando presuntuosa TU? Don Malfoy, el que se jacta de ser mejor que nadie.

D: Veo que todo lo mano se pega, querida – dijo con rintintín en un estilo muy Pansy mirándola fijamente. Encima que le salvaba la vida así se lo pagaba – Si no andarás como perturbada hablando sola por mitad de la calle, quejándote como una cría del maldito vestido que llevas puesto, ¡Por merlín! Aunque llevaras aquel horroroso uniforme tres tallas mas que solías ponerte en hogwarts seria casi imposible no poderme fijar en ti. - Calló de repente. Si es que apenas se podía controlar cuando ella lo sacaba de quicio. Acto seguido la soltó e incremento la distancia entre los dos. - ¿Estas bien? - pregunto fríamente.

H: Si – contestaba cabizbaja caminando hacia la calle principal dejándolo detrás.

D: Se supone que esta noche teníamos una cita – Intento captar su atención. Ella se paró en el acto ¿una cita? - Después de todo podrías invitarme a cenar tú. Vuelve al coche.

¿Ese tono solicito era un por favor disimulado para que no lo dejara solo?

H: No, gracias – empezó bruscamente, para luego recapacitar – Pero si quieres… puedes acompañarme a un sitio que esta a la vuelta de la esquina. Tengo demasiada hambre para pelear.

D: Solo si prometes no tirarte encima de mí a la primera de cambio – contestaba sonriente.

H: Malfoy, será mejor que no tientes más tu suerte por hoy.

Ese lunes, de vuelta a la rutina diaria, había quedado con Luna para desayunar antes de que ambas se fueran a trabajar. Solían hacerlo de vez en cuado ya que a ambas les encantaba el café de ese local, y encima les pillaba cerca de sus respectivos trabajos.

L: Me mandó una lechuza el domingo, diciendo que si podíamos quedar algún día de esta semana - le ponía al día sobre toda su historia con Rolf. Era la única que todavía no sabía nada.

H: ¡Oye! Eso es estupendo.

L: No, creo que es muy pronto - se quedo pensativa un rato hasta que por fin habló - Creo que el golpe en la cabeza le ha trastornado el cerebro.

H: No, no es pronto si no te acuestas con él en la primera cita - el domingo llamo a las chicas y les contó lo que por poco estuvo a punto de hacer - ¡Eso no lo hagas!

L: Deja de reprochártelo. Al final no paso nada.

Ya habían tenido una larga conversación sobre ese tema ayer pero nada que les dijera ninguna de las tres le haría sentir mejor.

H: Fue culpa mía, fue por el vestido, "El Vestido" - decía como si fuera una nueva criatura de esas películas antiguas de terror - El vestido tenia vida propia, actuaba solo.

Luna comenzó a reír al imaginarse el vestido andando solo atacando a una multitud de hombres incautos.

L: Seguro que para la próxima vez que os veáis, todo se le habrá olvidado.

H: ¿Pero quien a dicho que lo vaya a volver a ver? ¡Por Merlín! - se tapo un instante la cara con las manos - Pero claro tienes razón, todo se le habrá olvidado por que me comporte como una cría.

L: Cariño, - la tomo de la mano para reconfortarla - no era eso lo que quería decir. Aunque claro está, no creo que tanta tensión sexual acumulada os haga estar relajados.

H: ¿Tensión sexual?

L: Eso explicaría vuestras constantes peleas en el colegio - cavilaba sin prestarle atención - ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes? Si se veía todo claro…

Hermione la miraba escéptica caminando a su lado de vuelta al trabajo con su aromático café en la mano.

H: Luna, - la llamo por tercera vez - será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha si queremos llegar a tiempo.

L: Si, si…

Por fin, tras parpadear un par de veces volvía a la realidad y tomaron calles diferentes hacia sus respectivos lugares de trabajo.

Entro en la oficina lo más rápido que pudo, esa mañana no tenia ganas de encontrarse con nadie, y mucho menos con nadie indeseable. Seguramente que el trabajo le haría que se olvidara de todo y en especial de esa noche vergonzosa y placentera que tanto martilleaba en su cabeza, porque por qué no decirlo, había sido uno de los mejores besos de… ¡Pero en que estaba pensando! Debía de ocupar la mente en cosas más productivas.

.

.

.

Tras dos minutos sentada en su escritorio el correo comenzó a llegar, de momento nada especial, memorándum interdepartamentales, aviso sobre nuevas reuniones a las cuales estaba obligada a asistir, correcciones que debía aprobar sobre nuevas leyes mágicas, y un extraño sobre del cual se había percatado hace escasos segundos, con una cigüeña dibujada en el dorso. Decidió empezar por este último, que ni siquiera llevaba remitente.

Abrió el azulado sobre, del cual saco una tarjeta rectangular de la que tras abrirla miles de serpentinas de colores salieron disparadas por todo su despacho, al igual que una diminuta cigüeña que revoloteaba a su alrededor, en cuyo pico llevaba una cesta con un bebe rosado y de cabellos rubios con el rostro angelical, la cual decía:

"_Estimada señorita Hermione J. Granger: _

_Esta usted invitada a la fiesta prenatal de la Señora Daphne Bole Greengrass, el próximo jueves a las 5 de la tarde para conmemorar la llegada de un nuevo miembro a la familia…. _

_Atentamente: _

_D.B.G"_

Al cerrarla la maldita cigüeña la cual aleteaba cerca de su nariz y el resto de colorines desaparecieron.

Tenia los ojos abiertos de par en par, casi apunto de salírseles de las cuencas, no se podía creer lo que estaba leyendo. El planeta se estaba volviendo loco.

Daphne Greengrass, como se llamaba cuando la conoció, tenia 25 años, su misma edad, había sido compañera de Pansy de Slytherin, compartían la mayoría de sus asignaturas al igual que su habitación, y se podría decir que eran buenas amigas, aparentemente. La verdad era que la naturaleza de ambas la hacía competir por cualquier cosa. Todo comenzó en Hogwarts y con los años la cosa se había intensificado, pero claro está la distancia y el casamiento de una y las nuevas amigas de otra habían aparcado viejas rencillas.

Tenía que quedar con las chicas, y ver si la "buena noticia" había llegado a sus oídos.

Esa misma tarde en el lujoso apartamento de Pansy, las cuatro chicas tomaban te mientras discutían la buena nueva.

G: A mi no me vais a arrastrar a ese rollo ni enganchándome un garfio a la boca – jugueteaba con las pastas hasta elegir una y metérsela en la boca.

A Pansy le encantaban tanto las vistas de su apartamento que cada vez que las chicas iban y el tiempo acompañaba, montaba cualquier comida improvisa en su esplendida terraza. Esa vez te y las mas variopintas pastas llenaban la baja mesa de hierro y cristal mientras ellas se sentaban en los cómodos sofás blancos de fibra trenza negra.

P: Me da mucha pena… – daba pequeños sorbos a su te de jazmín – utilizar a su futuro bebe para dar valor a su existencia.

H: Exacto. ¿Por qué no se conforma con salir un viernes y un cóctel como las demás?

L: Yo me alegro por ella, en serio – aclaró al ver que las demás la miraban con escepticismo.

G: Como vea otra cigüeña revolotear a mi alrededor portando a un rubio bebe rollizo convertiré esa angelical angelito en peludo ser – amenazó haciendo una floritura con su varita.

H: Un momento, ¿os molesta cualquier reunión prenatal o esta porque es de Greengrass?

Todas se callaron ante algo tan obvio. Aquella ex slytherin era insoportable, y el hecho de que ellas estuvieran solteras no mejoraba la cosa.

L: ¡Venga chicas! Lo pasaremos bien. – ella siempre tan optimista – Apenas la hemos visto desde que se caso.

P: Si, y con motivos bien fundados.

Y en silencio las demás daban gracias a Merlín para que eso se mantuviera así.

L: ¡Es para celebrar su maternidad!

G: No. Es una secta.

H: ¿Una secta? ¿Qué quieres decir? – se reía por la comparación.

G: Escuchadme. Todas piensan lo mismo, visten igual y se sacrifican por la misma causa. Los hijos.

L: Creo que estas loca.

G: ¡Eh! He perdido varias compañeras de equipo por culpa de la maternidad y apenas veo a mis hermanos porque se pasan los días limpiando mocos. Se de lo que estoy hablando.

Definitivamente Ginny no había heredado el carácter maternal de Molly.

H: Creo que no nos queda más remedio que ir, aunque sea por cortesía – sentencio después de un rato.

P: Inventa otra razón.

H: Muy bien… - se quedo un rato pensativa - Se habrá puesto como una vaca.

Todas se echaron a reír solo de imaginársela.

Jueves a las cuatro y media de la tarde. Hermione terminaba de arreglarse antes de que llegaran las demás. Habían quedado en su casa para aparecerse juntas a las afueras de la mansión Bole al norte de Dover.

De repente llamaron a la puerta, y por la forma de llamar podría adivinar que era Ginny, como si no la conociera después de tantos años.

G: ¡Ya era hora! ¿Se puede saber que estabas haciendo para no poder abrir la puerta?

Junto a ella se encontraba Pansy apoyada en la pared de enfrente de su apartamento.

H: ¿Te crees que permanezco a la espera detrás de ella continuamente esperando a que alguien llame? Anda pasad de una vez, voy a ponerme los zapatos. Por cierto… - decía mientras se alejaba hacía su dormitorio – ¿Se puede saber donde vais tan arregladas?

P: Querida, una siempre tiene que estar acorde a la ocasión – se retocaba el maquillaje en el espejo de la entrada.

G: En este caso la ocasión requiere estar estupendísimas, – alzaba la voz para que la escuchara desde allí - para que a Greengrass no se le suelte la lengua más de lo debido. Bastante tenemos con ser las solteronas.

H: Por cierto, - llegaba a la sala con otro vestido diferente al que antes llevaba puesto, acompañado de unos altos tacones a semejanza del resto - ¿alguien le ha comprado algo?

No había tenido tiempo en todo el día de salir del ministerio, y como seguramente alguna ya lo habría hecho, decidió pagar su parte y compartirlo con la que fuera de las tres. Si hubiera sido otra persona le hubiera dedicado algo de interés pero por Greengrass…

G: ¡Claro!

Saco de su bolso un estuche con unos cuantos de tubos de ensayo bien cerrados con sus respectivos tapones.

H: ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto desconfiada.

G: ¡Pociones Anticonceptivas! – soltó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Pansy afirmaba con la cabeza por la buena elección, mientras que Hermione no se podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

H: ¿No crees que sea un poco tarde para eso? – le reprochaba.

G: ¡Pero si las he elegido en un rosa y azul pastel! – protestaba.

P: Muy bien escogido cariño – volvía asentir con la cabeza dándole la razón.

H: ¿Y tu? – gruño hacia la morena sabiendo que le esperaba algo por el estilo.

P: Una botella del mejor Whisky de fuego que mi padre tenia en las bodegas de nuestra mansión, - saco la botella de debajo de su levita de verano y la zarandeo delante de sus narices - ¡Es carísimo!

H: Cariño, ¿y desde cuando las embarazadas pueden beber alcohol?

Pansy quedo pensativa un segundo.

P: Una pequeña inconveniencia. En fin, - se mesaba el pelo con una mano - a más cabemos el resto, que seguro que nos hará falta para sobrevivir a esto.

G: ¡No lo dudes!

H: No sé lo que voy hacer con vosotras dos – se apretaba el tabique nasal con dos dedos.

G: A todo esto ¿y Luna?

H: Llegara el cualquier momento por red…

No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase cuando una llamarada verdosa resplandeció en el salón apareciendo luna en la chimenea con un enorme envoltorio rosa transparente en sus manos.

P: ¿Que es esa co-sa? – resaltaba la ultima palabra apuntando con su dedo índice al objeto que portaba.

L: ¡Es un cuco de verano! ¿A que es una preciosidad? – lo levantaba y movía para que lo vieran.

P: ¿un que?

L: Un cuco de verano, ¿ya sabes? – Pansy negaba con la cabeza enérgicamente - Es como cuna pero más pequeña y con la diferencia de que esta la puedes llevar a todas partes – la miró con fascinación – Además, ¡levita!

La soltó encima de la mesa de café de Hermione para retocar el enorme lazo que cerraba el envoltorio. Dentro una preciosa cuna en forma de cesta cuya tela era de color amarillo pastel con parasol del cual colgaban mariposas, abejas y duendecillos hacía las delicias de cualquier mujer a punto de ser madre.

G: Creo que me suena – comento reflexiva - Mi cuñada Fleur babeaba por una de estas cuando estaba embarazada de Vic. – le encantaba su sobrinita Victoria, era tan mona y pequeñita… pero de eso a tener uno propio había un gran paso, más bien un abismo.

H: ¡Me pido compartir el regalo! – soltó rápidamente.

G: Serás… - decía mientras Hermione le sonreía de oreja a oreja.

A unos pocos minutos para las cinco de la tarde ahí estaban las cuatro, caminando con cuidado por el sendero de grava intentando ninguna no hundirse debido a los dichosos tacones que llevaban para llegar a la casa, embutidas cada una de ellas en su vestido de cóctel más variopinto.

La "casa", por que eso de pequeña casa humilde a las afueras de la ciudad en el campo no pegaba con lo que estaban viendo, parecía más bien enorme mansión de diseño a las afueras de la ciudad, debido a que dentro no hay el espacio necesario para el majestuoso jardín.

Después, según Pansy de destrozarse su nuevo par de zapatos debido a un desgaste excesivo por el paseo de piedra, llegaron a la enorme puerta que fue abierta al momento por un pequeño elfo bien vestido que las hizo pasar hacia el jardín trasero.

Nada más llegar a las puertas correderas que daban a tal lugar un gritito estridente llego a sus oídos.

Ahí llegaba, esplendorosa la madre, con su abultado abdomen, vestida de color pastel como la mayoría de las invitadas a la fiesta, excluyéndolas claro esta a ellas.

-¡Ohhhh! – contestaron las cuatro al verla abalanzarse sobre ellas.

La futura madre intentaba abrazarlas una a una pero su enorme barriga impedía la acción.

D: ¡Ya pensábamos que no llegaríais! - anunciaba Daphne mirando al resto de las invitadas, las cuales estaban muy atentas a las recién llegadas.

L: ¡Como nos íbamos a perder esto! – decía alegremente mirando hacia toda la decoración el tonos pastel del jardín maravillada.

G: ¡Claro! Imposible perderse algo así – su sarcasmo velado era más que evidente.

H: Te veo muy bien Daphne.

D: Estoy casi en mi sexto mes y todo va de maravilla – se frota la tripa.

P: Estas como una bola Daphne – comentaba con cierto rintintìn.

Las demás pretendían disimular la pregunta con una risilla tonta.

D: Lose – se reía - Es genial, puedo comer de todo ¿Celosa?

P: Voy a tomarme un copazo – le dijo a Hermione, y antes de irse se volvió hacia Daphne - ¿Celosa?

Otra vez las risillas de las demás volvieron, intentando calmar el ambiente.

D: ¿Todavía sigue de bar en bar y de hombre en hombre? – Fingía aparentar preocuparse mientras la veía marchar – Debe de ser horrible, si es lo único que tienes.

.

.

.

Después de una tarde sin fin, de lazos por todas partes, de una tarta demasiado empalagosa, de multitud de regalos la mayoría de ellos de tamaño diminuto y de tener que asentir cada vez que alguna madres embobada con su retoño contaba una reciente anécdota del adorable querubín, Hermione pudo escaparse hacia el escondite que Ginny había encontrado en las escaleras que iban hacia el segundo piso desde donde podía ver a todos los demás.

H: Creo que la hemos perdido.

Señalaba a Luna, que estaba sentada rodeada de una multitud de madres mientras la miraban hacer pompas de jabón a un par de bebes risueños.

G: Así que lo que hay que hacer para conocer al hombre ideal es parirlo – razonaba al ver todo el espectáculo de esa tarde.

H: Como mínimo.

G: ¡Que Merlín me libre!

H: Creo que si tomo, veo u oigo algo más empalagoso voy a encantar a alguien. ¿Dónde esta Pansy?

G: Creo… que la he visto hace un rato enseñándole al sobrino de cinco años de Daphne un par de insultos que no serán muy del agrado de su tía.

H: Ve a por Luna y sácala de esa nebulosa de pompas de jabón y lacitos de regalos, que yo buscare a Pansy antes de que la jauría de madres se nos echen encima ¡En cinco minutos en la puerta! – gritaba mientras se marchaba.

G: ¡Ten cuidado, que como te muerdan te convertirás en una de ellas!

.

.

.

Caminaban por fin, las cuatro, por las calles de Londres, tras volver en si a _**"**__**la **__**abducida**__**"**_ Luna y _**"**__**la **__**mal **__**educadora**__**"**_ Pansy.

G: Para que vamos a estas reuniones, si luego acabamos con depresiones de caballo.

H: Tienes toda la razón.

P: Eso decidlo por vosotras, bonitas.

G: Venga, no nos engañes. Soltera, sin pareja a la vista, sin compromiso…

P: ¡Soltera!, sin pareja estable ¡Sin compromisos! Lo que implica que puedo acostarme mañana con este y al otro con aquel. Sin tener que dar explicaciones. ¡Gracias a Merlín sin tener que limpiar mocos! Con un buen trabajo que me permite vivir muy bien, con mi apartamento con vistas inmejorables de Londres, saliendo con mis cuatro mejores amigas. En definitiva, soltera. Para que quiero más ¡Viva la soltería!

H: Eres irremediable.

P: Se me esta ocurriendo una idea. Esta noche, fiesta antiprenatal, fiesta de solteras, y como no solteros, en mi casa – empezó a rebuscar su teléfono muggle y la agenda para empezar a organizar todo – Os espero en casa a las 11… no tardéis – y salio disparada calle abajo.

L: Y luego dicen que la loca soy yo…

G: Pues yo pienso ir – empezó a caminar hacía un callejón para aparecerse y cambiarse en casa – ¡Nos vemos allí!

Cuando se vino a dar cuenta Hermione, ya se había quedado sola en mitad de la acera.

.

.

.

.

El amplio loft de Pansy estaba a rebosar.

Había gente por todas partes, solteros y solteras, en su mayoría, dispuestos a divertirse hasta altas horas de la noche. La música inundaba las estancias, la gente bailaba, había comida y bebida en cada rincón que te servían guapos y musculosos camareros, y todo iluminado con tenues luces que cambiaban de posición. Lo que se dice una fiesta en toda regla. Y para eso ella era la mejor.

Hermione acaba de llegar. Se dirigía hacia Pansy, la cual embutida en un palabra de honor estampado servia champagne mientras saludaba a sus más selectos invitados. Era toda una buena anfitriona.

P: ¡Cuanto me alegro de verte! – Decía a un tipo que le había levantado la mano al pasar – ¡Estas estupenda! – Adulaba a otra - ¿Te estas divirtiendo? – por fin había llegado hasta ella entre tanta marabunta.

H: Si, mucho. Pero desde luego no tanto como Ginny.

Ahí estaba Ginny, en la barra del fondo, junto a un camarero guapo y un par de gente más, jugando a quien podía tomarse más chupitos de tequila muggle de una vez.

P: Como pote en la alfombra, me la compra.

Ambas se echaron a reír.

P: Por cierto cariño, ¿lo has visto?

H: ¿A quien?

P: A quien va a ser… sabes que no podía no invitarlo.

H: ¡Pansy! ¡Por dios! No me digas que él esta por aquí.

Fue nombrarlo, y como si fuera un fantasma, aparecer por la puerta escoltado por Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini.

* * *

**Continuará…**

**Muchos besitos Jess. **

**Usad el GO, GO, GO.**


	8. Escandalosa Fiesta

**CAPITULO 8º- Escandalosa Fiesta**

**Muchas gracias por esta re-bienvenida, creo que ha sido muy acertado continuar esta historia. **

**Aunque algunos sigamos en el silencio, me encanta ver a gente nueva por aquí. Y esta vez, aparte de a la gente de siempre que me sigue, doy especialmente las gracias a: **Yoxo, Pauu Cullenn, l0v3nist, Zafiro-MalfoyBlack, GF Malfoy, Allison Cameron, Annyuska14, Gwenong Black Jones, y Jennyhale (por ciero Jenny respondiendo a tu pregunta SI ) **, que me han dado constancia de que les gusta y les interesa este fic. Por ello os dedico este nuevo capitulo siiiiiiii. Y os invito a seguir mostrándome vuestro apoyo.**

**Y sin más os dejo con el. **

**Ahh! intento actualizar casi a al vez este Fic y el de "Te estaré esperando" espero que os paséis por allí de vez en cuando y me dejéis también vuestros comentarios.**

* * *

Parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera parado, la música sonara en la lejanía y todo fluyera a cámara lenta. Malfoy, acababa de traspasar el umbral de la puerta seguido muy de cerca de Nott y Zabini. Miradas de complicidad entre los tres y sonrisas de medio lado, gesto inequívoco que esa noche no volverían a casa solos. Vestimenta impoluta y ni un pelo fuera de su sitio. Echaron una mirada escrutadora hacia sus respectivos lados buscando quizás a alguien, o más bien a alguna presa sola y desamparada. Cuando por fin, al fondo las vieron.

Andares elegantes y buen porte fluían de los tres, en un aura que los envolvía por completo dejando a su paso a más de una babeando por aquellos hombres.

Hermione por fin volvió en si, dándoles la espalda para no caer en la tentación otra vez.

H: Maldita seas, Pansy.

Los nervios la comían por dentro.

P: ¿Qué he hecho yo ahora? – contestaba tontamente disfrutando de la situación.

Por el amor de Dios, como podía estar así, como si fuera una adolescente en plena ebullición hormonal. Había visto miles de veces a esos tres entrar a la par por las puertas del Gran Comedor durante sus años en Hogwarts, y nunca, en la vida, había perdido el raciocinio y el control de su cuerpo mientras los miraba.

"_**Maldito seas, Malfoy"**_ se decía mentalmente una y otra vez. En maldita hora se había empezado a interesar por él. Por que para que negarlo a esas alturas, ella Hermione Granger, estaba absolutamente interesada por los huesos de Draco Malfoy. Otra cosa muy distinta era, que se lo dejara ver a él.

B: Bonita fiesta, Pansy.

Llegaron por fin a su encuentro.

P: ¡Piérdete, Zabini!

B: ¡A sus órdenes!

Le hizo una reverencia exagerada y se alejo de allí. Acababa de ver a una pelirroja al fondo en la barra, como no, entre un par de tipos y un par de vasos con algo de alcohol.

T: ¡Estas estupenda! – adulaba a la anfitriona mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

P: Vosotros también.

Draco tuvo el mismo gesto, besando la otra mejilla de Pansy.

Hermione se quedo contemplando la escena ajena a aquellos tres, le daba la impresión de que ni siquiera habían prestado la mera atención en que ella se encontraba allí. ¿Es que acaso era invisible para todos los hombres de este planeta? En fin, a Pansy siempre le ha gustado ser el centro de atención, y ellos la conocían demasiado bien… pero ella también quería serlo alguna vez. Maldita sea otra vez, volvía a desvariar por su culpa… "_**relájate Hermione, ¡relájate!"**_.

Sin "querer" tosió un par de veces llamándoles la atención.

T: ¡Ah! Pero si esta aquí nuestra encantadora Hermione. Que hubiera sido de nuestra Pansy sin Hermione Granger. – tomo su mano y la beso.

A ella se le escapó un leve suspiro sin darse apenas cuenta. Pansy le dio un codazo a Theodore para que dejara de tontear con ella.

D: Granger – saludó con un asentamiento de cabeza perforándola con esos ojos grises.

H: Malfoy – hizo lo mismo.

T: Creo que nuestros tortolitos quieran estar solos, no es así querida.

P: Absolutamente de acuerdo.

Hermione vio como se alejaba su amiga, y la maldigo con una mirada mientras esta se reía. Cuando volvió a girar la cabeza se dio cuenta de que Malfoy esta ligeramente más cerca de ella.

En ese momento la música empezó a sonar un poco más fuerte, mientras Malfoy le empezaba a preguntar algo que no llegaba a oír.

H: ¡¿Qué?

Hacia gestos con las manos de que no lo escuchaba, notó como su mano iba acercándose a su pelo, lo apartó con cuidado, para susurrarle a escasos centímetros de su oído.

D: Ese vestido de color verde te sienta mucho mejor.

H: ¿Tú crees? – tiro de su corbata para que se acercara – No te oí quejarte el otro día.

D: Y doy gracias a Merlín por ello, pero sería demasiado perturbador para mi, dejarte pasear con el por aquí y que todo el sexo masculino te estuviera comiendo con los ojos, - bajo su tono a uno más ronco - cuando el único que puede hacer eso en estos momentos soy yo.

Hermione trago sonoramente. Le temblaban las piernas al sentir su aliento rozando su cuello.

.

.

.

.

-¿Quien será la valiente señorita, o el respetable caballero, que superara a nuestra encantadora damisela pelirroja, tomando la cantidad de 16 chupitos de tequila muggle ni más ni menos, para superar su hazaña? – narra el guapo camarero.

Todo el corrillo de su alrededor cuchicheaba sobre lo que acababa de hacer. Ella, la valiente Ginny Weasley, no temía a ninguna bebida y mucho menos muggle. A ella, la respetada novia de Harry Potter, le daba igual lo que aquellas personas pudieran criticar de sus proezas. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un movimiento de cejas incitaba a cualquiera a que superara su gesta mientras el mismo camarero preparaba la friolera de 16 chupitos.

Estaba dispuesta a irse un rato a bailar, cuando todos los ojos se dirigieron al muchacho moreno, que sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a beber. Cuando termino el 15, se dio la vuelta para hacer un brindis con el último.

B: ¡Por ti pelirroja!

Ella lo miraba de arriba a bajo con cara de pocos amigos cuando casi se había marchado. Siempre tenía la dichosa manía de entrometerse en todo.

Dejo el pequeño vaso con el resto, la tomo de la mano y se fue hacia lo que era la pista de baile. Tenía tal grado de alcohol en las venas, que se le acaba de subir de sopetón a la cabeza, así que necesitaba que algunos niveles bajaran, si no la noche podría desmadrarse más de la cuenta.

G: ¿Siempre tienes que meterte en los asuntos que no te incumben? – lo fulminó.

El la había tomado de la cintura y se acercaba a ella peligrosamente. Ella intentó soltarse.

B: ¿Ni si quiera puedo bailar con una vieja amiga? – Volvió a acercarla – y si… siempre tengo que entrometerme si algo te incumbe a ti – le susurro en su oído.

Se dejo guiar por él. El condenado bailaba estupendamente bien, y a ella un hombre que supiera llevarla la enloquecía. En realidad no estaba haciendo nada malo ¿no? Simplemente bailar.

Se colgó de su cuello con ambos brazos.

G: Nos están mirando.

B: ¿Y?... No te las des de mujer importante del héroe de guerra ni famosa jugadora de quidditch. Miran al encantador y gran bailarín que te acompaña.

G: Eres incorregible… no puedo contigo.

B: Eso ya lo sé, pequeña. – hizo un movimiento de cejas.

G: Será mejor que no me pongas a prueba.

B: ¡Pero si eso ya lo he hecho!, ¿o acaso piensas que beberme 16 vasos de esa endemoniada bebida muggle insípida era por amor al arte?

G: La bebida muggle no me afecta.

B: ¿segura?

G: Soy más de whiskey de fuego.

B: ¿Hace falta que te recuerde la ultima vez que bebiste?

G: Ese día no cuenta, no estaba en condiciones de nada.

B: ¿A no? Yo diría que si no llego a pararte, si hubieras estado incondiciones de hacer alguna cosa.

G: Ni en tus mejores sueños, Zabini.

B: En esos precisamente si que lo estas.

Ginny se soltó del agarre y se fue hacia la terraza.

B: ¡Venga, Pelirroja! No me digas que no lo estábamos pesando bien.

G: Si quieres que esta noche termine lo que empecé… emborráchame… o mejor emborrachémonos.

Lo soltó sin más. Sabía que él no era capaz. Perro ladrador…

Él la miro seriamente, calculando cuanto de verdad era lo que había soltado por esa encantadora boquita, tanteándola, midiéndola. Y ella, sin más, le devolvió la mirada de igual modo.

G: ¿Nos echamos a tras, Blaise? – alargó las vocales de su nombre.

Ella siguió caminando dejándolo plantado ahí detrás, cuando una mano la tomó del brazo y la sujetó para hablarle muy cerca del oído.

B: No juegues conmigo mujer - Ella lo miró por encima de su hombro con indiferencia, retándolo - ¿Whiskey de fuego? – Asintió – Espérame en la terraza iré por un par de copas y una botella.

.

.

.

.

Paseaban agarrados del brazo por su gran loft. Ella debía estar al corriente de todo lo que ocurría en su casa, o más bien vigilar que no ocurriera nada improcedente, como que algún desalmado hiciera un costoso estropicio. Theodore la acompañaba como buen amigo que era. Siempre había sabido comprenderla mejor que nadie hasta que llegaron las chicas a su vida. Era como un hermano para ella, ni se le pasaría por la cabeza tener algo con él.

T: ¿De verdad que todo esto lo has hecho por la frívola de Greengrass?

P: Bole – corrigió.

T: Cierto, Daphne Bole – meneo la cabeza debido a su torpeza.

P: Si

T: Cada vez, estas peor – le aseguró.

P: ¿Ella puede tener una fiesta por su maldita maternidad, y yo no puedo celebrar mi soltería?

Su disgusto iba en aumento. No tenia por que reprocharle nada, y mucho menos él. Debería de saber como era y lo impetuosa que podía llegar a ser.

T: ¿Sabes que si tu madre se llega a enterar de esto, no quiero saber que es capaz de hacer?

Y daba gracias a Merlín por que no lo hiciera nunca. Según su "encantadora" madre ella hacia un par de años que debería estar felizmente casada, como buena señorita de alta sociedad que era, y a punto de tener a su primer primogénito en camino. Para ella, Greengrass era un ejemplo a seguir.

P: Por eso querido, no va enterarse.

T: ¿Y como esta? – intentó dejar a un lado toda esa locura y hacerla sentir mejor.

P: Como una vaca, ¿Te lo puedes creer? – su alegría se reflejaba al decirlo.

Se echaron a reír.

Pero de repente… Theo paró bruscamente.

T: ¿Una vaca como aquella que viene por allí?

No se lo podían creer, la embarazadísima Daphne los saludaba con una mano efusivamente mientras iba acercándose. Quien demonios le había dicho nada. Y lo que era peor, por que no había sido informada por su jefe de seguridad que una loca desalmada portando un bebe en sus entrañas estaba a punto de aguarles la fiesta.

La cara de espanto de ambos era sobrecogedora.

D: ¡Chicos! – agitaba la rolliza mano para llamar su atención.

Al llegar intentó besarlos, torpemente debido a su gran barrigón.

T: Mi queridísima Daphne – años de irritables reuniones sociales le hacían fingir tan endemoniadamente bien - ¿Como te encuentras?

D: Ahora muchísimo mejor – Hizo una pausa para mirar el lugar - Un tipo de la entrada no me quería dejar pasar – Ambos pusieron cara de escandalizados - por que según él no estaba en la lista ¿Os lo quedéis creer? – negaron con la cabeza - Y claro, he tenido que decirle que Yo, soy intimísima amiga de Pansy Parkinson, y ya sabéis cuanto poder de persuasión tengo.

P: Y que lo dudes – susurro a Theo que intentó aparentar las formas.

T: Pero dinos, ¿Qué haces aquí? – siguió preguntando educadamente.

D: ¿Cómo podría perderme una fiesta de mi mejor amiga? – le pego un manotazo en el brazo - Aunque… - se volvió hacia Pansy – tendría que estar muy disgustada contigo – la acuso con el dedo índice - , me he tenido que enterar a última hora. Pero bueno, seguro que se te ha olvido decírmelo esta tarde entre tantos regalos y la maravillosa tarta.

P: Segurísimo – volvió a cuchichear a Theo.

D: Bueno… ¿es que aquí nadie piensa darme una copa? – chasqueó los dedos.

T: Cariño, estas embarazada.

Ella arrugó la nariz.

D: ¿Ni piensan sacarme a bailar? – echó un vistazo a los hombres de su alrededor.

Al ver que la miraban como si fuera un monstruo salido del pantano, se encogió de hombros y se fue sola hacia la pista.

P: Como rompa aguas en mi alfombra me la paga. – la seguía con la mirada.

T: Será mejor que avisemos a su marido.

P: Pero ella ya es demasiado mayorcita para cuidarse sola – se quejaba.

T: ¿Tú crees?

P: Esta bien – decía derrotada – Pero luego me invitas a bailar.

T: Solo si me acompañas a ver a la señorita Lovegood.

P: Theodore, me asombras.

T: Deja el cinismo para Greengrass.

Ella hizo un gesto de fingida indignación, y lo acompaño hacia su despacho.

.

.

.

.

-¡Hermione!

Alguien intentaba sacarla de su espasmódico estado.

Una mano blanca la zarandeaba desde atrás. Al girarse vio cono Luna la sonreía, acompañada de un ¿apuesto? caballero.

L: ¡Os estaba buscando!, ¿Dónde os habéis metido?

H: Estábamos por aquí. – confirmó volviendo en sí.

L: Draco – saludo con una mano.

D: Luna. – le sonrió.

En ese preciso instante se dio cuenta que estaba con Malfoy, por Merlín debía de bajar de las nubes de una vez. ¿Y por que a ella la llamaba por su nombre, y a ella no? Intento despegarse la cabeza de aquel pensamiento tan poco racional.

H: Y dime, ¿para que nos buscabas?

L: Quería presentaros a… Rolf Scamander

El muchacho hizo un asentamiento de cabeza y estiro la mano para saludar a Hermione, para después hacer lo propio con Draco.

L: Rolf… ellos son Hermione Granger, una de mis mejores amigas, y Draco Malfoy, el encantador. – miró a su amiga mientras esta intentaba matarla con la mirada.

R: Es un placer conoceros, Luna no para de hablar de todos vosotros.

Definitivamente aquel hombre era algo peculiar. En apariencia era un poco raro vistiendo, algo despistado se podría decir, llevaba mal anudada la corbata, la camisa la llevaba un poco salida por fuera, un poco de tinta azul teñía un de sus zapatos en la puntera y tenia la dichosa manía de revolverse el pelo cuando estaba nervioso. Pero una vez que mantenías una conversación con él, se podría decir que era bastante normal, del estilo de Luna, aunque eso si, un par de años mayor.

L: Creo que iremos a saludar al resto – intentaba cortar a Rolf amistosamente de su historia sobre como ella le había salvado la vida.

H: Muy bien. - Les sonreía - Estaremos por aquí.

Luna los miró a ambos mientras tiraba de su acompañante.

L: Portaros bien – los acuso riendo.

Hermione tuvo que taparse la cara con una mano disimuladamente mientras Draco reía ante el comentario.

Una vez que los vieron alejarse retomaron la conversación.

D: Menudo elemento.

H: Por quien lo dices – le reprochaba.

D: A saber de donde a salido ese tipo.

Respiró tranquila al darse cuenta que hablaba de Rolf, en vez de Luna.

H: Claro, nadie se puede asemejar a su alteza, - lo repaso con la mano.

D: Veo que por fin te has dado cuenta.

H: Egocéntrico – refunfuño.

D: Admítelo… – la atrapo entre sus brazos – Te encanta – le soltó a escasos centímetros de su boca.

H: Mas quisieras Malfoy – rozó los suyos involuntariamente con los de él – Mas quisiera…

Y en ese momento la besó.

Un beso dulce, suave, dejándola sentir como su lengua la recorría por completo. Lento, recreándose en cada movimiento, sin dejar escapar su boca. Jugando con su lengua, que se entrelazaba con la de él. La levantó de par de centímetros del suelo para profundizarlo aun más si cabe, hasta que el aire llamó a sus pulmones.

D: Definitivamente ahora no tienes ninguna excusa para no admitirlo – siseó aun con las frentes unidas.

Ella no podía creérselo, la había vuelto a besar. Parecía como si flotase. De hecho, movió los pies para palpar donde se encontraba el suelo con el cual no dio. La tenía en volandas. Asombroso, apenas se había dado cuenta de cuando la levanto. Abrió los ojos que todavía tenía fuertemente cerrados, y se encontró con el rostro de Draco que la miraba sonriendo. No una de esas sonrisas suyas, sino una sonrisa de total honestidad. Ella se la devolvió y siguió besándolo.

.

.

.

Llevaba tres cuarto de hora aguantando la perorata de ese tipo. De cómo Luna, su ángel de la guarda lo había salvado de acabar con los sesos regados por aquel dichoso bosque cuando no lo aguantó más, y disimuladamente le dio un leve apretón de mano a Pansy para que lo sacara de allí. No aguantaría ni un minuto más su discurso sin fin.

P: Nena, tenemos que ir a ver si el marido de Greengrass he llagado ya. – intentó contestar a la llamada de auxilio de su amigo.

L: ¿Pero como? ¿Ella esta aquí? ¿Quién la ha invitado?

P: Eso querríamos saber nosotros.

L: Hable esta tarde mediante polvos flu… - recordaba lentamente - bueno, ella se apareció en mi chimenea mientras me estaba vistiendo, para darnos las gracias por haber asistido a su fiesta. ¡Pero te juro que no le conté nada!

La enemistad entra ambas era sabido por todas.

T: Conociéndola no le hizo falta nada más.

P: No te preocupes, ya vienen a por ella. Disfrutad de la fiesta mientras nos ocupamos de todo.

Theodore alargo una mano cortante hacia Rolf evaluándolo mientras este se la tomaba y se despedían, se giro hacia Luna y le sonrió forzadamente. A lo cual Luna le hizo un gesto de desconformidad a Pansy que venia detrás de él. ¿Le habría hecho algo? Su amiga le apretó una mano intentándola reconfortar. Cuando pudiera hablaría con ella sobre Theodore.

P: ¿Se puede saber a que se debe ese mal humor repentino? – preguntó cuando se hubieron alejado de la nueva pareja. – El la miró de mala gana – Son simplemente compañeros de trabajo – le aclaró.

T: ¿Tú crees? – digo celosamente.

P: ¿Acaso ese tipo puede superarte en algo?

T: ¿Y eso importa, tu que tan bien conoces a Luna? Ella no se deja sorprender por trivialidades.

P: Pensaba que esa fijación por Lovegood era meramente eso… pero veo que no. Theo, cariño, tienes que dejárselo ver, ella es muy suya para estas cosas.

T: No quiero entrometerme en nada – sentencio.

P: Pero es que todavía no hay nada en lo que te puedas entrometer.

T: ¿Tú crees?

P: Deja ese pesimismo de una vez, y ayúdame a buscar a esa loca y su marido.

Como si hubiera hecho un hechizo invocador, el Señor Bole apareció delante de ellos. Era un hombre fornido de unos cuarenta y pocos años, de la alta sociedad mágica inglesa. Aparentemente un hombre ocupado de negocios, que no tenia nada en común con su supuesta "amiga". Acababa de entrar en el lugar, y haciendo un rápido reconocimiento, encontró a su esposa sobre un sillón de cuero bailando alocadamente.

Theodore y Pansy lo siguieron. No se perderían la escena por nada del mundo.

SB: ¿Querida? – Intentaba llamar su atención con un cierto rintintín - ¿Querida?

Fue Pansy quien le pegó una voz para prevenirla.

D: ¡Mi amor! ¡Has venido! – alargó una mano.

SB: Querida, ¿podría saberse que haces subida ahí? – Cogió la mano de su esposa y le ayudo a bajar – Baja, por favor, el pequeño debe de estar alarmado por tu incauto comportamiento.

Solo de oírlo a Pansy le daba algo de lo estirado que era aquel hombre.

D: ¿Pero amor? – Se quejaba - Tengo derecho a divertirme, que esté embarazada no implica que este incapacitada o enferma.

Por Merlín, eso no implicaba que se subiera en uno de sus carísimos sillones de cuero, y dejara las zarpas y las huellas de sus tacones, balanceando indecorosamente la barriga.

SB: Te lo he dicho mil veces mi amor, no puedes pretender seguir con el mismo ritmo de vida que llevabas cuando eras joven.

Daphne arrugo otra vez la nariz y se dio por vencida. Le había faltado el respeto delante de sus amigos llamándola vieja, ¡Vieja! ¡A ella! y encima tenía que darse por vencida.

SB: Siento mucho el comportamiento inadecuado de mi esposa – Se disculpaba a Pansy y Theo mientras que la aludida refunfuñaba – Las hormonas… ya sabéis – Ellos asintieron sin tener ni idea - Le hacen desvariar a veces más de la cuenta – Comentó en un bajo tono que no sirvió de mucho, por que la aludida se enteró - Son rachas. – Seguía explicando - Llevamos todo el embarazo así. Mis más sentidas disculpas – hizo una reverencia con la cabeza – Y muchas gracias. Será mejor que la saque de aquí.

La tomó del brazo para enlazarlo al suyo y la guío hasta las afueras del lugar, impidiendo que nadie la tocara y mucho menos a su bebe.

P: Irremediablemente, ese hombre me cae fenomenal. – decía con una sonrisa tan amplia que Theo podía llegar a ver casi todas sus muelas.

En cuestión de segundo la había puesto en su sitio.

T: ¿Mejor? ¿Te ha servido esta fiesta al final para algo?

P: Por supuesto, encantada de estar soltera y sin compromiso.

T: No tienes remedio.

P: La que no tiene remedio es esa loca, que ni preñada puede admitir que soy mejor que ella.

.

.

.

.

En un rincón de la terraza apartado, sin mucha visibilidad debido a unas grandes macetas y jardineras con rebosantes plantas, una cubitera casi sin hielo con una botella de whiskey casi vacía, y un par más por la zona, eran testigos de cómo la pelirroja Ginny Weasley, estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre Blaise Zabini, ninguno en aptas condiciones de lo que estaban haciendo por el alcohol, mientras ambos se besaban impetuosamente.

Ginny llevaba un vestido ajustado de color azul marino que debido a donde estaba sentada lo tenia arremangado hasta mitad del muslo, y uno de sus tirantes descansaba fuera de su hombro. En cambio Blaise, tenía la camisa completamente abierta y marcas de su carmín rojo por todo el cuello.

Ella empezó a desabrocharle el cinturón que sujetaba el pantalón, y la alarma se le encendió levemente, pero en vez de cortar con el acercamiento, decidió llevarlo a otro lugar más apartado. A esas alturas y en el estado de ambos, si ella ya no lo había parado, menos lo iba hacer él.

B: Nena, nena… será mejor que acabemos con esto en otro sitio.

Ella se incorporo de su cuello.

G: ¿Tú casa?

No le hizo falta nada más. Se levanto con la pelirroja todavía encima, sujetándola con fuerza a si mismo, y ambos desaparecieron.

* * *

**Continuará…**

**¿Qué tal? ¿Qué os ha parecido este escandaloso y divertido capitulo? He de decir que me ha encantado escribirlo.**

**Bueno, bueno, bueno, por fin nuestra pareja favorita ya es pareja, al corresponderle Hermione el beso de Draco. ¿Y que me decís de Rolf y Luna? ¿Serán los siguientes? ¿O Pansy convencerá a Theo de que tome la iniciativa? Esperemos que en el próximo capítulo la loca de Greengrass, mejor dicho Bole, se quede en casa con su encantador marido. Pero lo que nos intriga a todos… ¿Nuestra pelirroja favorita acabara sucumbiendo a nuestro sex symbol Blaise Zabini? Por lo que se ve, parece que si. ¿Qué diría de todo esto, nuestro intrépido y responsable Harry Potter si llegara a enterarse? **

**Esto, y más, en los próximos capítulos de HPLG. **

**Besitos Jess, utilizar el Go por el amor de dios, no queramos que esto no continúe. **


End file.
